


恶党

by mauvestingers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Hinata thought Miya is the bad gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters from Haikyuu - Freeform, PWP, WTF I enjoy writing matches rather than love stories, and vise versa, everyone is over eighteen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvestingers/pseuds/mauvestingers
Summary: 日向觉得宫侑是坏人。你猜怎么着？宫侑却觉得日向坏得要命。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 41
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 大量PWP，每一章都要飙车。  
> * 本质上是一个从炮友到恋人的故事，果然还是想给自己一个侑日走到一起的理由。

“你们洗完澡了？”宫侑问。

“刚洗完，”木兔把湿漉漉的毛巾搭在脖子上。没了发蜡的禁锢，男人的头发服帖地垂到前额，这使他看上去有些陌生。“侑侑你也太慢了。阿臣都回去了。”

“要不然他也不会用体育馆的淋浴室，那还不如杀了他，”宫侑吐槽道。“那家伙，就连洗手间都只在迫不得已的时候去。”

“哈哈哈，某种程度上说，这也相当厉害啊！”木兔把毛巾抻得长长的，像电风扇一样甩着，把水珠甩得到处都是。

“哪里厉害了？”宫侑一边躲闪着，一边把脱下的T恤团成一团，扔向木兔，“喂，蠢猫头鹰，离我远点，很凉的好吗！”

“反正你待会要洗澡，怕啥？”木兔变本加厉地甩了甩头发，然后一个后空翻，躲过了宫侑踹过去的一脚。“侑侑你想啊，总是听队里新人们说比赛前啊、发球啊会紧张到想上厕所——虽然我是不太懂啦——你说，叫阿臣和那些新人们分享点憋着的独门秘籍，不是很好吗？”

“他算啥啊？”宫侑挑眉，露出一脸坏笑。“不如叫日向去分享。那家伙更有心得。”

木兔笑得直弯腰。“糟了，”他捂着肚子，脸色微变，“说的我想去趟厕所了。侑侑那一会儿我直接回宾馆了，不等你了啊。”

宫侑把短裤扯下来扔进柜子里，一边头也不抬地摆摆手。“哦对了，等下，”他突然想起来，叫住了木兔，“浴室里还有人吗？”

木兔已经跑了出去，听到声音又从门边探进脑袋叫了一声。“都走了！好像就剩我徒弟了！”

更衣室的门啪地关上了，房间里一片寂静，只有远处隐约的水声在响，空气里带了微微的潮意。宫侑在长凳上沉默地坐了一会，然后围着毛巾打开了浴室的门。

与传统的日式浴室不同，俱乐部并没有配备上浴桶或池子供他们泡澡——否则佐久早大概会尖叫起来，然后放火烧了整个体育馆，黑狼队的浴室里整齐地排列着一个个独立淋浴间[1]，走的是干练实用的健身房风格，只是设施要好得多。空气中弥漫着稀薄的水气，单调的水声之下，似乎有人在哼歌，节奏轻快讨人喜欢，但却可怕地走了调子。

宫侑循着那可爱又恼人的歌声走过空空的淋浴间，停在了水雾最浓密的一处。他伸出食指，对着磨砂玻璃轻敲了两下，其后那一团模糊的橘色停了下来，歌也停了，偌大的浴室里，一瞬间只剩下躁动且乏味的水声，突兀地在耳边放大，吵得厉害。

“有人。”里面那个声音喊道。

宫侑扬了下嘴角，没说话，又敲了敲玻璃拉门。一下，两下，像是在不紧不慢地打拍子。水声停了。隔间里彻底沉默下来。宫侑这才真正笑了起来。他拉开门，热腾腾的水气扑面而来，他的视线缓缓下移，湿漉漉的橘色短发之下，日向的一双眼睛瞪得又圆又大。

“呜哇，”日向打了个冷颤，“好凉！”

“抱歉抱歉，”宫侑连忙笑着把拉门关上。“这回呢？”

“……倒是不凉了。”但是很明显，温度已经不是 _现在_ 最重要的问题了。日向往墙角挪了挪，谨慎地抬头看着金发男人。“侑前辈，呃，不觉得有些挤吗？”

宫侑装模作样地环视了一圈。“确实，”他用手指杵着下巴，思索道，“可能是因为当初设计时是想要保证外面健身房的面积吧。”

“不是，那个，侑前辈，”日向啪地一声捂住脸，瓮声瓮气地说：“你就没考虑过，或许是因为这是个 **单人淋浴间** ？”

宫侑拖长调子“哦”了一声，声音里的恍然大悟听起来用力过猛，恶趣味显露无疑。日向的脸涨的通红，他噌地一下蹦起来，差点撞到淋浴喷头，双手用力把宫侑往外推：“侑前辈快出去，我要洗澡了！”

宫侑却纹丝未动，反而带着好笑的表情低头看着日向，像在看一只咋咋呼呼的小狗。体格差距是日向翔阳心中永远的痛——不只是道不可言说的伤口，还是极其显眼、治疗无望、上面撒了盐的那种，橘发青年两个腮帮气鼓鼓的，瞪圆了眼睛，更加用力地往外推人。宫侑看着那股劲头直想乐，他猜要不是因为场地狭小，这家伙八成还要加上个助跑，像颗炮弹似的把自己撞出去。

于是，在对方又一次卯足了劲儿推过来的时候，宫侑顺势把人往怀里一带，接着轻巧地转了个身。日向被晃得晕头转向，反应过来后，立刻手忙脚乱地想挣脱：“皮肤好凉啊啊！”

高个男人却把他牢牢搂在怀里，像块顽固的口香糖，信誓旦旦地保证道：“抱一会就不凉了。”声音里哄劝和死皮赖脸的意味都有几分。

因为道理好像确实是这个道理，所以日向愣住了，以他的脑子，一时间没能想出反驳的话。他的体温本就比常人稍高一些，经过热水的冲刷后热度更盛，宫侑贴着日向那烫人的皮肤，倒真像是抱了只热烘烘的小暖炉，舒服地叹了口气。

日向却一脸欲哭无泪的模样。金发二传手刚做完几组体能，皮肤被汗水弄得黏黏的，日向贴着对方胸前潮湿而坚硬的肌肉，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨起来：“我白洗澡了。”

“没关系，我也没洗，”宫侑立刻说，“正好一起。”

这个上下文逻辑彻底把日向搞懵了，恍惚间他回忆起自己只拿过个位数的国文试卷，然后毅然决定放过宫侑也放过自己。他换了个思路，试探着问：“我来帮你搓背？”

宫侑低头仔细打量着日向。那男孩——现在应该叫男人了，时间拉长了他的骨骼，慵懒却折磨人的沙滩让他的手臂和大腿线条粗壮了许多，腰腹和后肩处的肌肉紧实而富有弹性，热气不断从蜜色的皮肤上散发出来。他脸颊上那些惹人喜爱的圆润已经不见踪迹，下颌轮廓越发清晰，只有一双眼睛还是当年的模样，笑起来的时候总是眯成一团，生气了就瞪得溜圆，碰上吓人的事就躲在手心里，还要悄悄从指缝往外看。真奇怪，宫侑想，明明哪都变了，但又仿佛哪儿都没变，似乎在他的记忆里，日向一直都是少年的模样，像灯下黑，只有在这样的时刻，他才无比清晰地感觉到那些不断积累的差异，新奇又叫人恼火。那头橙色短发被水打湿后变成一种更深的颜色，几乎发棕，细碎的发丝乖顺地贴在前额，丝毫看不出平时那股翘向四面八方的张扬，宫侑看着一滴水珠从那发梢滚落，顺着鼻翼一直滑到日向微微翘起的嘴唇边缘。

“好啊，”宫侑轻声说。然后他顺着那道水渍，亲吻起日向湿润的嘴唇。

尽管在此之前，他们有过许多亲吻，但日向还是同以往任何一次那样，下意识地往后缩了下。

“讨厌？”说不在意是假的，但宫侑知道对方是出于紧张——尽管他不明白这有什么可紧张的，更亲密的事他们又不是没做过，但同时，他也乐于享受日向每一次的小小慌乱和生涩。金发的二传手故意叹口气，作出一副委屈隐忍的模样，“真伤心，唉，但我能明白日向的选择。”

“不是的，是——”日向慌忙打断了他。年轻人一把拉住宫侑的胳膊，像怕他突然跑了似的，咬住嘴唇挠了半天后脑勺，才犹犹豫豫地松了口，不好意思地小声承认道：“是太突然了，我被吓到，条件反射才……”

见他这幅小心翼翼的模样，宫侑没忍住，得意地咧嘴叫起来：“哈！日向果然超——好骗！”

日向前一秒心里还有点愧疚，现在却只想跳起来打爆对方的头，可他又觉得好不容易有个厉害的二传手愿意给自己传球，便有些犹豫。以前和影山互殴时，对方那脑子打了就打了，反正除了打球时基本就是摆设，主要的用处是让脖子上显得不太空；但宫侑不一样。有一说一，日向还挺喜欢金发二传手在场下讲的那些段子的，虽然同队的佐久早把它们称为业界毒瘤，并声称“就连消毒液背后的说明书都比那渣渣玩意有趣”，可日向还是每一次都能笑出声。

宫侑看了眼神色纠结的小队友，笑得越发欠揍。他趁对方不注意，圈着他往墙边靠，直到日向的后背彻底贴上微凉的瓷砖。他低头一点一点凑近日向的脸，在触碰到对方因紧张而抿紧的嘴唇前将将停住。

“那么，慢慢来，就不会吓到咯，”男人轻声说，并坏心眼地保证每一丝气流都打在对方皮肤上，他贴着日向微微颤抖的唇瓣，若即若离地磨蹭。友情提示，他还笑眯眯地补充道，这回日向选手可别往后缩哦，万一后脑勺撞了墙，滋味可不好受啊。

但是日向已经没精力去注意那些了。他不敢往后，更不敢往前，整个身体紧绷得厉害，用力闭着眼，连气都不敢喘，脸颊上的红色向脖颈蔓延。宫侑挑了下眉，往后撤开，果然没过多久，就看见日向忍不住偷偷地睁开一只眼睛瞄他。

“侑前辈，”日向试探着开口叫了一声，神色困惑，“怎么——”

宫侑猛地亲了上来，把日向未说完的话堵回口中。他舔舐着对方的牙龈，滑过尖尖的犬齿时，那股微微的痛感让人上瘾，他往里探，卷住日向又软又湿的舌头吮吸，日向像被烫了似的，颤了一下，更加用力地抓住年长者的胳膊，手心热得厉害。待日向的唇边泄出几声几不可闻的呻吟，宫侑才微微放松，紧接着出其不意地咬了一下那舌尖，在听到猛的吸气声后，转而又去折磨对方的下唇。男生的嘴唇不像女孩一样柔软，偏薄，况且日向还有咬嘴唇的坏习惯，那片下唇上有一小块深色，在近距离下更加明显。但这并不影响宫侑含住他的唇瓣吮吸，故意弄出响亮的水声，直到其充血成一样的深粉色，又用牙齿细细碾过，估计是疼，日向下意识地往后仰，宫侑立刻伸手覆上男孩的后脑勺，心里一半怕这傻子撞了墙，另一半则想着把他往自己身上按。

日向像是终于回过神来，偏头找着角度，试图反亲回去，宫侑没让他轻易得逞，左摇右晃地完美躲开，让那些亲吻都落在了嘴角和脸颊。他夸张地擦了把脸上不存在的口水印，作出遗憾的表情，“日向明明是攻手，扣球总是出界可不行啊。”

“哈？！”日向忿忿地瞪大眼睛，瞅准时机对准男人的嘴唇亲了过去——与其说是亲吻，不如说是撞了上去，像只莽撞的小兽，却由于角度不对，磕到了宫侑的牙齿。宫侑戏谑的笑声大约是压到骆驼的最后一根稻草，日向气的大叫一声，双手啪地抱住宫侑的脸颊，冲着男人的鼻子狠狠咬了一口。

“哇啊！”宫侑毫无形象地惨叫出声。他手忙脚乱地把日向从自己身上扒拉下去，疼得一手锤墙，一手揉着自己通红的鼻尖。这会儿男人根本没法顾忌什么形象问题，后援会那帮姑娘看了八成要爬墙。“你是什么做的，咬人的小狗吗！”

“是乌鸦，”日向得意地把手拢在嘴边，啊啊地模仿了几声乌鸦叫声，他咧嘴，露出一口小白牙恐吓道：“会叼人鼻子、啄人眼球的乌鸦！怕了吧！”

“……真是服了你了，”宫侑把散落的刘海向后捋。他叹口气，朝日向摊开双手，一脸无奈道：“我不动行了吧。你亲吧。”

日向欢呼了一声，向上一窜，搂住男人的脖颈，胡乱地亲了起来。啊啊，宫侑一边用双臂稳稳地撑住男孩，一边心想，这回是真的满脸口水了。

过了会，大约是不满足于单纯地对着嘴唇又亲又咬，宫侑感觉到日向模仿起他先前那样，含住舌尖，笨拙地绕着它打转。年轻人的力道仍是控制得不大好，很容易就激动过头，但那些灵巧的触碰，和热情的交缠，让宫侑的眼睛眯了起来。他控制不住地偏过头，顺着日向的下颌线一路舔舐到耳侧。日向啊了一声，又被惊喘打断，身体抖得厉害。

“别……”男孩的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来一样，又尖又细。“很痒……”

但当宫侑在耳边低声问他“不喜欢？”的时候，这男孩却又不作声。他抬手去推宫侑，可随着又一记舔舐落在耳根处，那只手最终落在宫侑的头顶，手指用力地抓住那些被汗水打湿的金色发丝，不像是往外推，到像往自己身上拽。

于是宫侑便笑了。“日向不是 _乖宝宝_ ，明明就很喜欢。”

他每亲一下，甚至每当湿热的呼吸打在刚刚亲吻过的潮湿的皮肤上，就能明显地感觉到日向的身体跟着颤抖一下。这给宫侑带来了极大的满足感，他甚至贴着对方的耳朵，故意放大了那些粗重的喘息和色情的吮吸声。不一会儿，日向被亲的似乎双腿发软，整个人靠在他怀里，胸膛小腹紧紧贴在一起，皮肤又热又腻，并且无意识地磨蹭着宫侑的大腿，动作里带着几分迷茫和焦躁。

“张嘴。”宫侑让日向含住手指，却不肯老实呆着，用食指和中指夹住滑腻的舌头搅动，日向发出不知是抱怨还是什么的模糊呻吟，过了会，大约是被摆弄得别扭，还报复性地咬住了宫侑的手指头。宫侑立刻用手指压住年轻人的下颌，迫使对方张开嘴，紧接着他吻过去，一时间，手指、唇舌在一起翻搅，唾液顺着日向无法合拢的嘴角流出来，男孩的鼻息滚烫，脸颊涨红的仿佛要滴血，可爱至极。

宫侑亲着日向，另一只手则往下探，一直摸到硌着他大腿的东西。日向短促地尖叫了一声，想说的话却梗在喉咙里——或许他根本不知道该说什么，眼下，他脑子像是一滩化开的、热乎乎的糖浆，正往四下流淌，只觉得到处都失守，却不知道先对付了哪个好；更何况，思考一向不是他擅长的东西，唯有感觉到修长有力的手指握着自己，动作温柔且富有技巧性，速度渐渐由慢及快。

宫侑将手指蹭到阴茎头部时，听见日向大口喘息了一声。他的指腹带着些薄茧，还未到需要磨掉的程度，但是这个性格恶劣的二传手太清楚，即便那些轻微的粗糙感，也能在摩擦当中带来什么样的刺激。于是他用拇指重重擦过日向的前端，在对方倒吸冷气的时候，又绕着敏感的连接处轻柔地打转。从日向的反应来看，宫侑认为自己做的相当不错，因为半透明的前列腺液正对方性器前端的小孔处冒出。

宫侑便伸手握住阴茎底部一直向上撸动，那点稀薄的液体立刻涌出来一小股，打湿了他的手指。他坏心眼地把手举在日向面前，日向看着那截修长漂亮的手指上的水渍，羞愧地紧紧闭上眼，任凭宫侑怎么亲亲哄哄也不睁开。

然而真要这样放弃，他也不叫宫侑了，即便是在以“不服输”闻名的双胞胎二人中，他也是更加执拗的那个。他圈着日向的勃起，揉了揉顶端，接着小心地用指尖往小孔里面抠。

尽管作为二传手，宫侑的指甲都精心修剪得很短，但在抠弄的瞬间，日向猛地瞪大眼睛，没忍住呜咽出声。待从巨大的快感中回神过后，日向才发现，男人一直逗弄自己唇舌的那只手不知何时竟消失了，然而，还没等他喘匀了气，突然觉得臀瓣中探入一根手指，按着后穴的褶皱处打转。他立刻啊地叫了出来。

“嘘，嘘，”宫侑贴着日向的额头，又亲了亲男孩汗湿的鼻尖。眼下金发男人彻底地发挥了二传手多线程思考的能力，同时观察好几名球员和同时做两件事就像是基本素质，他一边缓慢又热情地揉搓着日向的勃起，一边又耐心地按摩着对方后穴肌肉，觉得差不多了后，他试着探入一根手指，而日向则在指节通过的时候，呻吟得格外大声。

待日向适应了后，宫侑便转动着手指撑开肠壁，由于两人姿势的缘故，前列腺的位置并不容易摸到，但他的手指长，还是触碰到了一点边缘。按压到的瞬间，日向大幅度地颤了一下，宫侑感到对方的阴茎在手中猛地一抖，便更加快速地撸动起来。

前后夹击之下，日向的喘息逐渐变得破碎，每当宫侑触碰腺体，或是在肠道里屈起手指时，

年轻人都会发出如同哽咽般的呻吟声，发红的眼角似是真的在流泪。他抓着宫侑坚实的腰身，手指徒劳地抠进肌肉，额头上不知是汗是水，蒙了细细一层水雾。

宫侑看着这个湿漉漉的、一团糟的、却又浑身带着鲜活的情欲的日向，视线好像被吸住了似的，半点也移不开。他移开握住日向勃起的手，啪地打开了淋浴喷头。日向还没反应过来发生了什么，就被一开始喷出的冷水激得大叫了一声。宫侑感到他的后穴瞬间收缩得很紧，牢牢地夹住了自己的手指。抱歉，宫侑连忙说，又拧了拧调温把手，俱乐部花大价钱配置的卫浴系统果真没叫人失望，水温很快便升了上来。

“侑前辈，”日向缓了半天气才放松下来，立刻气鼓鼓地指责道：“你是故意的吧。”而作为回答，宫侑则加大了手上的力度，让对方重新陷入呻吟与狂热。

温度一点一滴地升高，蒸腾的水汽缭绕在狭窄的淋浴间里，把一切都变得模糊起来。嘈杂的水声之下起伏着粗重的喘息，滚烫的水流滑过同样泛着热潮的皮肤，和汗水混合在一起，又被急促且略带粗暴的动作打散。宫侑向后梳的刘海落在前额上，正滴滴答答地落下水滴，这使他并不能很好地看清楚眼前一切，而日向则干脆早早就闭了眼，只一味地将头埋在他胸前，无声地大口喘气，宫侑甚至无法分清皮肤上那些灼人的热度来自于男孩的嘴唇还是鼻息，他们像是在淋一场异常炙热的暴雨。

高潮来临的时候，日向控制不住地仰起脖颈，宫侑忍不住低头细细亲吻男孩那潮红的面颊和颤抖的嘴唇，他分不清自己尝到是水流，唾液，还是生理眼泪，亦或三者皆有，但他喜欢那个味道，想一遍又一遍地亲吻它。

而他确实也那样做了。

****

宫侑让日向靠在自己身上，耐心地等待对方缓过来。过了会，日向便不好意思从他怀里挣脱出来，借着淋浴抹了把脸，却依旧很红，并在看向宫侑下腹处半勃起的阴茎时，那片红晕还有加剧的趋势。

“侑前辈，”尽管如此，可日向神情和语气却十分爽朗，“换我来帮你。”

“喂喂，可不是所有人都像你一样是个体力怪物啊，”宫侑拦住对方跃跃欲试的爪子，有些好笑，又有些嫉妒。他抱怨道：“我今天可是做了超多组的体能，累都累趴了，哪有力气干这事。改天啦，改天。”

“哦，”日向机械地点点头，也不知道听明白没有。然而没过多久年轻人又 ** _哦_** 了一声——这次听起来就与众不同了——他恍然大悟地说：“难怪每次魔鬼加训结束后，侑前辈你总是最先趴下的一个，瘫在地上拖都拖不动。”

“都说了，不要拿你自己的体能标准来衡量我啊小傻子！”宫侑啪地扶住额头。“日向，我说，咱们不要谈论这个话题了，越说我越觉得自己好可悲。”

“但是木兔前辈也还很精神的样子？甚至还能一路后空翻回到更衣室，”日向一脸认真道。

“……那个体力混蛋也不算。他跟你是一卦的你没看出来吗？”

“可佐久早前辈也——”

“啊啊啊快闭嘴！”宫侑崩溃地大叫起来。他猛戳几下墙壁上的洗发水按钮，一把倒在日向头上胡乱地揉搓起来，日向安静了半分钟后也啊啊啊地尖叫起来：“进到眼睛里了！水？水！”

直到两人草草冲洗掉泡沫后，混乱的场面才平息下来。日向坐在更衣室的板凳上，甩了甩头发，像只刚从水里钻出来的湿哒哒的小狗。宫侑看着他微笑起来，抓过毛巾帮他擦起头发，洗发水清爽的薄荷味让人心情爽利，可男人有点遗憾地咂咂嘴：“怎么不是橘子味的。”

日向耸耸肩，两年的外国生活给他带来不仅是金棕色的皮肤，还有这些不经意的小动作。“这不是俱乐部统一配的吗？”

“那我去跟经理要求换掉，”宫侑立刻说。

日向想了一会，宫侑趁机抱住他的脑袋，吧唧亲了他发顶一口。“薄荷味有什么不好吗？我觉得薄荷凉凉的，闻起来也很酷，”日向神色犹豫道，“而且，想象一下，咱们一整个队的大老爷们都是甜腻腻的橘子味……”

宫侑在脑海中模拟了一下那个场景，尤其是一个橘子味的、清新爽朗的、脸上堆满阳光般笑容的佐久早圣臣。妈耶。

“抱歉。薄荷味就挺好，”他打了个冷颤。“我也觉得薄荷味，”安全，可靠，适合大众，不会死人，“超酷的。”

第一章完。


	2. Chapter 2

日向不太清楚整件事是怎么开始的。仿佛回过神来时，两人就已经是这样的关系了。而作为两个人中脑子 _稍微_ 好使一点的那个，宫侑却一直记得那个有些过于炎热的夏季傍晚。

是时他刚升上高三没多久。队长北信介与阿兰等人毕业后，作为新任队长，他跟宫治、角名等人接过稻荷崎这面旗，面对着跟水芹菜一样嘎嘎脆生的一、二年级们，说手忙脚乱有些夸张，但磕磕绊绊却是真的。宫治太懒，满脑子除了回味上顿饭就是畅想下顿饭，角名又嫌麻烦，这家伙天生就长了一张无精打采的脸，宫侑自己则隔三差五就被教练拉去谈心，最近跟家里的狗闹了矛盾所以一脸苦闷的男人语重心长地对他说，宫侑同学，直言不讳地指出错误是好事，但也要偶尔照顾一下后辈们脆弱的情绪，所以可不可以请你注意减少一下你用语里的垃圾话，毕竟很多人来只是想打个快乐排球，而不是上演疯狗对吼。在一众三年级中，银岛结可能是唯一一个正常人，装傻和吐槽的尺寸都把握的刚刚好，够热血，会看脸色，关键时刻还很能煽情。所以往往是输了某场球后，宫侑生气地开骂扮黑脸，紧接着银岛在一旁打圆场，宫治则面无表情地嘲讽道侑你还有脸说别人，你明明也很逊，然后稻高排球部开始上演双胞胎大乱斗的传统艺能。在一片混乱以及无数脏话之中，角名伦太郎打了个哈欠，对脸上写满了惊恐和迷茫的新生们说没关系，习惯就好。他掏出几枚硬币递给后辈，说你去场上再练100个发球，顺便帮我下个注，800块全押宫治痛打宫侑。

在跌跌撞撞地蹚过磨合期后，三年级丰富的经验和成熟稳定的技术所带来的优势便日益显现，用宫治的话来说，稻荷崎风头正盛。IH之后，除了自家集团的几所高校外，还有不少县外学校发来了合宿邀请。当知道教练挑中的合宿对象里包括乌野时，宫侑有些意外，却又觉得理所当然。

“IH没能遇上真是可惜，”合宿的第一场练习赛就是稻高vs乌野，宫侑隔着球网对穿成一团橘色的日向翔阳故作遗憾地咂嘴，略微停顿后，他意味深长地笑眯眯道：“之前说的约定，恐怕要放到春高实现了。不过，不管怎么说，还是得先突破县预选才行，翔阳同学，下次可别让我失望啊。”

“什么约定？”背心上印着大大的10号的副攻问。尽管升上二年级，男孩依旧保留了这个号码，算是场小小的任性。他困惑地眨眨眼，“侑前辈是说托球给我那件事吗？可是我没有在春高前转学去稻荷崎的打算啊？”

“什——不是啊！不是那个！是在那之前要做的，你忘了？喂你不是吧，难得我说了那么帅气的话啊？！”宫侑的笑脸一秒垮掉。他气急败坏地用手在两人之间比比划划，“我说过，要先把你们痛扁一顿，记得不？”

“忘了，”日向老实地摇头，又扭头问影山。“你有印象么？”

影山“哈？”了一声。“我怎么可能有印象。”

“也对，”日向点点头，“毕竟除了比赛时间外，不能对头脑空空小山山的脑子抱有期待。”说完他身子一扭，灵活地躲过影山抓向他脑袋的手，然后对着宫侑一鞠躬，神色为难道：“侑前辈，呃，虽然我不记得当时答应过你什么，但是我们学校，这个，好像不允许学生斗殴，和外校的就更不行了。”

“ _‘不许斗殴’_ ，”宫侑看着影山依旧跃跃欲试踹向日向的腿和日向暗中回怼对方腰侧的胳膊肘，一时间不知道从应该哪里开始吐槽。“那你们这是在……不，等一下，我想说的不是这个啊，”他捂住脸。

“你刚刚不是说要痛扁我们一顿？”日向艰难地问道，他正被影山勒着脖子，看上去呼吸困难。

“排球！”宫侑双手抱住脑袋，崩溃地大叫起来，甚至破了音。“我说的是在排球上打败你们！要你们好看！我要，咳咳咳，我——妈的，治你个混蛋别笑了！”

“贼逊，”宫治说。

日向和影山倒是难得地停了手，像被按下了暂停键。影山立刻开口反驳：“下一次赢的也会是乌野！”

“侑前辈尽管放马过来，”日向也仰头直直地看向他，跃跃欲试地举起拳头，“我们春高见！”

宫侑看着小个子副攻眼神里那股毫不掩饰的兴奋与好胜，愣了下，接着扬起嘴角，微笑里半是挑衅，半是期待。

“……我们还得看这个多久？”在他们身后，月岛干巴巴地问。“你们是要打球，还是拍肥皂剧，二选一麻烦快些。”

“能先吃饭吗？我饿了。”宫治说。

****

由于第一天的练习赛中午才正式开始，没打几轮便到了傍晚，最后一场又轮到乌野对阵稻荷崎。

“可恶，还想多打几场，我感觉手脚才热上来，”日向往场上跑，一边不甘心道，脸颊气鼓鼓的。

“哈哈，”田中拍拍他的背，“又不是明天不打了，急啥？再说晚上还有自主练习呢，我来陪你练发球，怎么样？”

“好啊！”日向刷地蹦起来，差点撞上球网，这为他又赢得了影山的呆子大吼和月岛的嘲笑。

_体力怪物真可怕。_ 宫侑一边观察对方满场地跑动、跳跃，一边好奇地想 _，难道这家伙就不会累么？_ 然而仿佛在回答他的疑问似的，日向的状态越来越好，似乎就像男孩本人宣称的那样，他的引擎已经启动完毕，眼下烧得正旺。

在日向又一次超高起跳扣球后，宫侑忍不住喝彩起来。“呜哇，真夸张。不管看几次都让人惊讶到说不出话来啊。”他啧啧地感叹了一会，又转头瞪向自家兄弟，后者正心虚地移开视线。“治，你也给我用力跳啊 **用力** ！刚才那种软趴趴的渣渣拦网是啥啊？你是女高中生吗，跳起来怕裙底走光？！”

“不，全程都跳那么高明显不可能吧，”宫治拒绝道，“还有，把你的小学生垃圾话收回去，否则下次到我的发球轮，小心你的后脑勺。”

话虽如此，在紧随其后的一球中，宫治搭档角名完美地拦下了日向的快攻。宫侑走上前和队友击掌庆祝，余光瞥见对面个子矮小的副攻正捏紧拳头瞪向这边，脸上的表情介于“可恶的拦网”和“但是刚刚那个好帅啊”之间，眉毛纠结地竖着，来回来去地瞪着双胞胎两个，看上去像只脑袋不太灵光的小狗，但足够惹人发笑——好的那种。而宫侑再清楚不过，那个可爱而无害的外表之下隐藏着什么样的爆发力，于是越发严阵以待。果然没过多久，男孩便在一次反弹球后，迅速跑跑动到2号位，拦网的角名被晃了一下，等启动时已然慢了半拍，日向高高跃起，配合上影山的传球，分毫不差。

“虽然早就知道乌野10号很能跑，”银岛擦了把汗，对宫侑嘀咕道，“但是当发生在自己眼前时，会觉得更快了啊。”

“是啊，”宫侑机械地回答道，他的视线还停留在日向身上。精彩的得分之后，那男孩并没有像往常一样奔过去和队友庆祝，而是稍微远离了人群，尽管他依旧咧嘴笑着回复前辈们的称赞，但宫侑敏锐地观察到，对方的表情有些僵硬，微笑过后便迅速耷拉下去的嘴角透出些慌张。他顺着日向的微微侧过的身体上下打量，对方似乎正刻意佝偻着背，肩膀也紧绷得厉害，在飞快而小心地环视四周后，男孩伸手拽了拽短裤，看起来像是在试图把它拉松一些。

“日向，愣在那干什么呢，”影山的吼声传来。“该你发球了，呆子！”

男孩似乎吓了一跳，手猛地缩回来，立刻一边道歉一边跑向后场。宫侑眯起眼睛，看见对方发红的耳尖。

_哎呀呀_ ，宫侑想。 _看上去，热起来的可不光是引擎啊。_

几番来回之后，宫侑以一记大力跳发结束了比赛。他望着球网对面日向那混杂着明显的不服输和一丝不易察觉的放松的脸，微微翘起嘴角。“别走的这么快呀，还没做惩罚呢，”他甚至都没费心隐藏笑容里的恶意满满，用那个标志性的轻飘飘的语调，一字一顿道，“是不是呀，翔阳同学？”

日向猛地抬头，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。队长缘下力则对情况毫无助益地做起了带头示范，一边扔下毛巾和水瓶，一边招呼队员们：“全体，鱼跃一周！”

日向拖拖拉拉地跟在队伍最后面，当看着前面的队友一个个跳起，胸腹在地面上摩擦时，他的表情越发悲惨，如临大敌，五官紧紧皱成一团。宫侑敢打赌，就算当年乌野和稻荷崎在春高打到最艰难时，也没见那家伙绝望成这样。待终于轮到日向时，男孩的神色惨淡，似乎已经认命，闭了眼咬住牙就要往前跳。

“好啦，好啦，”宫侑笑着出声打断。“咱们还是先去吃饭吧。反正晚上还有的是时间，慢慢来。”

“哈？！你在耍人吗？”西谷已经鱼跃到场地尽头，闻言不爽道。

“怎么会，”宫侑立刻摆出一脸严肃，摆了摆手。“我怕治会饿死。毕竟我跟这家伙一个姓，当着外人的面，总得表演一下兄弟情深。”

作为回应，他那位 _好兄弟_ 狠狠地踹了他一脚。宫侑将将躲过，而一旁的日向则明显地松了口气，并感激地看了他一眼。宫侑假装没看到，乐于让日向自以为很好地守住了自己的秘密。你看，抓小动物不就是这样，你得给他留一道缺口，让他暂时高兴一阵，放松一阵，以为自己幸运得很，然后再猛地把闸合上。

“走吧小谷，先吃饭再说，”田中龙之介叫道，他伸手跨过日向肩膀，“走走，一会没饭了。”

日向一惊，条件反射地把田中的胳膊甩下来，又立刻发现自己反应过度，连忙说：“那、那个，你们先去吃饭，我要先上个厕所！”

“等下，”影山说，“我也去厕所。”他放下毛巾走了两步，发现日向仍站在原地没动，奇怪地问：“不走么？”

“你们俩是什么女高中生吗？”月岛嗤笑道，“去个洗手间还要一起走。你们待会是不是还得手拉手？”

“哈？！”影山怒瞪着月岛，继而转头冲日向吼道：“我先走了，日向你个呆子不许跟上来。”

“ **哈？！** ”日向叫的比影山还要大声。“明明是我先！混蛋影山你才应该憋着等下一轮。小心尿裤子！”

“你说什么？”影山怒道。“哪次坐大巴裤子湿的不是你？”

“我那是吐了！ **吐——了！** 不是尿了！影山你这家伙是不是故意找茬？再说了，我吐在田中前辈身上了，裤子要湿也是他湿不是我。”

“不是，你俩吵架别带上我啊，”田中慌忙向其他球队解释，他苦口婆心地说我不是我没有，真的，你们要相信我是个功能正常且不晕车的男人，但依旧有几个女经理捂着脸躲得远远的。

在一旁围观的宫侑笑得快岔气，“……这是什么小学生对话。”

“侑你也没资格说别人吧，”银岛吐槽道。自从阿兰毕业后，银岛结承担起了吐槽役的重任。其实继承人选一开始是角名伦太郎，毕业典礼上阿兰握着角名的手说以后就拜托你了，然而后者却一把甩掉了前王牌的巴掌说不要，好烦。阿兰抱着头大叫不要连吐槽都嫌麻烦啊你这人，完成了高中时代最后一次对大家的吐槽。

一片混乱中，影山先跑了。日向条件反射想要追，跑了两步却停了下来，站在原地咬了会嘴唇，对其他人说自己一会再去，叫大家先去吃饭。宫侑了然，知道对方跑的那两步必定十分难受，并且——男人在心里偷偷发笑——万一日向真和影山一道去了洗手间，可能要更加头疼如何解释了。

人们陆续离开体育馆，宫侑走到一半，停下脚步，“我也要去趟洗手间。你们先走吧。”

“你们真的是小学生吗？”银岛忍不住叫起来。“一个尿尿另一个也憋不住。”

角名面无表情接道：“双胞胎俩就是小学水平，难道你才知道？”

“不是，这怎么还刮蹭上我了？”宫治说。

“抱歉，”角名道，“习惯了买一送一捆绑销售。”

宫侑则指着银岛说小子我忍你很久了。他咬牙切齿：“角名也就算了，他跟治一个班，自然向着那狗崽子。你银岛结可是三年都跟老子在同一个班级，你个混蛋干嘛处处吐槽我。你就不能对我温柔点？”

“你懂个屁。”银岛一脸深沉地教育他道，吐槽也是一种爱。

许多年后宫侑会懂，并且会泪流满面地怀念起高中这段被偏爱的有恃无恐的时光；但当时他还太年轻，太简单，理解不了那么深刻的道理。所以他一把圈住银岛的脖子，试图薅光对方的头发。直到银岛捂着脑袋大叫起来：“——你他妈不是要上厕所吗？还在这儿磨蹭，小心你也加入乌野的尿裤子三人组！”

“哦操，差点气忘了，”宫侑立刻松开手往回跑，“暂时放过你。你们先走，我一会过去。”

“那我把你那份饭吃了，”宫治说。

“你敢你就死定了！”宫侑已经跑远了，声音回荡在走廊里。

****

直觉告诉他日向没去洗手间，宫侑回到空无一人的体育馆，果然在半掩着门的器材室看到了坐在角落里的日向。他轻手轻脚靠近门口，故作平常地叫了对方一声，满意地看到男孩的身影瞬间僵硬起来。

“宫——啊，是侑前辈，”由于背光，日向眯着眼睛辨认了好一阵，声音里透着紧张，“你怎么——我是说，那个，有、有什么事吗？”

宫侑闪身进来，顺手关了门，却没开灯，室内一下子暗了下来。宫侑敢打赌，日向一定连呼吸都屏住了，沉默笼罩着这狭小的房间。他缓了会，待眼睛适应了黑暗，才走过去，坐在日向身边，保持在一个恰到好处的距离，使他能够感受到日向身上散发出来的热量，但却又不至于碰到对方。日向则本能地缩起身子，双腿小心翼翼地蜷着，这使得他看上去更小了。

似乎终于忍受不了这古怪的气氛，日向开口打破了沉默：“……侑前辈，你不去吃饭吗？”

“我不饿，中午吃的有些撑，”宫侑以理所当然的口吻回答道，仿佛他们只是在球场边聊天，而不是并肩坐在漆黑而闷热的室内。他故作随意地双手向后撑，腿伸得长长的，像是在放松，而日向则在两人的膝盖碰在一起时，像被烫了似的挪开。“倒是翔阳同学，你在这儿做什么呢？”

日向的后背瞬间绷直了，像只浑身的毛都竖起来的警觉的猫。他支吾了好一阵，突然刷地站起来。“我…我要去吃饭了，”他含糊不清地咕哝了一句，便头也不抬地往门口走。

宫侑一直等他走到门口，才开口问道：“哎呀，可是翔阳同学 _那样_ 出去的话……没关系吗？”

男人的声音放得很轻柔，却保证对方能听清每一个字。果然，随着他抑扬顿挫的尾音，日向的手僵在门把手上，整个人仿佛静止在门口，像块沉默的石头，但宫侑能从对方弓起的背和愈发急促的呼吸声，分辨出那男孩此刻内心有多么慌张与不安，似乎一碰会爆炸。于是宫侑便笑了下，起身缓缓走过去。随着他的靠近，日向没有回头，甚至一动不动，但呼吸声却越发安静下来，仿佛在刻意压抑。

——而等到宫侑轻轻覆上日向略微汗湿的手，将它从门把上拿下来时，男孩甚至连呼吸都停止了。

“侑、侑前辈，”用结结巴巴根本不足以形容日向，宫侑简直怀疑这小子要把舌头咬下来。“你，不，啊我是说，我——”

“嘘，”宫侑比划了个噤声的手势。他拿过一个软垫，铺在地上，拉着日向重新坐下，才慢条斯理地开口：“干嘛这么紧张？这种事不是很常见嘛。”

“很、很常见？”日向像是抓住了什么救命稻草似的，猛地转头看向宫侑，连声问道：“是吗？真的很常见吗侑前辈？”

宫侑反而被这颗突然凑过来的脑袋吓了一跳。“啊，嗯，”他随口应付道，“算是吧。像篮球比赛什么的，不是时常会有吗。”

日向想了会，“我不常看篮球比赛……一般只会看些排球、棒球之类的，啊，偶尔也看游泳。”

“拜托，游泳短裤那么紧，”宫侑夸张地哇了一声，指出道，“不被勒到萎缩就算了，怎么可能硬得起来啊！”

日向听前半句时还笑出了声，紧接着听到后半句，又脸红起来。“我也不是经常这样，”他喃喃道，“因为今天碰到好多厉害的对手，一下子太兴奋了所以……而且今天只打了一会，平时的话，因为运动量大，累的话就不会，呃，我是说，不会那、那个。”

“啊，确实，”宫侑点头附和道，“是有这种情况呢。”

“是吧！”日向立刻说，急于寻求认同。“侑前辈也经历这种事吗？”

这就是搬起石头砸自己的脚。宫侑望着日向一脸可怜巴巴的样子，只停顿了半秒就毫无愧疚地撒起谎来：“我没有。治有过。对，就是他。次数还不少。”

抱歉啦兄弟，他在心里默念。

男孩小声地诶了一声，听上去有点惊讶，但肩膀逐渐放松了下来。宫侑耐心地等待着。过了一会，日向抬起头谨慎地看向宫侑，嘴张了张，似乎想说点什么，却又迅速地转移了视线，死死盯着地面，放在大腿上的手紧紧地攥住了短裤布料。

“翔阳你——”宫侑开口道。

与此同时，日向仿佛下定决心似的，闭着眼大声说：“侑前辈，请帮帮我！”

“啥？”宫侑目瞪口呆了一阵，整个事件发展得比他想象的快得多，显然也诡异得多。回过神后他立马颤声问，差点咬到自己的舌头：“你刚才说—— ** _哈？！_** 不是，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

日向一脸认真地点头。“侑前辈，虽然感觉很不好意思，但是拜托请告诉我怎么才能快点…快点冷静下来，”他愁眉苦脸地看着自己小腹以下，“我本来想着找个地方安静地呆一会，可是好像一点用都没有。”他双手抱住头，啊啊啊地悲鸣起来。

“什么啊，说的是这个啊，”宫侑长出了一口气，甚至想要抬手去擦额头的汗。夏日夜晚的凉风被隔绝在墙壁之外，他像是才反应过来，这间狭小的屋子有多么闷热。这全怪日向，他想，这家伙的表达能力令人叹为观止，怎么就能把这么无害的一句话说成那样暗示满满？宫侑又好气又好笑，不禁伸手弹了下对方的额头。

日向哎呦一声。他揉揉脑袋，但又不敢像面对影山时那样发火，只好苦着脸问：“为什么弹我啊，侑前辈？还有，你刚才说这个那个的，什么意思？”

“没什么，”宫侑立刻转换了话题，“那个，翔阳，你刚才说冷静不下来？”

“是啊，”日向哭丧着脸。“我都在这儿坐了半天了。可恶，我好饿啊。”

宫侑憋回一声笑，清清嗓子，摆出一脸认真的表情：“其实方法还是有很多的。比如，”他朝日向好奇的脸伸出一根手指，“你可以集中精神，想想不性感的事。”

“不性感？呃，”日向挠挠后脑勺，困惑道：“具体一点？”

“就是特别傻逼的东西，令人困惑的东西，可怕的东西，之类的。”

“比如？”

“比如，”宫侑掰起手指数道，“我会想宫治的脸。阿兰的胳肢窝。或者北前辈的训话。”

日向忍不住去想它们是否和之前的形容词一一对应。按道理讲似乎是的，可是这样一来，宫治的脸就会对应“特别傻逼”这个形容词。而让日向摸不着头脑的是，宫侑和宫治显然长得一模一样。 _大前提，小前提，结论_ 。他没敢问，明智地保持了沉默。

“你觉得怎么样？”宫侑问。

日向聚精会神地想了一阵。傻逼，困惑，可怕。“对我来说这仨都是同一个东西，”最后他摊开手，坦白道，“影山的脸。”

宫侑沉默了。稻荷崎最吵吵闹闹、不是在花式挑衅对手就是在疯狂对线粉丝、期间还能开个小差以精神攻击（对阿兰）和物理攻击（对宫治）输出队友、总之一刻也不能消停的家伙居然就这样熄火了，前队长北信介看到这一幕大概会欣慰地露出微笑。

这个史诗级的沉默显然也让日向不安起来。“还有别的方法吗？”他连忙转移话题。

“还有就是——”宫侑回过神，起了个头，突然顿住了。他本来想说，冲个凉也行，但不知怎地，突然就起了捉弄对方的想法。“——那就只能赶紧弄出来了，”他说。

日向短促地“啊”了一声。

房间太暗，宫侑看不清男孩脸上的表情。他接着一本正经地瞎编道：“毕竟总是憋着也不好，青春期还是要有正常的纾解方式。再说，你总是用精神转移法，万一习惯了，以后难免会在需要硬的时候想起不该想起的画面，然后……”

金发青年啧啧地咂嘴：“那岂不是很尴尬？而且容易解释不清。”

尽管被唬得一愣一愣的，日向却还是认真地听着。四下一片昏暗，宫侑不知道对方的脸颊是否涨得更红，但他分辨出那男孩确实把嘴唇咬了又咬。

“不行，”日向终于停止了用牙齿折磨着下唇。他小声咕哝道：“那太……啊，好羞耻。况且侑前辈你还在这里呢，我会紧张，不行，我会出…出不来。”说到最后几个字，他的声音渐弱，几不可闻。

宫侑呆愣愣地瞪着日向。居然这么认真地回答了？！这家伙脑子里装的都是啥啊？终于，他没忍住，抱着肚子笑得直抽气，像个点不着火的灶台。

见他这样，日向迅速地慌张起来。“是真的，”他结结巴巴地说，“别，别笑了，侑前辈——啊啊别笑了！我是说真的！”男孩忍不住大叫了声，然后立刻捂住嘴，连忙向门口方向看，生怕给人发现，伸长脖子、瞪大眼睛的模样活像只惊慌失措的小动物。

_真可爱_ ，宫侑想。然后他坏心眼更盛，做出一副思考状慢吞吞道：“自己来做的话确实。不过，如果不是自己的手的话，感觉会好一些。”

“这不是跟没说一样么，”日向沮丧地垂下脑袋，“我又没有女朋——啊，不是说如果有女朋友的话就会叫人家去——啊啊啊我不想说话了。”男孩呜咽起来，自暴自弃地把脸埋进手里。

——大概是鬼使神差。宫侑也不知道自己为什么要这样做，至少刚走进屋的时候他肯定没这想法来着，刚进屋的时候，他连自己想干什么都不清楚，多半只是觉得好玩，想欺负这男孩一下，就像在用一捏就会尖叫起来的橡皮玩具去逗弄一只不太聪明、但是活力外溢、拼命蹦跶的小狗。甚至直到前一秒，金发青年还只是存着捉弄人的心思。但是不知怎地，或许是这男孩的过度反应——或许是那些尖细的、小小的呜咽，带着齿痕的下唇，和攥紧裤脚的、微微颤抖的手指，又或者单纯因为这片过于燥热的黑暗，让事情的发展超出了宫侑的控制，但他没法停下来。

当他把手伸进日向的短裤时，日向猛地抬起头，差点撞到他的下巴。

“你干什么！”日向啪地抓住他的手腕，另一只手紧紧把短裤往上拉，惊慌失措地叫道。

“帮你，”宫侑理所当然地说，连表情都没变，仍是半笑不笑的模样。

“帮我？”日向简直就像一只滑稽的鹦鹉。“不——不不不，谢谢，呃，我是说，不用了，我自己可以。”

“别那么紧张，这很正常啦，”宫侑耸耸肩，示意日向放松一些，“男孩子在一起打手枪什么的。不然你以为我跟治是怎么睡上下铺度过青春期的？有小黄片还不是得一起看。”

日向瞠目结舌了半天，终于找回声音：“那你——”他咬到了舌头，吸了半天气，才接着说：“你跟治前辈也……？”

“嗯？嗯。”宫侑敷衍地胡乱应道，趁日向被分散注意力时挣脱了他的紧握，探进男孩的短裤。他没有告诉日向的是，他跟宫治确实偶尔在半夜一起看小黄片，但是撸管当然各撸各的。虽然几乎每次都会比时长，要不就是勃起次数，这类傻逼又毫无意义并且说实话在事后还会让人羞耻得想死的比赛，有时候也会开玩笑地扑上去大喊着让兄弟爽爽，然后被对方打，但总的来说，双胞胎之间的那些混账事都仅限于玩闹，宫侑还没有对着自己的脸发情的癖好。不过，这些都不需要让日向知道。他那模棱两可的回答让日向误会了个彻底，这个谎宫侑撒得毫无心理负担。

他摸到日向半勃起的阴茎，握在手里，日向下意识地夹紧双腿。“翔阳之前没有过这种经验吗？”

“没有，”日向顿了好一会才回答，像是在适应这突然的刺激感。他声音闷闷地：“我家只有我一个男孩。”

“这样啊，”宫侑松松地圈着他的阴茎，开始缓慢撸动。“那么，跟小飞雄也没有过吗？”

日向重重地倒抽了口气，不知是惊讶的还是爽的。“怎么可能？”他叫道，但又似乎不知道该往下说些什么，只得又喃喃重复了一遍，“怎么可能嘛，那个白痴……”

“那就是第一次了？”宫侑轻声笑道。“感觉……如何？”

然而他却不等日向说话，突然加快了手上的动作，就算日向有任何回答，也全部淹没在惊喘中。宫侑空闲着的手把日向的裤子往下扯，男孩的勃起弹了出来，已经完全硬了，斜着翘在空气中，使他有更多空间可以操作。他摊开手掌，尽可能地包裹住对方的柱身，摆动着手腕，动作有些急迫，这使他的手指毫不留情地重重蹭过敏感的环状边缘，带了几分粗鲁的意味，又用拇指不时地按住头部揉捏，这是他取悦自己时的技巧，却从未在别人身上使用过，甚至还因为紧张和兴奋而有些控制不住力道。宫侑不知道日向是否被弄痛了，还是正爽得厉害，太暗了，他几乎什么也看不见，只能听到日向破碎的呻吟在近处响起，像是在低声吟唱，而粗重的喘息就是他的鼓点。

房间变得越发闷热，没有光亮，微风和蝉鸣也被隔绝在墙壁之外，空气粘稠湿热，搅不动，像是整个沉入水底，宫侑从不知道夏季的夜晚如此难熬，但是日向突然埋进他的颈窝，粗硬而汗湿的短发扫过他的皮肤，指间也传来滑腻的感觉，如此地令人混乱。他的心脏因为这场隐秘而下流的情事而砰砰跳个不停，因兴奋而紧张，又被这紧张弄得更加兴奋。他试着回忆起抚弄自己的时候，男生们的粗话和女孩们的亲吻，甚至是他所有过的最旖旎、最大胆的梦；但是那些和眼前这个是不同的。这不同于他所知道的任何一种刺激。宫侑搞不明白，他都没有碰自己——他一直在摆弄日向，并且他甚至不是同性恋，可不知为何，他竟如此深地陷进情欲里。那些喘息，吞咽，躁动和欲望，就如同这见鬼的闷热，像沼泽一样卷住了他，还要拖着他往下沉。

或许确实缺乏这样的经验，日向并没有坚持很久便高潮了，随着撸动，精液一小股一小股地往外涌，有些射在地上，但大部分都淌进了宫侑的指缝。回过神后，男孩便拉着宫侑的手腕发愣，他还处在高潮余韵的混沌之中——可就算他头脑清醒，也完全不知如何是好。

宫侑一把拽下号码背心，胡乱地擦了擦手。“待会儿丢到洗衣机里就好了，”他满不在乎地说。然后定定地看着日向依旧有些迷茫的眼睛，咧嘴坏笑起来：“翔阳同学，以后也要帮帮我啊。”

日向的注意力被那微微上扬的尾音勾了回来。“好，”他想了想，认真地应道。

宫侑再次愣住了。他发现自己着实搞不懂日向。他自认为对排球上的事情十分自信，不容置疑，但这个乌野副攻却总是在挑衅，总是不服气；可当他跟他开起玩笑——当他对他说着一些模棱两可的话，一些可以随时逃跑的话，一些甚至连金发二传自己都没想明白的话时，这男孩却十分认真地回应了，神情近乎温顺，不再像头横冲直撞的小兽。然而只有宫侑自己知道，正是这样的回答，将自己的后路给截断了。

_真过分_ ，他坐在黑暗中苦笑起来。

“侑前辈，”日向见他不作声，不安地问，“怎么了吗？”

“没什么，”宫侑摇头，换回笑眯眯的样子。“那就说定了。”

“嗯。而且，万一我有事走不开，”日向诚恳地保证道：“我会拜托影山来代替我的。”

宫侑的笑容就僵在了脸上。“……你是认真的吗？”

日向点头。“影山他虽然人很混蛋，说话也有点那啥，完全不懂看人脸色，但是认真拜托他的话，他会好好完成的。”

“不，这个……”宫侑虚弱地张了张嘴。

“再说了，”日向正说到兴头上，完全无视了越发诡异的气氛。“那家伙和侑前辈都是二传，共同语言也多，说不定还可以一边讨论技术问题一边帮你——”

“啊行了行了，”宫侑捂着脸，坚定地打断了他。“别说了，嘘，就——别说了。”

“侑前辈，你不舒服吗？”日向立刻一脸担忧地问，紧接着站起身来。“我去喊治前辈和角名前辈。”啊，他想了一会，犹豫地补充道，或者我现在去叫……影山也行？

宫侑目瞪口呆地看了他一会。“……我可能是饿的，”最后，他别无选择地说。“对。我应该是饿了。”

“可你刚才说你早上吃撑——”

“ **吃饭！** 走走走，吃饭去。”宫侑大声说道，然后揪住日向的后领，拎着他朝门外走去。

第二章完。


	3. Chapter 3

联赛在十月末的最后一个星期六打响。

自V1联赛参赛队伍上升为10支后，每轮常规赛延长到五周时间。宫侑并不清楚巴西沙排是什么赛程，但日向看起来对此接受良好，在其他人或真心或假装地抱怨又要多打一周时，这名小个子接应却兴高采烈地蹦起来，抱着木兔光太郎开始高呼万岁，木兔虽然不清楚发生了什么，但看自己徒弟这样，便也跟着高兴地欢呼起来。站在他们附近的佐久早则往旁边横跨了一大步，远远地和两人拉开了距离，并动作熟练地从口袋里掏出口罩戴了个严严实实。宫侑怀疑，如果不是因为球队还在开会，这家伙多半还想穿个全套的防护服在身上，只为了防止吵闹二人组向自己传播傻逼欢乐病毒。

是时他们刚刚赢下常规赛的第一场，教练带头鼓起掌来，说这是个好兆头。宫侑的巴掌却拍得不情不愿。和其他队伍相比，他们是第一个在首周首场比赛就足足打满5局的，诚然对手立花Red falcons难缠至极——宫侑以自己从小学四年级到现在的二传经历保证，尾白阿兰无论在球网内侧还是对面，都是门非常恐怖的重炮——异常焦灼的比分和输赢交替的滋味并不好受，第五局比到最后，双方累积得分均已破百，最后靠宫侑的连续发球得分和木兔一记角度刁钻的小斜线扣球，MSBY最终赢下比赛。然而五局三胜便意味着他们在首周只能拿到2分，和那些三局完胜的队伍已经有了1分的分差。

“明天休息一天，都好好放松下，”教练在总结完比赛后宣布道，目光在球队中转了一圈，最后落在宫侑和木兔身上，“不过也别太野了。新赛季才刚开始，心态放轻松，状态可不能放松。周一训练迟到的人，自己去领罚鱼跃和发球。”

“……为什么感觉我被针对了？”宫侑直到教练离开后，才敢小声抱怨起来。“我明明一直都老老实实地呆在酒店里啊。”

“错觉啦，错觉，”木兔毫不在意地一把搂住他的肩膀，“你瞧，教练刚才不也瞪了我嘛。肯定是无心的啦。”

“就是因为也带上了你所以更叫我不安啊！”宫侑啪地打掉木兔的胳膊，又去推对方的脸。“别蹭过来！说不定就是因为你，导致我也被连带骂了呀！”

“小心我的发型！”木兔护住脑袋，躲闪了几个回合，仍被宫侑把竖着的头发压蔫了不少。这个脾气单纯主攻立刻大吵大嚷起来。“哈，你小子来真的？日向！徒弟1号，快来帮忙，给我把这个臭狐狸的尾巴抓住！”

日向响亮地应了一声，冲到宫侑身后，双手牢牢地环抱住了金发二传手。宫侑的两只手正跟木兔打得难解难分，只得用力扭腰，却怎么也挣脱不掉日向的禁锢。这他妈不科学啊，宫侑在心里狂吼，他记得日向明明是个力量只有1的渣渣来着。“日向，”再一次没能甩开力气惊人的小队友后，宫侑转过头叫道，声音里半是哄劝半是气恼：“把手松开。听话，别帮那只蠢猫头鹰。”

日向的视线在两人之间扫了个来回。“不行，侑前辈，”他振振有词道，“木兔前辈对我很好的。我得向着他。”

真没良心。宫侑撇嘴。“可是，我觉得我对日向也不差，还 _帮过许多忙_ ，不是吗，”他慢吞吞地说道，意味深长地咬住了某个字的重音。“小翔阳，到底 **帮** 谁，要好好考虑一下啊。”

这便是赤裸裸地威胁了。日向愣了下，直直看向宫侑的眼睛。两人大眼瞪小眼对视了半天，见日向不作声，宫侑便放心地转过头对付木兔，笑容嚣张至极。“完蛋了吧你这傻鸟，”他得意洋洋地开口，“日向当然是向着——噗哈！”

男人一句话还没说完，日向突然收紧手臂，勒得宫侑差点背过气去。木兔连忙竖起大拇指，“徒弟nice！”

“操啊，为什么，”宫侑肋骨生疼，缓了半天才喘匀了气。他看着师徒组笑得一脸得意，顿时气得牙痒，反手就去抓日向的脑袋。“今天我不把你这小崽子的毛拔光我就——”

“就怎样？”不知何时，佐久早来到他们面前。这位气场瘆人的攻手对三人拧在一起的胳膊啧了一声，冷冷地开口道：“你们这是今晚就要去教练那领罚？”

三个人立刻迅速弹开。木兔甚至还双手背后，稍息站好，腰板挺得直直的。

“臣臣你也太吓人了，我们只是在增进队友感情，”宫侑讪笑了两声，一手一个搂住了木兔和日向的肩膀。“你看，我们仨很和谐，很友好，就像三色团子那样挤挤挨挨地分不开。”

说完他疯狂地向其他两人使眼色，然而他们完全无视了他煞费苦心抛出的梗。宫侑明白，你不能指望一个关东人和一个东北人时刻做好吐槽的准备，即便是在人才济济的关西地区，像尾白阿兰一样能接茬接得稳准狠的也百里挑一。但宫侑真的身心俱疲，他不仅要处理段子冷场带来的羞耻感，还要忍受木兔在他耳边叨叨咕咕地说肚子饿了想吃团子，还有日向——宫侑咬牙切齿地发现，这该死的小混球则趁着他双手架在两人肩膀上这会儿，正偷偷地用胳膊肘怼他的腰。

佐久早怀疑地打量着他们，宫侑则感觉自己努力假笑的脸快要抽筋，就在他下定决心，即使被罚死也要暴打自家主攻与接应时，队长明暗修吾走过来。“你们几个怎么还没走？”男人问。“找个地方吃饭去？”

“成，”木兔立刻答道，仿佛他一直就等着这一刻。“我快饿死了。”

“我不去，”佐久早立刻说，“一帮人聚在一起，除了传播细菌还能干什么。”

木兔叉腰，摆出一副教育小孩的模样，“走啦阿臣，毕竟第一场比赛赢了，要好好庆祝一下。”

“是啊，臣臣，”宫侑也插话道，“我们也不能总是对着你的照片吃饭，整得跟遗体道别似的，多不吉利。”

“什么照片？”佐久早问。“你说什么玩意呢？”

日向立刻掏出手机，熟练地调出相册划了几下。“佐久早前辈总是不来跟我们一起聚餐，但是木兔前辈和侑前辈说不能少了你，所以每次都会在桌上摆上你的照片一起吃饭的。啊，就是这张。怎么样，拍的不赖吧！”他高举着手机，像邀功似的戳到佐久早眼前。“虽然有点照糊了，但是侑前辈指名要用这张，他说因为这张角度很好，这么拍显脸小。”

佐久早眯起眼睛，盯了一会手机屏幕上自己那张看上去像从斜下45度仰角拍的照片。“……宫侑，解释一下。”

宫侑本能地后退了一步。“我承认是我叫日向偷拍的，但是他的身高你也懂，只能照到这个角度了。”他一只手捂在胸前，另一只手举高，像运动员宣誓似的，“我发誓，我们真的不是故意要拍你的鼻孔的。”

佐久早沉默了一会，然后转头命令道：“日向，再来一次，就是勒他肋骨的那个。记得用手臂往斜上方发力，这样比较疼。”

“遵命！”日向立刻拦住了宫侑的逃跑路线。

“我操不是吧，”宫侑惨叫一声，“又来？！”

日向毫不留情地收紧了手臂，宫侑顿时感觉自己肺部的空气都被挤了出去。“佐久早前辈难得拜托我一次，”橘发青年操着服务业人员的彬彬有礼的口吻说，“侑前辈你就辛苦一下。”

“这跟辛苦有个屁关系，我他妈快喘不上——啊啊痛痛痛快松手！”

仿佛这对宫侑来说还不够糟糕一样，木兔也凑了上来。“这是在玩啥？”他眨了眨圆溜溜的眼睛，“怎么，侑侑你还想再来一轮吗？好耶，带我一个！”

最后，作为几个人中最年长的那个，明暗修吾出于队长的责任感，出面制止了混乱。宫侑虚弱地握住明暗的手表示感谢，而明暗则摆摆手说别客气，又转头语重心长地叮嘱其他三人，他说毕竟我们黑狼队打的是51配不是42，二传手是重要的球队资源，所以我知道大家很辛苦，但是拜托了，宫侑这条命怎么也得留到本赛季末。

……我果然还是被针对了吧，宫侑想，你妈的，为什么。

****

平和的气氛一直维持到吃饭时宫侑故意用木兔舔过的勺子给佐久早盛汤。事后队长明暗修吾不得不赔偿了打碎的碗碟，还送了店家好几张签名照片（不包括佐久早鼻孔角度那张）。店家看上去倒是很开心，宫侑因为恶作剧得逞也很开心，木兔和日向只要吃得饱就没什么不开心的，只有佐久早一个人黑着脸，不过他一直都黑着脸，所以也没什么特别的。

明暗修吾的目光在自家队员身上挨个扫过，说老实话他还是想不明白，为什么这帮小混蛋们在比赛中叱咤风云一个顶俩，可一下了球场就给人一种感觉，如果放着不管哪怕三分钟，他们也会捅出各种意想不到的篓子，不是搞死自己就是搞死对方。最开始升任MSBY队长那阵，明暗成天担心会收到警察局打来的电话，告诉他宫侑和木兔终于抢劫了银行或是偷走了枚方公园的过山车，又或者佐久早因为某个路上的小孩冲他吐口水就绑架了对方全家——现在这个叫人操碎了心的名单上还要加上一个日向翔阳，这名新进接应看着乖巧讨喜，实则行动力惊人，讲好话夸人相当麻溜，对什么都来劲儿得很，和木兔、宫侑放在一起，简直像是给那俩人成天瞎逼想辙搞事的脑袋上扣了个效果放大器一样，令人头疼的程度呈指数倍增长。这份不断变长的问题儿童名单让明暗修吾在一个月里掉了平时两倍的头发，并且成功地将他从一个无神论者改造出了有事没事都想去神社拜拜并求个签的习惯。明暗修吾在高中时期好歹也担任过排球队长，队里也不是没出现过这样让你又想揉揉他们的脑袋又想踢他们屁股的家伙，但通常来说那样的混蛋小崽子一队里面最多出现一、两个，像一整个扭蛋机里只有那么一两个隐藏款，而明暗修吾不知道自家俱乐部在选人方面是否有某种折磨人的偏好，但是他总有种错觉，仿佛每一所高校球队里的隐藏限定款都被精挑细选地聚集到了他的麾下。而且他拒绝管这个叫命运的牵引，或者更贴切一点，明暗修吾的全日制托儿所。

佐久早戴好口罩，跺着脚走了。明暗叹口气，说那我也回去了，大家周一见。

木兔看着队长远去的背影伸了个懒腰，自言自语道：“在训练馆附近租了房子真好啊。唉，我要不要也回趟家？”

“反正这个时间新干线还有，不怕贵你就回去呗，也就是少买几个月发蜡的事，”宫侑不怀好意地提议道，“当然了，这是按你的用量来算。”

“你小子怎么嘴那么坏！”木兔叫道。“不管你了，我先回宾馆了。”

“侑前辈不回家吗？”他们一边往回走，日向一边问道。“兵库离这边还挺近的吧。”

“不回啦，就一天，不想折腾，”宫侑耸耸肩。或许由于周围多是些住宅区和公园的缘故，枚方市并不像临近的大阪或京都那样热闹，夜幕降临后，偶有一两处灯火安静地亮着，整个城市正悄然入睡，显得格外冷清。“对了，明天想出去逛逛么？”

“好啊！”日向立刻说。他正盯着街边商店墙壁上的广告看，宫侑跟着瞥了一眼，是某个电影的宣传海报。“还想看电影，好久都没去影院了。”

“那个片子吗？已经下线了哦。”宫侑一边说，一边偷瞄日向的反应。见男孩略带失望地耷拉下肩膀后，他才扬起嘴角，慢悠悠道，“不过，我记得酒店的电视可以点播来着。”

“真的吗？太好了，谢谢你告诉我，侑前辈。”日向肉眼可见地开心起来。他仰头看着宫侑，四周零星的灯火在那双眼睛里闪烁。

如果说，还有什么能让这男孩更雀跃的话，大概就是宫侑嘴角的弧度慢慢放大，下一秒，他朝日向眨眨眼，“……而且，明天可以去看看有什么新上映的。”

说完，宫侑往前走，日向站在原地愣了一会，然后飞快地追上去，不一会儿便超过了他。虽然看不到日向脸上的表情，也没听见任何兴高采烈的欢呼，但宫侑看着日向走在前面的背影，发现那男孩连脚步都变得轻快起来。

****

宫侑洗漱完毕，对着电视胡乱按了几下遥控器便扔在一边，打着哈欠一头扎进枕头里。正当他昏昏欲睡时，手机叮叮当当地响了起来。他摸索半天才把那玩意抓到眼前，眯着眼睛看了好一会，才发现是日向发来的邮件。

_侑前辈，你睡了吗？_ 日向在邮件里问。

宫侑下巴枕着枕头，半睁半闭着眼打字，按错了好几次键盘。 _没有，怎么了？_

_没什么_ ，日向的回复很快， _打扰你了。好梦。_

宫侑按了两个字，手指却停在发送键上。他盯着闪烁的光标，直到屏幕黑下去，然后慢慢爬起身，删掉了它们。

_我还有一个小时就去睡。_ 他发给日向。

几分钟后，宫侑踩着门铃声拉开房门，门口站着的果然是日向翔阳，后者穿着旧T恤和短裤，手里拎着一个便利店袋子，掐着嗓子朝他挤眉弄眼：“先生，是您叫的特殊服务吗？”

“搞啥啊！”宫侑一把将男孩拎进来，还得探头朝走廊两边瞅，确认没人后他砰地摔上门，才回过头板起脸来训日向：“你这都是在哪学的啊！靠，万一被人听去，上小报头条怎么办？教练会宰了咱俩的。”

日向咯咯直笑，“放心啦，签约酒店哪来的什么小报狗仔？”

说着，他就往屋里走，但宫侑马上横跨一步堵在他前面。金发二传抱起胳膊，居高临下地打量着他，摆明了不会轻易放人。“说吧，来找我干嘛？”

“先进去，侑前辈快别在这儿堵着，进去再说，”日向双手去推宫侑，但后者立刻张开双臂撑住墙，把狭窄的玄关卡了个严严实实，日向无奈地叹口气，摸摸鼻子，不好意思地承认道：“好吧好吧，就是那个电影啦！我在电视上找到了，结果发现还有点…吓人，可是毕竟都看了一半了，不看完的话又很难受。”

“所以你想找人陪你看？”宫侑扬起眉毛。“这种事你叫木兔啊。那家伙不仅不会怕，多半还会觉得有趣。”

“我发邮件给木兔前辈了，但是他没回。可能睡着了，”日向说。

“所以你就来烦我，还站在我门口说了那种叫人误会的话？妈的，那我不是血亏？被吵醒，上小报头条，还没睡到人，”宫侑靠了一声，连连摇头，“不行不行，你还是去找那只蠢猫头鹰吧。我陪你一起去砸门。”

日向却铁了心要赖在这儿。“什么啊，侑前辈你不是还有一个小时才睡嘛。”他左躲右闪，试图突破宫侑的拦截，终于瞅准机会，使劲戳了一下宫侑的腰，趁对方哎哟一声歪倒时，嗖地从缝隙里挤过去，踢掉鞋子，欢呼一声跳到宫侑床上，用被子把自己裹了个严严实实，一副誓不挪窝的样子。

宫侑简直叹为观止。他一边把遥控器扔给日向，一边恶狠狠地叮嘱道：“看完电影就给我滚蛋啊。”

日向嗯嗯地满口答应，一边往床边挪了挪，确保宫侑也能舒服地躺上来。他从便利店袋子里掏出一包零食递给宫侑，讨好地笑笑：“我还给你买了爆米花。”

“高热量，还没营养，”宫侑咂嘴，没有接，一脸嫌弃。“除了让人长胖以外还有什么用？”

日向斜睨着他。“所以你不吃么？”

“……吃。”宫侑一把抓过袋子，哗啦哗啦地吃了起来。他看着日向调好台后，舒服地叹了一声靠进枕头里，短裤下的小腿露在被子外面，便又忍不住重申道：“别忘了，看完就走啊。”

“啊啊知道了，知道了，”日向嘟囔道，翻了翻眼睛。“不是，侑前辈你原来是这么烦的人吗？我还以为双胞胎中比较啰嗦的是治前辈来着……看来我当时可能记错人了。”

“哈？！我哪里烦？我可是好心好意收留了你耶。再说，你怎么会把我跟治那傻屌搞混，你是瞎吗，明明我要帅的多——”

日向的回答是抓了一大把爆米花，塞进宫侑嘴里，直到男人的嘴巴被撑得满满的，再也说不出话来。

电影不算难看，宫侑一开始还半心半意地边玩手机，后来便渐渐被剧情吸引，聚精会神地看了起来，因此便忽略了身边日向那渐渐拉长的呼吸声。影片进行到末尾高潮时，宫侑下意识地跟着镜头往前倾身，忽地感到肩膀一沉，转头发现日向歪歪斜斜地靠着他，不知何时竟睡了过去。

搞啥啊这都是，明明吵着要看电影的人怎么睡着了。宫侑今天第二次在心里无力地吐槽。他瞪着日向那头随着呼吸微微起伏的橘色发梢，又好气又好笑地抬起手，想攥拳去拧这家伙的头顶，却又有些想摸摸男孩那不服管教的、四下翘起的发梢，看看是不是和想象中一样扎手。而日向则一直睡得很安稳，呼吸绵长而均匀，在宫侑的记忆里，他极少看到这男孩这样安静的时候。他的手滑稽地在日向头顶停了一会，最后落到遥控器上，按小了音量。

_这还真是…亏大了。_ 宫侑想。

****

翌日清早，宫侑被日向的大叫声吵醒。男孩高分贝地叫着“起床啦起床起床起床啦”，一边哗啦一下掀开窗帘。事后据日向说，这是高中时球队叫人起床的传统艺能，简洁高效，让人神清气爽，而宫侑却只在其中读出了人性的泯灭，男人正忙着在晃瞎人的阳光中，一边惨叫一边试图用手臂、枕头和被子捂住脸。

日向跳上床，把宫侑的脑袋从被子里挖出来，捧在两手间来回摇晃。“侑前辈，快醒醒，今天不是要出门吗！”

宫侑还没完全清醒，又被晃了个晕头转向，费了半天劲才从日向手中拯救出自己岌岌可危的脑袋。他抓起枕头埋住脸，闷闷的声音从其下传出来：“那也不用这么早啊……我再睡会。”

日向不满地啊了一声，“可今天是难得的休息日耶。”说着，又去拽男人。

“你也知道是休息日！”宫侑的手指死死扣住枕头，越想越气，“知道我昨晚是几点睡的吗？你跑过来吵着要我陪你看电影，结果自己却早早睡着了——你小子是故意的吗？啊？”

“咦，我都没注意自己什么时候睡过去了。”日向愣了下，顿时一脸备受打击地哀嚎起来：“这样说的话，难道我错过了电影结局吗？！”

“啊啊都说了，不要在人家耳边鬼哭狼嚎啊！这样我还怎么睡得着！”

“睡不着就别睡了啊！快点去洗漱我们好出去。”日向再一次扑上来，抢夺起男人的被子。宫侑死不松手，跟他扭打在一起，在床上翻来滚去几回合，终于忍无可忍，趁日向松懈的一瞬，掀开被子，一把将男孩拽了进来，紧接着用四肢缠住对方，像八爪鱼一样，把日向牢牢固定在怀里。日向挣扎了一会，便不动了。然而经过这番折腾，宫侑这下睡意全无。

我他妈都是造的什么孽啊，男人崩溃地想，却又不肯就此起床，顺了日向心意，只好偷偷睁开一只眼睛去瞄对方。日向在他怀里老实得很——甚至有些过于老实了，反而让宫侑警觉起来。

“怎么了？”他低头问道。

“侑前辈，”日向小声说。“你那里……硌着我了。”

宫侑沉默了一阵。“如果我说是遥控器，你能信吗？”

日向看了看床头柜上的遥控器，又扭头看了看宫侑。“呃，能？”

宫侑放弃般地把头砸进枕头里。“这是正常现象，”他说，“别告诉我你早上起来没经历过这个。”

日向摇头，又点点头，似乎苦恼于如何才能正确地表达出自己的意思。宫侑叹口气，正打算放开日向起身去厕所的时候，日向却往他怀里又凑了凑，双手环住男人的后背，小声但十分清晰地说道：“来做吧。”

宫侑扬起眉毛。“你自打从巴西回来，是不是主动太多了？”

日向啪地一巴掌推开宫侑，气鼓鼓地说：“不做拉倒。明明我好心问你。佐久早前辈说得对，稍微对你好点你就会得意忘形，跟混蛋没两样。”

说完他便要爬起来，宫侑哪肯放他走，立马捞回来箍在怀里。“我就是问问嘛。还有，你别听那个洁癖狂的，他那是嫉妒我人气高粉丝多，还有日向你喜欢我胜过他。”

“没有啊，我明明更喜欢佐久早前辈，”日向呵了一声，指出道，“不过我倒是很欣赏侑前辈的自信。”宫侑觉得日向这笑莫名地眼熟，高中时代对阵乌野时，他没少在某个金发副攻脸上收获这种让人恨得牙痒痒的嘲讽笑。

“……还更爱讽刺人了，”宫侑不高兴地捏捏日向的脸颊。“一点都不可爱。再这样下去，我就要讨厌巴西了。”

“我不需要‘可爱’来形容。”日向不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，“你到底做不做？”

“做，做，”宫侑又把日向往怀里紧了紧，笑嘻嘻道：“那你来亲亲我。”

“别太过分啊混蛋前辈，”日向拒绝道，“难道现在不是应该你来求我才对吗？”

“行啊。”宫侑立刻清清嗓子，“那么拜托你了，日向选手。亲我。”

明明是求人，这男人却有本事把话说得像是发号施令，脸上还似笑非笑，又嚣张又欠揍。日向忿忿地骂了一句就要起身，“你憋死算了。”

宫侑抱着日向翻了个身，让日向趴在自己胸膛上，然后摊开四肢，摆出一个投降的手势。“好啦，好啦，”他冲他眨眨眼，“小翔阳来亲亲我嘛。求你啦？”

这男人本就有一把好嗓子，偏还是关西腔，讲起情话来音调转了好几个旖旎的弯，光是听着就让人身上酥了半边，日向最受不了这个。像是被蛊惑了似的，他凑上前去笨拙地亲吻宫侑的嘴唇，宫侑则探进日向的T恤，沿着脊椎抚摸男孩那光滑紧实的背，又抽出手按住对方头顶，温柔又强硬地将他往下推。

细密的亲吻一路向下，直到感觉到阴茎被炽热的口腔包裹，宫侑舒服地叹了口气。他仍记得日向第一次给自己口交时，甚至不懂得怎么缩回牙齿，宫侑不得不忍受了那些细小的疼痛和磕磕碰碰的扫兴，而那时日向也似乎觉得有些对不住他，亦或希望这事快些结束，于是便含住宫侑刚硬了一半的阴茎用力吮吸，脸颊都凹了进去。这么做的直接结果是宫侑嚎了一嗓子，不得不揪着日向的头发把他拉开，差点被一个简单的口交搞出心理阴影。日向问他怎么了，神情里抱歉和困惑的意思一半一半，宫侑缓了半天，才鼓起勇气让他重新埋头下去。 _你得温柔点，_ 他在欲望的边缘挤出耐心，指导男孩说， _不能一上来就用力吸，试着从下往上舔，然后再含进去。_

“侑前辈，你是怎么知道这些的？”那个时候，日向问他。

_看片，_ 宫侑想。但是他说：“这不是废话么。我交往过那么多姑娘。”

顿了下，日向又问：“那你为什么…不去找你那些女友呢？”

“如果哪天允许男女混打了我会的，”宫侑胡乱应道。他正忙着配合日向的节奏，将男孩的头轻轻地往下压，因此也错过了日向脸上的表情。

在有过几次经验后，日向现今的动作越发熟练起来。他含住其中一个囊袋吮吸，然后沿着竖起的阴茎由下至上用舌尖舔出一道潮湿的痕迹，反复这样的动作，直到整个柱身都湿漉漉的。他朝顶端吐了口唾沫，下一秒，湿热的口腔便包裹了上去。

宫侑擦过日向的上牙膛，感受着对方搅动的舌头一下又一下地卷过边缘的厚肉，滑腻的质感让他的脚趾蜷缩起来。他尺寸不小，日向没法完全吞进去，但仍努力地放松了喉咙，紧窄的感觉挤压着宫侑神经，使他不得不抓紧被单，避免冲动地埋进去。

他已经足够硬了，让日向又吸了一阵后，便把对方拉倒在床上。“摸你自己，”男人简短地命令道，声音沙哑得厉害。

日向脸颊红润，微微喘息着，把短裤脱至脚踝，蜷起膝盖，抓住了自己的阴茎。他的阴茎和身上其他地方的皮肤一样，也是蜂蜜色的，据他自己说，是在巴西被拉去裸体海滩时晒的，这让宫侑羡慕了好久；尺寸算是中等，但由于刮了毛而显得长而干净。

宫侑痛恨自己必须从这幅画面上移开视线，他快步走到房间一隅，从行李箱中间的小袋子里翻出套子和润滑剂，每当这种时候，这酒店房间就显得该死的大。做好扩张后，他把日向翻了个个儿，日向发出轻微的不满的呼噜声，像只猫，可这家伙明明应该属狗，或是只毛绒绒、黑漆漆的乌鸦崽子，但宫侑不想冒险，于是他凭着记忆里对付猫的经验，挠挠日向的肚子，又低头去亲他的后颈。日向咯咯笑着躲开，捉住宫侑的手，要他去摸自己的勃起，宫侑却把手抽走了。

“侑前辈，”日向不满地叫道。

“我知道，我知道，”宫侑贴着那截黏着橘色的碎发的后颈，咕哝着保证道，“马上。”

他扒开日向的臀瓣，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢挤进头部，停了一阵，好让日向适应——即便事先用手指扩张过，他也必须专注与小心，不想搞砸任何事情——待感觉到日向没那么紧绷后，他才按着日向的肩膀，稳住对方的身子，缓缓地将自己埋进去。

整个进入后，宫侑和日向不约而同地长长地喘了口气。“好深，”日向喃喃道。

宫侑缓缓抽出，感觉阴茎顶端的厚肉在刮蹭着肠壁时，日向倒抽了一口冷气。待只剩头部埋在后穴里，宫侑又再次以折磨人的速度挺入，确保日向能感受到甬道被一寸一寸地撑开。他抓牢日向的胯骨，将对方用力往后拽，直到自己的胯骨狠狠挤压着对方的屁股——直到他再也没法进去更多时，才停下来，也不动，就只是埋在里面，感受着对方柔软紧致的内壁熨帖地包裹着他的阴茎，像是某种滚烫的液体，而日向则因为这过分的深入而无意识地呻吟出声。

“小翔阳，”宫侑的声音更像是一声叹息。“里面好热。”

然后他摆动起腰，一遍又一遍地撞击着日向的臀瓣，以致于那里的皮肤迅速地泛起色情的粉红色。作为二传手，他天生懂得拿捏节奏，从浅而快的耸动过度到剧烈而狠戾的抽送，不时地穿插一些长而深的贯穿，配合着一些旋转和挤压，总是能轻易地将日向带到一个高峰，然后在男孩享受着、呻吟着乞求更多时，却突然改用新招，使对方挣扎在错愕和新一轮涌来的情欲中。日向起初用手撑着床，后来又换成了小臂，在宫侑动作越发剧烈时，被顶弄到某个地方的瞬间，他上半身彻底塌了下去，用头抵着床单，呜咽着咬住手背。

日向的后面绞得太紧，宫侑有些痛，不得不停下来安抚男孩的后背，那里微微汗湿的皮肤在日光下闪闪发亮，光滑柔韧的触感仿佛在吸着他的手掌，叫他舍不得离开。宫侑宽大的手掌沿着日向肩胛骨一路滑至尾椎，那些因持续运动而塑造出的坚实而富有弹性的肌肉，饱满而蕴含力量，让他想起某些凶猛而漂亮的野兽。

日向在那些抚摸下微微颤抖，宫侑着迷地看着，又开始了用力地挺动。他无法控制地钳住日向的腰，力气大得似乎会留下痕迹，但那不是现在需要考虑的事情，现在他只想更深、更快地操他，更何况，他是宫侑，考虑后果四个字从来不写在他的字典里。

日向的呻吟变得破碎，弓起的腰部和一跳一跳的勃起说明他已临近边缘。宫侑也快忍不住了，或许三分钟前他还能考虑拔出来冷静一下，但对方那甜腻地绞紧的内里让他只想永远地埋在里面。他伸手去摸日向的阴茎，在那种被情欲驱使着的粗野撸动下，日向几乎在他刚碰到他的时候就射了。宫侑则在几次用力地挺入后，也掐着日向的屁股射了出来，手指深深地陷进臀肉里。或许是因为晨勃后他还没去小便，又或许单纯是因为这场激烈的性事，宫侑感觉这次射精格外地漫长。

日向顺势往床上一趴，连胳膊都不想动弹一下，说话还有点微喘：“好久没这样做过了。”

“是啊，”宫侑把套子退下来，打了个结扔到一边，从洗手间回来后，他重重地倒在日向身边。“毕竟放假的时候大家也不见面嘛。”

日向没说话。过了一会，他推了宫侑一把。“你怎么就躺下了？倒是给我拿张纸巾啊。”

“喂喂，给我用上敬语啊你，别太嚣张啊混蛋小乌鸦，”宫侑完全不想动弹。“你那边床头柜也有，自己拿啦。”

“我现在一动就很难受啊，”日向踢了宫侑小腿一下，立刻又吃痛地哼唧起来。“侑前辈你快点去洗澡吧，之后换我。”

“不要，”宫侑翻身把日向搂在怀里，两个人汗津津地躺在一起。“先睡一会，醒来再说。”

“啊啊？不是说好要出门的吗？”

“来得及啦，正好中午的时候出去，”宫侑的保证被哈欠打断了，他带着朦胧的睡意黏黏糊糊地亲吻着日向的头顶。“放心吧小翔阳，一切都来得及。”

****

由于错过了早餐，饥肠辘辘的两人先去找了饭馆。宫侑在日向别别扭扭地挪着屁股坐在凳子上时，没忍住喷笑出声，立刻收获了男孩怨念的瞪视。作为报复，日向夹走了宫侑拉面里的叉烧，并且当着他的面，故意咀嚼地很大声，叉烧拉面配上白米饭硬是被这小子吃出了烤肉放题的豪华感。

吃过饭后，他们去逛了体育用品店。虽然球鞋护膝等等都有赞助商提供，但宫侑对此就像女孩们买衣服一样，永远都忍不住走进店里查看新出的款式，哪怕只能看看。日向似乎也一样乐在其中，他东张张西望望，在货架之间穿梭，仍像个孩子似的，对某个新上市的护膝或是新图样的运动服发出惊叹。

“侑前辈，这边！”日向在几排货架外朝宫侑摆手，“快来看这个！”

宫侑走过去，日向指着一双鞋子，嗓音透着激动：“侑前辈，这双鞋超帅啊！”

黑色的球鞋，侧面靠近鞋跟部分划了几道设计巧妙而又不会喧宾夺主的白色斜线，乍一看不太起眼，但宫侑却无法移开视线，那让他想起稻高黑色的队服和狭窄的白色领口，记忆里队长北信介站在楼梯下回头对他和宫治微笑着说期待的画面仿佛仍旧发生在不久之前，而宫侑很高兴没能辜负自己当时的回应。

“配色感觉很像稻荷崎呢，”日向望着他笑道，亮闪闪的眼睛十分可爱，“也有点些像乌野的运动外套。啊，总之黑色真酷。”

宫侑拿起鞋子凝视了半天，然后放回货架上，伸手弹了下日向的额头。“你瞎高兴啥啊。这又不是赞助商的牌子，买了又不能穿。”

日向哎哟一声捂住额头，也知道确实如此，仍有点不甘心地嘀咕着：“可以买来收藏嘛。而且侑前辈你看起来好像还挺喜欢这个的，真的不考虑一下吗？”

宫侑摆摆手。“我喜欢的东西多了，”他一边说着，一边往外走。到了门口，奇怪地回头瞅日向，“不走吗？不是说好要去看看现在有什么片子来着。”

日向应了一声，连忙小跑几步追上去。但不知怎地，宫侑觉得对方的神色似乎有点闷闷地，不似刚出门时那样开心。不过也许只是错觉，因为没过多久男孩便又重振精神，兴奋地自说自话起来，喋喋不休地讲着他最近想看的电影名单。结果令人苦笑不得的是，他一部不差地挑中了所有已经下线的电影。

“哇，”宫侑夸张地感叹起来，毫无同情心地嘲笑道，“日向你真厉害。你该不会是按照过期的电影杂志做的功课吧？”

“够了啊侑前辈，我看的时候明明有在上映的，”日向哭丧着脸，对着放映列表直磨牙。“我只知道今年的联赛为了给奥运会让路所以缩短了赛程，怎么连电影上映都要这么赶的吗？”

宫侑笑够了后，问道：“那现在怎么办？”

日向挠挠头。“又不能去便利店买漫画，明天才是周一……啊啊，可恶，好不容易和侑前辈出来一次。”

日向愁眉苦脸的样子很滑稽，但宫侑却没能笑出来，这个问题同样难倒了他。他和日向首先是队友，然后是床伴，而让宫侑感到惊讶的是——男人直到此刻方才意识到，除了这两层关系之外，二人几乎没什么联系。高中时他们的学校距离太远，还没察觉出什么，然而自从日向回国、加入黑狼队以来，两个人的相处时间一下子变多了，宫侑突然发现他们不知道该如何处理这些多出来的时间。回头来看，他以为自己对日向了解甚多：当二传时，瞥一眼对方的动作就知道那小子接下来要往哪里跑、想扣什么球，当床伴时，甚至不需要日向开口，他就知道哪里该重些，哪里该轻点，何时该说些情话，何时又该说些粗语，他甚至比日向自己更加了解对方的身体构造；可他又似乎对日向什么也不知道。当他们不在球场中的时候，不在床上的时候——当他们只剩下两个人自己的时候，又该做些什么？宫侑没有想过。但他又觉得自己应该知道。就像是考试时出现了某道熟悉的题目，并不难，但你就是答不上来，而更糟糕的是，在接下来回答其他题目的时候，你会一直惦记着它。这让宫侑莫名地感到烦躁，而日向失落的表情则对眼下的情况毫无助益。

他的视线扫过日向微微耷拉下来的嘴角，落在一旁的商店指示牌上。“日向，”他突然叫道，“你打篮球吗？”

日向困惑地看了宫侑一阵，摇摇头，“足球和网球倒是接触过，因为朋友的缘故，但篮球还真的……”他咬咬嘴唇，不情愿地承认道，“我这个身高就不去瞎掺和了。”

“身高不是问题啦，”宫侑咧嘴，用拇指往身后一指，抛了个挑衅的眼神给日向，“投篮机，要比比吗？”

日向顺着望过去，远处游戏厅的音乐开得正响。男孩的眼睛渐渐亮起来，宫侑甚至有种错觉，连他脑袋上那堆橘子头发也翘得比原来更高了。“比啊！侑前辈你就等着输光裤子吧！”

“什——不，等下，让我确定一下，我们比的是投篮不是妈的脱衣划拳吧？”宫侑激烈地吐槽道。“日向你脑子里都装的是什么啊？”

“侑前辈不要说脏话，小心会被明暗前辈训，还有那只是个比喻。”不等宫侑再次开口，日向推着男人往游戏厅走，一边大叫道，完美地盖过了宫侑的任何反驳：“走啦走啦走啦快走！今天我要好好赢一场。”

宫侑噎了一阵，然后他沉着脸，把外套脱下来扔到一边，又高高地挽起袖子。“话不要说太满哦，小翔阳，”金发男人皮笑肉不笑地呵呵了两声，拿起一个篮球。“输了哭鼻子的话，我可是不会帮你擦眼泪的。”

第一个球投的力气有些大，砸在篮板上弹了出去，宫侑迅速根据球的重量和篮筐距离做了调整，之后便连连得分，甚至还能在投篮的空隙里，转头对日向得意地挑眉笑。日向脸上神色复杂，三分羡慕混合着三分赞叹，还有三分跃跃欲试，最后的一分则奇怪地有些悲痛欲绝，他用双手抱起篮球，难过地说：“我也好想用单手抓球啊！”

“我觉得吧，人活着还是要现实一点，而且你不是连排球都没法单手拿么？”宫侑同情地拍拍日向的肩膀，并且恰到好处地补刀，因为他是宫侑，混蛋是他的座右铭，虽然他本人管这个叫直言不讳，但是大多数人将其称之为滚你妈的蛋你个小崽子。

日向敢怒不敢言，他盘算着用手里的球砸向自家二传手的脑袋然后伪装成事故的可行性，从技术层面上来说，经过巴西的历练后，他脱胎换骨的传球技术很难让人相信这个借口，但毕竟这是个又大又重的篮球。还没等他权衡清楚，一局终了的音乐响起，日向的得分虽然足够他闯进第二关，但比起宫侑的，根本没法看。

“再来一局！”日向捏紧拳头。

宫侑扬起嘴角。“奉陪到底。”

两人玩得开心，完全忽略了四周渐起的窃窃私语。待日向不小心扔飞了一个篮球后，他跑出两步去捡，才发现不知何时起，周围竟围了一圈人，几个女孩子还偷偷摸摸地举着手机，似乎正在录像。他拉拉宫侑的袖子，后者还在跟卡在出球口的篮球较劲。“侑前辈，”他小声且不知所措地叫道，“这怎么办？”

宫侑转身，人群中的闪光灯更多了。他玩得正在兴头上，被打断后十分不爽，没好气地对那几个举着手机的姑娘吼道：“干嘛呢！”

几个人被吼得一愣，一个稍微胆大点的女孩开口道：“请问是…是黑狼队的宫侑吗？我们是俱乐部的粉丝。”

“老子管你什么粉——”

日向清了清嗓子。

“——粉丝，对，”宫侑勉强把喉咙里涌上来的垃圾话塞回去，表情因而显得微微痛苦。“很好，我是说，呃，你们要拍照吗？”最后，他没话找话道。

人群迸发出了几声不敢置信的尖叫，还有人认出了日向。 _这不是那个跳超高的接应吗，_ 他们兴奋地纷纷议论道。日向嘿嘿笑着，挠了挠脸。宫侑看他那副又害羞又忍不住期待他们多夸奖几句的表情，不由得也跟着心情转好，还拉着日向摆了几个姿势让大家拍照，这下子，人群更加激动起来，女孩们的尖叫声简直要掀翻天花板。然而这骚动使得路人一波波地被吸引过来，不一会，两人就被团团围住。

这可不妙。宫侑想起教练的警告，越发心虚。他朝日向使了个眼色，日向正面对热情地涌过来的粉丝不知如何是好，立刻跟见了救命稻草一样，朝宫侑猛点头。

“让一下，我们要回去训练了！”宫侑一把拉住日向的手，往人群外挤。

日向紧紧跟在宫侑身旁，不停地对大家挥手：“谢谢大家，还请一如既往支持黑狼！”

但狂热的粉丝们不肯放过他俩。枚方市除了公园和古宅，最出名的就是这只豪强队。宫侑的人气又没话说——虽然因为冷段子折损了不少，但是好歹颜值和技术都耐打，再加上日向因为在上个赛季表现抢眼而备受关注，最后，两个人在前面跑着，后面还锲而不舍地跟了不少粉丝。

宫侑拉着日向的手飞快地跑起来，待两人终于气喘吁吁地甩掉人群后，才发现他们跑到了某个不知名的公园里。临近入冬，天色暗得很快，公园十分静谧，四处不见人，只有稀疏的树影和一地落叶。

“感觉我们好像明星一样！”日向不可思议地望着跑来的方向。

“什么好像，本来就是啊，”宫侑望了望四周。“话说日向，你知道这是哪儿么？”

日向奇怪地看着宫侑。“不是侑前辈你拉着我跑过来的吗？”

“从后半程开始就是你跑在前面了吧！”宫侑立刻甩锅。“说起来你明明腿比我短，怎么跑那么快啊！”

“难道说，”日向呆呆地瞪大眼睛，一秒钟后他备受打击地跪倒在地，“又跑丢啦！”

“…为什么你这个‘又’字让我觉得你有很多故事？”

日向默默地爬起身，经过短暂的发泄，男孩的表情已恢复平静，甚至还在微笑。“啊，没关系的，侑前辈，从以前开始就总是这样，”他双手合十，让宫侑莫名地有一种被佛光普照的感觉，“已经习惯了。”

_——可我没有习惯啊？！_ 宫侑无奈地掏出手机，按了几下后，他不敢置信地瞪着屏幕，“靠，怎么跑了这么远？”

日向也凑过来看。“这算啥，”他啧啧道，“以前我跟影山还从乌野跑丢到白鸟泽过。”

“牛若的学校吗？”宫侑张了半天嘴。“你们不是故意去挑衅的吧。”

“也不算吧，只是说了‘我会打败你’之类的话。”

“是是是，这点程度根本算不上挑衅，毕竟又不是说了要做掉你全家什么的，”宫侑干笑着拍了拍巴掌。

“就说是嘛。”

“我没在赞同你啊！”宫侑崩溃地摊开手，啊啊啊地叫起来，激动到破了音。“我是在讽刺啊！拜托你配合一下好不好，这样搞得我好没有成就感？”

日向皱起眉头，思索了半天，试探着开口：“那你的意思是…我应该对牛岛前辈说要做掉他全家？”他面露为难，“这…不太好吧。”

“……日向，要不这样吧，”宫侑握住男孩的肩膀，坚定道，“你现在就做掉我，或者换我做掉你，咱俩只能剩下一个。我再也不能忍受这种折磨了。”

日向转了转眼珠，突然笑了起来。“才不要，”他大大地咧开嘴，棕色的眼睛熠熠发光，“我喜欢和侑前辈在一起。很开心。”

宫侑低头看着日向，那男孩仍因先前的奔跑而气喘吁吁地，脸颊和鼻尖微微泛起粉色，眉毛和眼睛弯成好看的弧度，洁白整齐的牙齿在翘起的嘴唇下若隐若现。笑容天生就很适合日向，那些放在别人脸上蠢不堪言的大笑，换到他这里，却变得闪闪发光，像是团小小的、明亮的火焰，也不灼人，就只是活泼地跃动着，给四周沾染上色彩和暖意，叫人移不开视线。

宫侑下意识地捧住日向的脸，俯身的瞬间却愣住了。四周悄无声息，安静到让宫侑几乎忘了他们正站在露天公园里，而不是躲在某个私密的房间。他从未在外面的世界里亲吻过日向，那似乎更应该是恋人之间才有的动作，可他们并不是那种关系。两个人之间究竟是怎样，到现在也没有人去定论，他没提，而日向——这个几乎是宫侑见过的最会察言观色的家伙——也从来不说，于是就这么奇怪地维持着这个状态，既不往前，也不退后，像踩在一块微妙的平衡板上。因此，尽管眼下宫侑敢打赌方圆半公里都不会有人，他依然不能亲吻日向。被偷拍的顾虑占了多半，而剩下的一小撮犹豫，宫侑也说不上为什么，只是他本能地觉得，如果这样做了，那种被漫不经心的默契维持的平衡便会被打破，而男人还无法确定自己是否想要那些随之而来的变化。无关胆怯，但或许确是有几分自私，宫侑对自己一向坦诚，然而这并不妨碍他皱起眉头，忽地感到些恼火。

“怎么了，侑前辈？”日向直直地望着宫侑的眼睛。

“没什么。回去了。”宫侑转身往外走。路中间有一颗小石子，宫侑将它一脚踢飞到很远，他说不清胸中那股突然升起的烦躁到底是因为迷路，还是因为他不能亲吻日向的嘴唇。

第三章完。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 修罗场（伪）的一章。  
> * 以前侑日影三人出现一般都是影山好气哦，这回我们要让侑侑好气哦好不好XD！！（迫害宫侑协会忠实会员←是粉）

第一轮常规赛接近尾声，黑狼队积20分暂居首位。日向自周一起便进入了某种异常兴奋的状态，尽管本人并未察觉，但他在休息时总以极高的频率查看手机日历，并且越临近周末，他呼唤球的声音也越响亮。

“右翼！”周五的最后一场练习赛，日向从2号位斜线助跑，高高跃起的同时大声吼道。球飞来的一瞬，他的手臂急速内旋，扣出一个直线球，把对面防着斜线的拦网打了个措手不及。

“这球超有隐蔽性啊，”木兔感叹道，揉了揉日向的脑袋。“徒弟你最近变厉害了！”

日向嘿嘿地笑了下，跑向宫侑。“侑前辈，刚才那个传球超棒的！”

“哦。”宫侑淡淡地应道。

像是察觉到男人情绪不高，日向眼里滑过一丝疑惑，但马上又被高涨的热情抹去。“那侑前辈待会再传球给我，好不好？”

宫侑没吱声。教练喊了暂停，再次返回球场时，队长明暗望了望后排摆好接发姿势日向，“日向今天好像格外精神十足啊。”

“他哪天不是？”佐久早翻了翻眼睛，“上一局打完配合后，甚至还冲过来想和我击掌。”

“那你也不至于用球砸他的脸，明明只要躲开就行了，阿臣你就不能试试忍住24小时别谋杀队友么，”木兔指出道。“再说，毕竟明天有比赛嘛，那小子难免兴奋过头。”

“你们很闲吗？对面要发球了。”宫侑厉声打断道。

“是，是，”木兔走到站好接发位，忍不住又看了宫侑一眼，“你今天怎么火气这么大？”

宫侑没接话。哨声响后，对方的发球在球网边缘弹了一下，宫侑不得不回身扑救。“保护！”他大吼着冲向地板，余光扫过日向已然跃起的脚，那男孩确实兴奋过头。只是木兔说错了一点，让日向这般按捺不住的并非明天的比赛，而是后面那场。宫侑清楚，无论多少次碰到施怀登阿德勒，日向都会像第一次参加比赛那样，浑身溢满不可思议的激动。

日向扑到第二落点，只来得及将球垫回网前，“侑前辈！”

由于参与接发，宫侑的助跑并不充分，身后也隐约传来队友在喊调整球的声音。宫侑咬了咬牙，飞身跃起，砰地一声，他的扣球不出所料被拦网拦下。宫侑瞪着排球弹飞的落点，啧了一声。

****

“刚才那球你打调整多好，”更衣室里，木兔说。

宫侑把毛巾揉成一团扔向木兔的脸。“闭嘴，”他沉着脸，没好气道，“你行你上啊。”

“我行啊，问题是日向传给你没传给我啊，”木兔闪身躲开，毛巾直奔佐久早飞去，后者大惊之下，抄起运动水瓶一扔，撞掉了湿哒哒的毛巾。

“想死了？”躲过一劫后，佐久早怒道。他瞪着躺在地上正和毛巾亲热的水瓶，眉头中间的沟壑仿佛能活生生挤死宫侑。

“扔过头了，”宫侑咕哝声抱歉，又扭头怒视木兔。“你干嘛躲开？”

“我靠，”木兔大叫道。“我又不傻。”

佐久早阴恻恻地瞥了他们一眼，让二人很好地收了声。面色不善地挎好背包后，他走出更衣室，顺手在备用品柜里拿了一个崭新的运动水瓶，朝明暗晃了下。“记在宫侑工资上。”

“操，”宫侑砰地锤了下柜子。“为什么啊！”

“活该，谁叫你一整天都摆臭脸，”木兔幸灾乐祸了好一阵，又去捅日向的胳膊，“喂，日向，你知道我们的混蛋二传为啥最近总一脸欠揍样么？”

“我听得见你说话，第一，我就站在你旁边，第二，我就我他妈又不是聋了，”宫侑怒道。

日向看看宫侑，又看看木兔，困惑地摇头。“我也不知道。侑前辈难道碰上了什么烦心事？”

木兔伸出一根手指晃了晃，一本正经地分析道：“也可能是生理期提前了。”日向将信将疑地哦了一声，但颤抖的嘴角似乎在憋笑。

“再说一遍，”宫侑一字一顿地咬牙道，“我他妈还在这儿呢。混蛋猫头鹰，你信不信我把你的脸揍出生理期来？”

“凭你？上次你力量测试多少来着？”木兔听上去乐不可支。

宫侑微笑着把拳头掰得咔咔响。“对付你的鼻梁骨够用了。”

“哇，出现了，招牌假笑。真吓人，”木兔夸张地嚷道，一把抓过日向，挡在自己身前。“日向爱徒，你要保护好我，这臭狐狸坏得很。”

日向笑得快岔气，不得不咬住自己的脸颊内侧，好不容易忍住后，他清清嗓子宣布道：“放马过来吧，侑前辈，我可是长进了不少哦。”一边说着，还一边撸起袖子，展示着胳膊上的肌肉。

宫侑看着日向兴致勃勃的样子，突然感觉无聊透顶。他抿紧嘴唇，啪地一声甩上物品柜门，扭头往门口走去。“累了。回去了。”

木兔在他身后大叫着侑侑别怂啊，宫侑加快步子，把他甩在身后。不一会，一串略急的脚步声追了上来。“侑前辈，”日向跑到他身边，声音里透着关切：“发生什么事了吗？你看上去有点不开心。”

“没有，”宫侑冷淡地回道。

日向沉默了会。“那么，是我刚才说错了什么吗？”

宫侑停下脚步看向日向，日向也正仰头望着他。尽管眼神困惑不安，但男孩的嘴角处仍留着若有若无的弧度，显然还沉浸在先前的那番大笑和兴奋里。

“没有，”宫侑说，然后继续往前大步走开。“什么都没有。”

****

周六在VC长野身上拿到的3分并没有平息宫侑这股莫名的浮躁，而当比赛结束后，日向因为在更衣室里埋头按手机而差点错过大巴的事，更加剧了二传手的坏心情。日向按手机键盘的嗒嗒声，偶尔往下撇的嘴角或小声的呼呼笑，这些琐碎的小事像是不断积累的细小石块，硌在宫侑的神经上，不算疼，但别扭得很。而到了周日时，这种情绪到达了顶峰。

第一局比赛刚开始不久，牛岛的大力跳发直直砸向底线，木兔扑过去，但接发不算太到位，球在空中划出一道较低的斜线。影山来到网前，谨慎地和副攻索克罗夫防备着3号位起跳的托马斯，余光却没法不去瞄伺机出没在左前方的日向。宫侑将对面的动作看在眼里，冷静地起跳、抬手，在触到球的瞬间，他突然错开双臂，轻巧地一拨，随着球的滚落，AD二传手的眼睛蓦地睁大。

“二次进攻！”欢呼声淹没了球场，解说员充满激情的声音在上空回响，“黑狼队宫侑，聪明的一球，干脆利落！”

“就知道那家伙会搞花样，但哪有这么早就用上二次的啊？”星海忿忿不平地叫着，“这才刚开局吧？”影山则抿紧嘴唇，面色不善。宫侑放任自己欣赏了一会影山的黑脸，才转身加入队友的庆祝。北信介要是看见，八成要一脸严肃地指出他的礼貌问题，而宫治更是会嘲笑他不断退化的心理年龄，可宫侑不在乎自己的举动是否出于某些幼稚的冲动，他只知道自家队伍得分了，更重要的是，在郁闷了几乎一个整星期后，他的心情终于爽快了些。

于是他打得更加来劲。暴力探头，轻推重推，单手传球……整场比赛的节奏让他带得进攻性十足，无论是黑狼还是阿德勒，队员的跑动速度和扣球力量都比以往更快地到达顶峰，激烈的抢分使球场频频沸腾，所有人的引擎正剧烈轰鸣，两边都卯足了劲儿想干掉对方。首局黑狼打得顺手，而阿德勒靠罗梅罗和牛岛的强攻，扳回两局。第四局比分交替上升，宫侑配合换下日向的主炮巴恩斯，加强两边拉开的火力，但罗梅罗的跳发和星海的打手出界，帮助AD队连续得分，最终3:1赢了黑狼。

“明明只是常规赛，怎么跟打了场总决赛似的，”自由人犬鸣一屁股坐在板凳上，四肢摊开，双目无神，“我快散架了。”

宫侑用毛巾胡乱擦去脸上的汗，尽管他确信自己在一些激进的进攻手段使用上的正确性，但也无法否认，这场他打得有些急了。他很少像这般控制不住冲动，比起进攻欲更像是蓄意挑衅——高中那会他年轻气盛或许还常见些，可如今他成年已久——而且无论怎样，输球不是他想要的结果。

正在他胡思乱想时，突然感觉肩膀被人拍了一下，一回头，发现教练福斯特正站在身边，男人招呼球员们围成一圈。“主攻接一传还是不够稳定，第二局后半开始被对方盯发，导致我们一攻在战术选择上很被动，副攻基本沦为摆设。还有，最后一局中间施压不够，我讲过不能断，始终要有，接下来要加强这些方面的训练，”他一针见血地点评道，“此外还有一些进攻点选择的问题，具体的周一开分析会时再讲。”

“不过，”教练扫视了一圈，又捏了下宫侑的肩膀，“我倒是不讨厌你们这股冲劲。要是你们每场都能拿出这个势头来，今年的第一就是我们的。”

日向哦哦哦地嚎起来，捏紧拳头两眼放光，木兔也跟着大呼小叫，吵闹声简直要掀翻休息室的天花板。宫侑被折磨得够呛，照着木兔的屁股就是一脚。“嚎什么？”他没好气地说。“怎么，我们赢了？”

“喂，侑你小子别太过分！”木兔捂着屁股，更大声地嚷嚷起来：“怎么能对前辈动手动脚的！等下，动手动脚这词是这么用的吗？”

宫侑冷笑。“怎么，你还希望是另一个意思？”

“求你们，别，”佐久早在一旁干巴巴地评论道，“我的眼睛会吐的，那超不卫生。”

木兔想象了一下——不仅是另一种意义上的动手动脚，还包括佐久早的眼睛，他打了个冷颤，把头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的。“别这样，侑侑，”男人犹豫地看了眼宫侑，小心地选择着字眼：“你的好意我心领了，但其实，呃，你不是我感兴趣的类型。”

“我他妈是所有人的类型好吗——不，操，不对，我没说我喜欢你！”宫侑气急败坏地叫道。“你他妈究竟是怎么听出来这个意思的？还有，别摆出一脸为难的样子来啊你个白痴！”

“别太难过，”木兔拍拍金发二传的肩膀，“要不我把日向介绍给你好了。我徒弟一向讨人喜欢。”

“妈的听人说话啊？！”

然而木兔就是木兔。这位擅长思维漂移的攻手再一次忽视了宫侑的大叫，转头搜寻起来：“日向人呢？刚才还在这儿的。”

“他去看阿德勒的现场采访了。”明暗拍拍手，“咱们也走吧，签名会要开始了。”

“日向干嘛跑去看胜队采访啊，”犬鸣吐槽道，转向宫侑：“那家伙是抖M么？”

“不知道。”宫侑把毛巾啪地摔进柜子里。沉默了会，他问明暗，“可以不去签名会么？”

“当然可以，”明暗露出亲切地微笑，“这个月发奖金时你可别哭就行。”

“好吧，好吧，我去行了吧？”宫侑阴沉着脸往外走。

“注意表情，”明暗提醒道，“侑你是输了比赛，不是死了亲妈。”

“……队长你有没有觉得最近你说话都很伤人耶？”宫侑边说边走进签名会场，立刻瞥见房间正中的白色队服中，有个显眼的黑影。日向站在阿德勒队员中间，正在大笑，宫侑离得太远，听不清他们在说什么，但是日向笑得前仰后合，一边不停地拍打影山的手臂，而后者则试图去抓日向的脑袋，两个人你来我往地闹了起来，星海还在一旁瞎掺和，不时地阻挠日向反攻的爪子，牛岛则静静地站在旁边，不加入，却也不走开。没过多久，日向瞅准机会，跳起来扑到影山后背上，按住影山的脑袋胡乱揉了起来，把影山的中分发型全给揉乱了，影山怒喝一声，抓住日向的胳膊，试图来个过肩摔。他们俩就像老熟人那样争吵着——不对，不是像，宫侑想，日向和影山本来就更亲近些，相处的时间也更长，两人打闹在一处的画面再自然不过，仿佛他们本来就应该是这样的：他打他，他躲开，他大吼，他笑了。宫侑不耐烦地抖着腿，觉得自己就像个傻逼的旁观者，在被迫观看一场他笑不起来的肥皂剧，而且他不能调台，无法快进，甚至没法砸了这台去他妈的该死的电视机。

_不对，不是像。_ 再一次地，他想。

“日向！”他大声叫道，声音比自己想象的更加不耐烦。“你在那儿做什么。签名会开始了。”

“好的，”日向短暂地回头应了一声，又和影山、牛岛说了句什么，才跑向宫侑。“抱歉。”

“这话应该我说才对，”宫侑揽住日向肩膀，朝远处的影山挑眉，“ _抱歉_ ，我们家攻手我带走了。”

“哈？别说的跟我是小孩子一样啊？”日向不满地叫道，但听话地跟着宫侑往回走。影山的视线在宫侑的手上停留了一会，然后一言不发地转身走开了，也不知道听见宫侑的话没有。宫侑回头，眯起眼睛盯了会男人的背影，接着他继续半推半揽着日向，直到后者老老实实地坐在黑狼队的签名桌前。看着日向歪着脑袋，舌尖微微探出嘴角，努力地给粉丝签名的样子，宫侑的心情微微转好，还给了面前的粉丝一个wink，甚至对佐久早嫌弃的眼神都报以宽容的微笑。

然而，就像他曾经高冷的形象一样，这份好心情没能维持太久。宫侑接过粉丝买的照片，正要下笔，突然听见旁边日向和另一个粉丝的对话。“我是乌野的粉丝，”那女孩红着脸说，“我是特地来看你和影山的，我喜欢你们很久了。”

_那你去看春高录像啊，_ 宫侑撇嘴， _他俩都几百年不在一队了好吧。_

在日向道谢后，女孩短暂地犹豫了下，深吸口气问道：“可以请问……日向选手，你是怎么看待影山选手的呢？”

宫侑落在照片上的笔尖没控制住，一下子划了出去。

见日向没出声，女孩立刻慌乱起来。“啊，抱歉，对不起，这个问题是不是太——”

_太傻逼。太智障。太你妈的关你屁事。_ 宫侑忿忿地想，手上却没停，无意识地在照片上乱画着，一边竖起耳朵听日向的反应。

“影山啊，”日向微笑着举起一只手，打断了粉丝的道歉，“是一名非常优秀的球员，也是很好的对手。”

官方回答被他说得一板一眼。宫侑切了一声，然而还没等他收回注意力来拯救涂成一团的签名，日向顿了顿，接着说道：“——对我来说，也是非常重要的人。”

宫侑想写直线的笔又拐了个弯，以一种要把相纸戳破的力度，在纸上画起了圆圈。

日向继续发自肺腑地感慨道：“如果没有遇见影山，可能就不会有现在的我。”

“那个…宫侑选手？”站在宫侑面前的粉丝怯怯地小声叫道，“我的签名——”

宫侑对她怒目而视，那可怜的粉丝立刻闭上了嘴。明暗修吾在桌子远端重重地咳嗽了一声，投来警告的视线，但是宫侑完全无视了对方。他心不在焉地捏着笔，试图把名字描的好看一点，虽然完全不知道自己在写什么。

“希望以后还有机会看到你们一起打球，”日向的粉丝兴高采烈道。

日向疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。“咦？不是今天刚打完么？”

“不是那种啦，”坐在日向旁边的犬鸣打趣道，“她一定是想看你和影山打 _那个快攻_ 。我说的对不？”他朝粉丝挤挤眼睛。

女孩的脸更红了。她点点头，又慌忙摇了摇，咬着嘴唇支吾道：“我是不是说的有些过分了……”

_你猜呢？_ 宫侑把笔杆捏得咔咔直响。 _当然是一个巨他妈大的 **‘是’** 啊。_

与此同时，日向却爽朗地笑了。“怎么会？”他也学犬鸣，朝女孩眨眨眼，“如果有机会，我也希望能再打一次影山的传球，看看他还能不能跟上现在的我。”

他的回答让在场不少粉丝都兴奋地尖叫起来，这让宫侑想用笔帽扔她们的脑袋。这有什么好叫的？没见过快攻是怎么着？宫侑咬牙切齿地戳着照片，那种事我一样做得到。

“呃，宫选手？”终于，宫侑的注意力被拉了回来。他顺着粉丝惊恐的视线看向自己笔下，照片被涂得一团黑，连是谁都快看不出来了。

“哇哦，”木兔的脑袋凑过来，连连惊叹道，“这啥啊？尾白阿兰吗？”

“……你非要这么解释也可以。”宫侑吞了口唾沫，看了看向粉丝，挤出一个心虚的笑容，“那个，你喜欢立花Red falcons吗？”

佐久早冷笑了一声。“你不如问她喜不喜欢黑板成精。”

宫侑从手上黑糊糊的照片看到朝他傻乐的木兔和满面嘲讽的佐久早，又望了望远处正对着他笑得一脸阴影的明暗修吾。最后，他毅然决然地抬头，对神情凄惨但战战兢兢的粉丝问：“……你要拍张合影不？”

****

“——那姑娘走的时候可开心了，”木兔哈哈大笑着，给星海和牛岛模仿当时的情景。“但是宫侑那合照拍的贼丑。”

居酒屋里，黑狼和阿德勒的几个老熟人正围坐长桌两边。由星海提议，日向附和，比赛结束后的晚饭时间很快便成了场小型聚餐。木兔甚至还强行拉来了佐久早，他向后者再三保证，上次的事故不会再发生。

“我真搞不懂你，”宫侑看着佐久早用擦手毛巾在两人的餐具之间叠了堵字面意思上的墙，嗤了一声。“在球场上那球不也是谁都摸过，也没见你叫唤。怎么拿错勺子就不行？”

“不行，”佐久早坚定地答道。“那可是 _你_ 舔过的勺子。”

“……看着我的眼睛告诉我，这种被针对的歧视感只是我的错觉。”

“我拒绝。被传染了怎么办？”

“我他妈怎么传染你？”宫侑不敢置信地大叫道。“从眼睛里射出液体吗？”

“好恶心，拜托，我还在吃饭呢，”星海含糊地嚷道。他费力咽下嘴里的食物，问宫侑：“说起来，宫你以前是进攻性这么强的打法吗？我记得上个赛季还没这样。你受什么刺激了？”

“吃你的饭吧。”宫侑夹了一大块炸鸡塞进星海的碗里，“多吃才能长高。”

“啊啊啊啊？”星海本来就比别人大一圈的眼睛瞪得溜圆，恼怒地边拍桌子边吼道：“你个混蛋别太嚣张啊！以为我打不到你吗？”

“别激动，”宫侑露出一个假笑。“我这也是关心你嘛。”

“那你怎么不关心你自己的队友，”星海哼了一声，“我再怎么着也比日向高吧。”

宫侑顺着桌子望过去，日向坐在桌子远端，正把盐瓶递给影山，后者头也不抬地接过，仿佛这动作他们做过无数遍。

“喂，日向，”星海把炸鸡夹到日向碗里，不怀好意地笑道。“多吃会长高。”

日向在嘴里塞得像只准备过冬的松鼠的情况下试图开口反驳，直接后果是噎得直捶胸口。影山一边递过水杯一边骂道：“呆子，不知道先咽下去吗？”

“你有脸说我？”日向吞了一大口水，缓过来后立刻反驳道。“因为抢吃烤肉差点噎死不比这丢人？”

“什么玩意，你说啥呢？”影山皱眉。

“你忘了？”日向比比划划道。“就那次啊。”

影山回忆了阵。“哦，想起来了。”

“是吧，”日向咧嘴。“那次你真的逊毙了。不过说起来，那几天我们真的挨了好多罚啊。”

“怪谁？”

“……我靠，难道怪我？”日向难以置信地瞪着影山。“影山，说话要讲良心，一开始明明是你死活都不肯改变快攻打法好吧？还好有乌养教练带我去加训。”

“我才没干过那种傻逼事，”影山信誓旦旦地反驳道。顿了顿，他又问：“我就说你怎么突然扣球变灵活了，教练带你去哪练习了？”

“你知道，就那边啊，”日向眨眨眼，“我后来不是还带你去了嘛。”

“哦，那边啊，”影山说。

“嗯嗯，”日向微笑着点头，咬着筷子感叹起来，“说起来，我有一次还在那附近碰见了国见。”

影山愣了一下。“他在那里干什么？”

“路过吧，”日向耸耸肩，“我喊他一起打球，那家伙居然假装没听见。明明脑袋都往这边歪了。”

“估计是讨厌你吧。”

“放屁，”日向夹起盘子中用来装饰的小番茄扔向影山。“你见过我被人讨厌吗？”

影山轻松躲过。“月岛不就讨厌你？”

“那家伙看谁都不顺眼吧，”日向撇嘴，一脸无奈道。

_那里。那次。那几天。那家伙。_ 他们用宫侑听不懂的语言喋喋不休地交流着。在日向再一次大笑时，宫侑完全没意识到自己站起来了，有那么一瞬间，他想朝他们大喊闭嘴，可喉咙里仿佛有硬块塞着。

“我去拿点酒。”见大家看自己，他咕哝了一句，仓皇走向吧台，给自己要了杯啤酒，一口气喝下去半杯。佐久早不知为何也走过来，与他隔了一个凳子坐下。

“闭嘴，”宫侑瞥了佐久早一眼。

“我还什么都没说呢，”佐久早嘲讽地哼了一声。

宫侑低头端详着啤酒杯，仿佛那突然变成了什么有趣的东西。“烦死了，”过了会，他忽地没头没尾地说了句。

“怎么，”佐久早用手指敲敲桌面，让服务员给自己也倒了一杯。“你终于肯认清自我了？”

宫侑对男人怒目而视。“我现在心情很不好，”他压低声音威胁道，“别惹我。”

佐久早连眉毛都没动一下，仿佛宫侑的怒气对他来说无关痛痒。“不管你们在搞什么，别影响比赛。”

“我和日向之间什么也没有，”宫侑立刻条件反射地回道。

佐久早审视了他半天。“那就好，”男人顿了顿，“不过我又没提到日向的名字。”

宫侑噎了一下。“哦，得了吧，”他突然一挥手，暴躁地说：“照照镜子，佐久早，瞧你那副表情，那副‘啦啦啦我什么都知道’的鬼样子！为了咱俩的方便，省省吧。”

“随便你，”佐久早不动声色，语气冷淡。“在你们任何一个人明说之前，我 _就是_ 什么也不知道——而且只要不影响比赛，坦白讲，那是你们之间的事，我也不关心。”

“不会影响的，”宫侑深吸口气压住怒火，声音冷硬。

“那今天这些都是怎么回事？”佐久早毫不留情地指出。“我还以为你在嫉妒。”

“我没有。”宫侑猛地抬头，凶狠地盯着佐久早的眼睛。“我没有，”男人压抑、紧绷地重复了一遍，“听着，不管你知道什么，不知道什么，还是你他妈做梦梦到我和日向之间是什么——听清楚了，我们不是。至少不是你 _以为的那样_ 。”玻璃酒杯外壁蒙了层薄薄的水雾，宫侑盯着一滴水珠滑下来，消失在木质桌面的纹路里。“况且，”安静片刻后他又开口道，“对我来说，那并不是什么 _非有不可_ 的东西，我干嘛要嫉妒。”

佐久早难得地微微睁大了眼睛。片刻后，他露出厌恶的表情。自私的杂种，他低声骂道。

“洁癖混蛋，”宫侑向他举起酒杯，“祝你下次在球场上被砸到脸，没错，就是用那种大家都摸过的、在地上滚了好几圈的、被手汗搞得湿哒哒的排球。”

两人互相怒瞪着，像是恨不得要把对方当成下酒菜磨牙。佐久早最先从这场瞪视比赛中撤开，大约是觉得幼稚，又或许是因为他再不眨眨眼就要瞎了。“总之，你不在乎最好，”离开前男人随意而冷淡地说道，并意味深长地往席间方向偏了下头，“毕竟，那家伙看上去跟许多人关系都不错。”

宫侑远远望去，日向正和牛岛说着什么，后者稍稍向他倾身，居然在微笑。 _那个牛岛。_ 宫侑困惑地盯着牛岛微微上扬的嘴角，他不知道是自己眼花了还是这杯酒里有什么见鬼的化学物质以致于他的大脑产生了幻觉，但他着实搞不明白牛岛和微笑这两个词是怎么出现在同一个句子里的。日向还在喋喋不休地说着，越发手舞足蹈，把整张桌子的注意力都吸引了过去。木兔凑上前，夹了一筷子食物塞进日向嘴里，男孩的说话声终于停了，但不知怎地，那张被撑得圆溜溜的脸颊上的明亮笑容却依旧吵得令人心烦。星海指着日向脸上的酱汁大笑起来，日向手里正拿着碗，便用胳膊胡乱擦了擦，却弄得更乱。于是他偏过头，向影山扬起下巴，后者早已抽出了纸巾，一边骂着呆子，一边用纸巾按住橘发青年的嘴角。

在宫侑搞明白自己想做什么之前，他一口干掉杯中剩下的酒，大步走到桌前，一把抓住日向的胳膊，将对方拽了起来。热闹的长桌像被按了暂停键，大家都望着他，影山举着纸巾的手还滑稽地停在半空。“怎么了，侑前辈？”日向的眼神透着疑惑。

宫侑僵硬地挤出一个微笑。“你最好去洗手间洗把脸。这玩意沾上很难擦掉。”

这不是他有过的最好的借口，但他的脑子早在三分钟前就拒绝工作了，与此相代替地，一种古怪的恼怒和不管不顾驱使着他的行动。饭桌上又渐渐恢复热闹，宫侑拽着——或者更形象一点，拎着日向，挤过狭窄的过道往洗手间走，同时努力不去看佐久早投来的审视的目光。

****

洗手间在居酒屋靠里侧，宫侑大步经过那道些画着不同性别小人的帘布，一直走到走廊尽头，推开一道不起眼的小门，初入冬的夜晚寒气立刻席卷了他们。日向一直默不作声，直到两人来到空无一人的黑暗后巷，他也只是任由宫侑抓着胳膊，似乎在耐心等待一个解释。这让宫侑的头脑稍微冷静了些，但同时又更加困惑，在他的记忆里，日向从来不是这样安静的人。而宫侑不喜欢这样。

他们沉默地站了足有一分钟，直到日向忍不住打了个冷颤。“有什么事能进去再说吗？”他搓搓手臂，抱怨道，“这儿好冷。”

宫侑朝日向迈了一步，缩短了两人之间的距离。“今天比赛输了。”

“是啊，阿德勒确实好强啊。”日向嘟囔道，又不服气地鼓起嘴巴。“不过下次我们会赢的。”

“我不想回去，”宫侑说着，继续往前走，日向不得不往后退了些。“不想坐在那儿。”不想在败者之后，还要当个旁观者。“至少今天不行。”

日向已经退至墙边，彻底笼罩在高大男人的阴影下。他的肩膀向前收紧，似乎随时准备抬手挡开，谨慎地盯着宫侑，“那你想干什么？”

“我不知道，”宫侑俯身，对着日向的眼睛承认道。“我只是…感到挫败，恼火，又累。想砸碎什么东西。想大吼大叫。”

“你真的得去看看心理医生你知道吗？”日向打趣道，但没有移开对视。“我们肯定会赢回来的，你知道吧。”他探究地看着宫侑的表情，“所以侑前辈，你究竟在心烦什么呢？”

宫侑凝视着那双棕色的眼睛。奇怪的是，即使在小巷昏暗的灯光下，它们依旧闪烁着细小的亮光。霎时间，那些酒馆里的吵嚷，那些他听不懂的对话，那些日向对着手机露出的愚蠢笑容——所有的那些喧闹的噪声统统安静了下来，那些折磨了他一个礼拜的石块突然从他的心头滚落，日向就在他眼前咫尺的距离内，他可以凝视着这年轻人，可以触碰他，甚至亲吻他，一种安全和满足感充满了宫侑的全身。 _我的_ ，他看着那双眼睛想。

“我不知道。”再一次地，他轻声说，然后低下头，含住了日向的嘴唇。日向一开始没动，但随着亲吻变得激烈，他抓紧了宫侑的衣服，没过多久，又仿佛还不够似的，两只手臂移上宫侑的脖颈，用力向上攀，迎合着男人的亲吻。

翻搅的唇舌迅速使四周升温，宫侑卷过日向温热的舌头，反复吮吸着唇瓣，又不时地在对方嘴角处印下一个个轻快的吻。日向被亲得喘不过气，从喉咙里溢出细小的呻吟，当被宫侑亲到颈侧时，又痒的直笑。然而当宫侑的一只手伸进日向上衣下摆、抚摸那些腹肌时，日向却撤开了。

“不行，”他的声音还很不稳，不时地被喘息打断，“该回去了。”

“别，”宫侑抱着日向的手臂紧了紧，试图将对方再次拖入一个漫长的亲吻。他蹭着男孩的鼻尖，“别回去了。”

日向咯咯笑着推开了他。“不行，影山他们还等着呢。”

一下子，那些噪音又都回来了。一股紧缩感在宫侑的胸口翻搅，周围的一切仿佛在贴着他的耳朵大吵大嚷，可这明明是条连只野猫都不会经过的隐僻小巷。突如其来的愤怒和滚烫的欲望在他的血管里失控地奔涌，宫侑清晰地感觉到自己的脖颈在发烫，后背却阵阵发凉。

_我的，_ 他想。

“我说了别回去。”男人一字一顿地说，声音比预想中的还要强硬。在日向能做出任何反驳之前，他猛地将对方推倒墙上，抵住青年的两只手，凶狠地亲吻着日向的嘴唇。日向一开始还能稍稍偏过头，半是迎合半是躲闪，但随着宫侑的膝盖强硬地卡进他的双腿之间，并且伸手把他的裤子往下拉时，日向才惊慌失措起来。

“你疯了？”日向叫道，一边抽出手去抓自己岌岌可危的裤子，一边慌张地朝四周扭头张望。

“有可能，”宫侑咕哝道，手却没停，挡开日向的胳膊，一边伸进对方的裤子，抓住他的阴茎快速地套弄起来。日向试图向后撤开，但后背狠狠地撞在墙上。

“放开，”他小声对宫侑吼道，神情半是紧张半是恼怒，“你这个疯子！来人了怎么办？”

但宫侑充耳不闻，粗暴而飞快地撸动着日向的阴茎，还用掌心重重揉搓敏感的前端，不一会，手上传来滑腻的质感，日向不受控制地扬起脖颈，宫侑咬住他的喉结，满意地听到某种哽住呼吸的呜咽。

“够了，侑前辈，停下，”日向带着粗喘的声音渐渐失去说服力，“别再……”

“你确定？”宫侑扬起一边眉毛，贴着日向的耳边呢喃，“因为我正想做 _这个_ 呢。”说着，他慢慢跪在地上，把日向又硬又热的阴茎深深含了进去。

日向捂住嘴，将将来得及挡回一记呻吟，但让情况变得更糟的是，宫侑收紧嘴唇，快速地吞吐起来，湿热滑腻的口腔黏膜和逼得人发疯吮吸让日向抓住了宫侑的头发，当日向射出来的时候，宫侑感到自己发梢间的手指骤然收紧，有那么一瞬间他差点以为自己要秃了。

日向重重地做了几次深呼吸，才得以出声：“……侑前辈真的很坏。”

宫侑用拇指擦掉嘴角的液体，并没起身，只是从下往上看着日向。“有多坏？”

日向向后仰头，重重地靠在墙上，听起来像是在叹气：“像 _盯人拦网_ 一样坏。”

“是吗？”宫侑眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。“这样说我坏话，日向你会后悔哦。”

日向耸耸肩，露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，“我才不会—— ** _啊！_** ”

宫侑的嘴唇再次包裹住了日向还半硬着的湿漉漉的阴茎，使后者没说完的后半句话变成了一记短促的、像是被卡住喉咙般的惊叫。射精过后的性器极度敏感，又被宫侑吮吸得厉害，强烈的快感转化为难以言喻的酸楚，日向咬牙硬挺了几秒，便仿佛抽搐一般腰往后收，含糊不清地呻吟着：“啊，别——好酸，我不行了，好麻，别吸！”

他的阴茎明明无法勃起，但那可怕的鼓胀感让他快要爆炸，想射的感觉如此强烈，却什么也射不出来，下腹的酸楚像被密密麻麻的细小针尖扎，又痛又麻的感觉一路沿着脊椎向上攀爬，让日向双腿打颤，头皮发麻，胡乱地拉扯着宫侑的头发，想让男人放开自己，但宫侑却按住日向的屁股，将他固定在自己的嘴巴和墙壁之间的狭小空隙里，并努力放松喉咙，深深地把日向的勃起吞进去。

“不要！好胀……疼，啊，啊！我不行了，射不出来了，好酸，要断了，求你，求求——”日向面容扭曲，语无伦次地哭叫起来，整个人濒临崩溃，不停地扭动着腰。忽地，他尖叫了一声，宫侑感到一股滚烫的热流冲进喉咙，日向再次射精了，令人窒息的快感伴随着强烈的痛苦，使他的高潮比任何一次都更加猛烈。

宫侑这才站起身。日向浑身瘫软，顺着墙就要往下滑，宫侑把他揽过来靠在自己怀里，帮他整理好衣服，动作温柔地擦拭他那被眼泪和口水弄得乱七八糟的脸。“还回去吗？”他贴着他的耳朵轻声问。

日向没回答。宫侑笑了，半撑半扶住日向，向酒店走去。

****

安顿好日向后，宫侑回到了自己的房间。手机里有几通未接电话和成吨的邮件轰炸。木兔大约喝醉了酒，每隔五分钟就发来邮件问他和日向在哪。影山打过来两次，甚至连没参加聚会的明暗都发了封邮件问他是不是出了什么事，估计也被木兔骚扰得不清。宫侑一边撇着嘴往下翻看，一边忍不住去想日向要怎么回复他手机里那一大堆相差无几的问题。宫侑收到的最后一封邮件是佐久早发的，男人简短地写了几个字，“我们走了。你好自为之。”

宫侑面无表情地盯着那几个字，半分钟后，他猛地把手机扔到一边。他走进浴室，将水龙头拧至最大，接了捧水拍在脸上，冰冷的水让他咬紧了牙关。佐久早的话让他从十几分钟前那种火辣而畅快的眩晕感里清醒过来，仿佛用针戳破了一个巨大而梦幻的肥皂泡，还要掰着他的脑袋、拉开他的眼皮，逼他去看事实。如果宫侑对自己再次重复先前对佐久早说的那番“不在乎”的鬼话，他就是在自欺欺人，但当他对日向说“我不知道”的时候，他也是真的不知道。

他喜欢日向，这点毋庸置疑；但他也喜欢很多人，很多东西，他尚不能很好地厘清自己对日向的喜欢和对其他那些的喜欢有什么不同，也从未思考过这个，因为现实还没给他这个机会，现实把他的需要照顾得很好：他喜欢日向打他的传球——日向现在是他的攻手；他喜欢和日向做爱——日向现在是他的床伴。诚然他们不是恋人，但宫侑并没觉得那是什么必需要有的东西，并且恋人意味着更多的关系——更紧密的关系，而他还没有权衡清楚是否该接受。现状就很好，他对此感到满意。 _本该如此。_

那么，这股持续了整整一周的烦躁又是什么呢？

宫侑感觉整个人仿佛被分成了两半，一半的他乐于保持这种完美而微妙的平衡状态，而另一半却隐隐希望日向彻底属于自己，队友和床伴这两种身份还远远不够。后者原本只是个一闪而过的念头，现在这欲望却像簇小小的火苗，愈燃愈旺，在他心上烧出了一个空洞，填补不上，不停地往里灌着冷风。宫侑熟悉这种不满足感，但那从来都只出现在他对自己的要求上，磨练球技、超越对手，他自己就能处理得很好，从不涉及其他人；而这一次他却没法自给自足，这多少让男人感到困惑不安，不知该如何是好。他的视线就在这两半世界间来回移动着，心里矛盾得厉害，尽管清楚自己受到了影响，但却依然怀疑，现实是否真的累积到了一个他不得不去选择的程度。水滴从发梢滑进眼睛里，宫侑捏紧了水池边缘。倘若日向此刻就站在面前，那他便会不知所措，他又想把日向保持在一个亲密又安全的距离内，又想把那男孩紧紧地按进胸膛里，对他说我很喜欢你，然后听到对方笑着回答，我也喜欢你。

佐久早的声音突兀地回响在他脑袋里。 _他看上去和很多人都关系不错_ ，黑发男人说。

_放屁。_ 宫侑狠狠地拍了一下水池边缘，大理石硌痛了他的手。他一边龇牙咧嘴地揉着掌心，一边不情愿地回忆起和其他队伍比赛时，总有层出不穷地球员跑来和日向寒暄，无论是挑衅宣战，还是单纯地叙叙旧情，场面无一例外热闹非凡。

“但那不一样！”仿佛在和谁较劲似的，宫侑大声自言自语道。“他们怎么能同我和日向比？我们那可是……”像个孩子似的，他掰着手指数道：“第一，我跟那家伙是正牌队友，配合默契，球场无敌；第二，我俩还做过那么多次；第三，呃……”

他列举的手指头就僵在那里，滑稽极了，像个傻逼。“第三，”张口结舌了半天后，宫侑强硬地竖起了第三根手指，语气坚定：“日向喜欢我。”

尽管男人否认这是在给自己找场子，但是他从镜子里看过去，自己竖着三根手指横眉竖目的模样，看上去更傻逼了，而且很可悲。

_操。这他妈都叫什么事啊。_ 他接了满满一捧水朝镜子上泼过去，溅出的水却弄湿了他的衣服，潮湿的布料黏在他的胸膛上，让他阵阵发冷。

****

晚些时候，日向又来了。

他掀开宫侑的被子，熟练地钻了进去，整个过程却一言不发。他的头发还带了点潮湿的水汽，一股淡淡的沐浴露香气轻柔地环绕着两人。

宫侑翻了个身，抱住日向后背，这样便不必看到对方的表情。他搂住日向，腿卡进对方小腿之间，又将鼻子埋在对方发间，深呼吸。

“你知道这只是性，对吧？”他低声说，却用了陈述的语气。然而，他仍不清楚这番话究竟是在提醒日向，还是在说服他自己。

日向没吭声，也没转过来。过了会，男孩安静地回答道：“当然。”声音比平时低沉许多，仿佛在压抑着什么，但宫侑没法确定，因为同时日向听上去又像是很困。他突然便有些后悔看不见日向的表情。

日向回答后，房间便陷入了长久的沉默。宫侑听着对方均匀的呼吸声，睡意缓缓拉下他的眼帘。他明白这可能不是最好的方式——甚至有这样的可能性，自己搞砸了一切——也清楚两人之间还有更多的问题留待处理，但那又如何呢，这漫长而令人精疲力竭的一天终于快要过去。

就在宫侑昏昏沉沉陷入睡梦中去时，日向小声咕哝了一句。“…… _盯人拦网。_ ”

宫侑没听清。“嗯？”他睡意朦胧地问。

但没有人回答。于是，他便睡着了。

第四章完。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隔阂，疏离，焦虑。很多思考的一章。最后有人哭了。

元旦休假前最后一周的比赛里，黑狼对上了桐生坐阵的碧色火箭。赛前候场时，木兔极其熟稔地和桐生打起了招呼，日向则拼命朝五色工挥舞着双手。

“呦，你们队的发型还是一如既往的帅气啊，”宫侑的视线从五色工扫到桐生八，不怀好意地咧嘴，“静冈县时尚界的审美现在都这么独特了么。”

“哈？！”五色的眉毛立刻戳进刘海里，忿忿地嚷起来，“你有意见吗？”

桐生走过去拍了拍五色的肩膀，后者立刻噤声。这位剃着寸头的主攻对宫侑点点头，“一会场上见。”目光却看着木兔的方向。

“我觉得五色的发型挺帅啊，”日向跟在宫侑身后往场上走，一边小声嘀咕道。他用手压住刘海，“我还想试试呢。”

“哇，你可千万别。发型奇怪的家伙，我们队里有一个就够了，”宫侑朝木兔歪了歪脑袋，又伸手去揉日向被压得走形的头发，却出乎意料地被对方避开了。

日向胡乱抓了抓头发，将它们弄得更乱了，接着他朝宫侑飞快地笑了笑，语气波澜不惊。“我们快点走吧，侑前辈，比赛要开始了。”

“……哦。”宫侑盯着对方迅速移开的视线，尴尬地收回手，淡淡应了一声。

比赛进行至第四局，拿下这一局，黑狼就能再积3分，碧色火箭也加强了攻势，誓要阻止黑狼获胜。比分如同撕咬在一起的斗兽，交替上升至23平，五色工的发球直直砸向正从前排后撤佐久早的脸，佐久早立刻偏头躲开，碧色火箭率先拿到局点。

“手抬起来！”教练在场边敲着纸夹板吼道。“不想用脸接就再反应快点。”

“前辈别在意，专心下一球，”日向拍拍手道，继而露出一脸老成的笑容，“不过话说回来，其实用脸接也没啥，除了疼点，这我有经验。”宫侑则在滚落在地的排球和佐久早的脸之间来回打量着，下一秒，他朝这个有洁癖的主攻露出一脸意味深长的坏笑。“哇，还真是说什么来什么，小臣臣你这么快就被汗津津的排球砸——”

“闭嘴，”佐久早咬牙切齿地打断道，却没能抹去宫侑脸上的幸灾乐祸。

碧色火箭继续发球，落点瞄准主攻和接应之间，日向立刻向斜前方跨了一步，抢在佐久早身前接起一传，球稳稳地飞至网前，宫侑迅速给了个短平快，副攻托马斯几乎在球刚飞过网沿时就猛力扣出，对方拦网完全来不及到位。

“好快！”解说员赞叹道，“刚刚黑狼队日向翔阳的一传也接得漂亮。到位的一传助力3号位能在进攻上打出更多选择。黑狼队的一攻顺利得分，双方比分又回到24平。”

轮到宫侑发球。日向捂住后脑勺。“好发！”他头也不回地喊。

宫侑扬了扬嘴角。哨声过后，瞬间安静下来的球场让男人能够更好地集中注意力。他用力挥臂，球瞄准桐生的方向急速下旋。桐生接起一传，不算到位，五色的调整攻被黑狼队前排三人稳稳拦下。

“还有一分！”明暗拍手给大家鼓劲。碧色火箭一方也在大喊要咬牙坚持住。

宫侑深吸口气，抛球，助跑，瞄的依旧是主攻桐生八，却被自由人抢位接起。桐生打了个后三进攻，球高速旋转着砸向腰线，宫侑只来得及抬起上臂挡了一下，排球飞向场外。“救球！”他大吼道。日向飞奔而去，跳过广告牌的同时伸手将球垫回，木兔顺势一扣，这是个难度极高的背后球，可这位黑狼主攻却有如神助，扣得凶狠，碧色火箭的副攻匆忙跑来补位，却慢了半拍，球从两名拦网队员的手臂间飞出，砸在地上。

“得分了！”连木兔自己都惊讶地忘记了欢呼。“老天。”

“比赛结——束，黑狼队3:1获胜！”解说员在高呼，支持者们纷纷尖叫庆祝，一时间，欢呼和掌声淹没了整个球场，助势用的喇叭和胜利的音乐震耳欲聋，沸腾的浪潮似是要将天花板掀翻。在这片欢呼的海洋中，宫侑却什么也听不到。他正紧张地盯着场外，身上的汗水突然变得冰冷一片。

日向没有爬起来。

****

尽管队医再三保证只是些软组织损伤，并且马上到来的元旦假期足以让它恢复正常，但日向依旧闷闷不乐。缺席周日的比赛意味着他再次摸到球至少是三周之后的事情，而场上的机会有多珍贵，根本无需赘述。

_尤其对日向而言。_

他身材矮小，在沙滩上磨砺了两年，力量也只是勉强和一众攻手持平。在强力接应越发成为主流的当下，巴恩斯的重型火力永远是黑狼队不可或缺的，更何况顶尖队伍碰撞时，在双方的战术、配合与教练的快速调整持平的状态下，靠个人实力硬吃依旧是有效而可靠的下分手段，然而日向作为非力量型的接应，在这方面发挥的空间着实有限。或许比起所有人，日向自己是最清楚这一点的：他是教练希望在战术和配置上带来些灵活变化时的调味剂，尚不够摆成一盘，进入主菜名单。顶着这样残酷的现实的，是日向咬着牙拼命抓住机会的手，进攻、防守、有时甚至还要穿针引线当起二传，像要从每一分钟里再挤出一分钟那样，把每一秒掰开成两半那样，更多、更多地展现自己的价值，时刻紧绷，拼尽全力，才能赢得那一点点的站在场上的宝贵时间。

所以当教练拒绝日向周日到场观战的申请时，宫侑眼看着橘发接应垂在腿侧的拳头攥了又攥。去好好休息、恢复训练，教练叮嘱道，元旦休假回来后，我们还有不少硬仗要打。日向低着脑袋，机械地应了声“好”，说完后他看起来有点迷茫，好像突然之间不知道自己要做什么好，手足无措地站在那儿。宫侑上前一步，正欲出声，队医却赶忙上来将青年搀扶到一边。他正处在48小时的恢复期里，隔段时间就要冰敷。日向坐在凳子上，跟着医生的指示抬高受伤的脚踝，仿佛天底下最听话的病人，脸上表情却木木的，整个人安静得厉害，只偶尔在被问疼不疼的时候点头或摇头。宫侑回想起某一年的春高，日向在对阵鸥台的第三局因发烧而离场，那时他趴在二楼看台，遥遥望见坐在板凳席上的男孩泪流满面地抓着监督老师的手，用颤抖的嗓音一遍遍地重复着“我还能打”。当年那个哭泣着渴望用侥幸和勉强再撑一轮的男孩如今已经长大了，理智且成熟，虽然打起球来还是拼命，但他已经懂得更好地照顾自己、保护自己，明白要将目光放得长远一些。

然而，虽然理智明白，却还是不甘心啊。

宫侑走过去，轻轻搭上日向的肩膀，故作轻松地开玩笑道：“这下你算提前放假了，真叫人羡慕。”

说完他就想抽自己一巴掌。 _拜托，这就是你能想出来的最好的调节气氛的话？_ 他在心里疯狂鄙视自己；而日向勉强挤出来的微笑则让一切更糟。

“哦，嗯，是啊，”日向心不在焉地回答道。宫侑假装没看见年轻人颤了一下的手指。

“待会我送你回去，”宫侑又说，捏了捏日向的肩膀，一连串地叨咕起来。“你明天就在酒店好好呆着，别乱动。对了，放假的话，你还是回宫城老家吧？比赛结束后我送你回——”

“——不用了，”日向打断道，语气出奇地平静。“五色明天打完比赛也要回宫城，正好一起。家那边也和小夏说过了，她会来接。不麻烦侑前辈了。”

“可是你——”宫侑看见日向的表情，话到了嘴边又改口道：“至少让我送你去车站。”尽管他是提供帮助的一方，但男人的嗓音却透着强硬。

“我没事。”日向斩钉截铁地拒绝道。似乎察觉到语气的突兀，他顿了顿，又抬头朝宫侑露出了个礼貌的微笑。“我 _自己_ 可以。多谢侑前辈关心。”

宫侑几乎立刻因为那个疏离的笑脸而皱起眉头。 _搞什么啊？_ 他抿紧嘴唇，想当即转身走掉，又想揪着日向问个明白。 _这家伙到底在跟他闹什么别扭？老天作证，又不是他害他不能比赛的。_

“来，收拾一下，该回去了，”明暗说。“日向，待会我跟木兔宫侑送你回酒店。”

日向摇摇头，“没事，队长你们先走吧，我还得冰敷一阵，之后我跟队医一起回去就行。”

“没关系，多个人多份力，日向你也别太低估你的体重了，”明暗打趣道，“毕竟你也实打实地长了那么多肌肉，可别把我们队医压垮了。你先在这冰敷，别挪动，我们回更衣室收拾一下，之后回来找你。”

木兔上前揉了揉日向的脑袋，道，不管怎么说，日向你那球救的超帅啊，晚上你想吃啥师傅请客，甚至连佐久早也在离开前关照了一句好好呆着，千万别乱动；宫侑却一言不发，重重地踩着步子，头也不回地朝门外走去。

更衣室里，木兔把衣服团成一团塞进包里，“唉，日向真倒霉。不过，万幸没有伤到韧带。”他长吁短叹了一阵后，撞了下宫侑的肩膀。“嘿，你也是，倒是安慰一下人家啊。”

“我问了他说不用，你是聋了还是瞎了？”宫侑反手打了木兔一下，没好气地问道，“还要我怎么安慰，跪下来求他让我帮忙？我看起来很闲吗？”

“靠，你怎么火气这么大？我们今天不是赢了吗？”木兔揉着胳膊龇牙咧嘴地叫道。“不是我说，侑侑，你得有点同情心啊。”

“用不着你管，”宫侑硬声道。

过了会，队医推门进来，收拾起了行李。还未等任何人疑惑地开口前，宫侑啪地一声把毛巾甩在凳子上，大步走过去，厉声问道：“你在这做什么？日向人呢？”

“他说叫我回来帮他收拾行李，”队医愣了下，笑笑说。

宫侑的脸色更加难看，提高了声音反问道：“所以你就把他一个人丢在那儿了？”

队医吓了一跳。“呃，是……因为只需要用冰袋按着就行，他说他自己可以，所以我——”

“他可以个屁！”宫侑骂道。“那白痴连上个厕所都能搞出一堆幺蛾子来，你把冰袋丢给他，就等着一会给他截肢吧。”他边骂人边往外疾步走去，把明暗的呼喊声抛在身后。

宫侑走进空旷的场馆，一眼就看到了背对着门坐在板凳上的接应。他正要走过去，却被一声压抑的抽泣钉死在原地。偌大的场馆里，男孩蜷缩在板凳上，看上去比平时更小了，他抱着一边膝盖，头埋在臂弯里，弓起的后背微微颤抖。忽地，他用拳头砸向自己完好那边的大腿，一下、两下，紧接着，细小的抽噎声传来。

仿佛一记重锤，宫侑的胸口疼痛起来，日向难过的背影让他的脉搏缓慢且用力地锤击着鼓膜，如雷鸣般轰响，而那些微弱破碎的哽咽则像是细小的玻璃，在心脏上划出无数窄而细密的伤口。有那么一瞬间，他只想走过去抱住他，一遍又一遍地向他保证他很快就会好起来，告诉他自己还要给他传很多很多的球。老天，让他做什么都行，只要能让那男孩停止哭泣——那些抽噎声让他的喉咙泛起一股灼烧般的苦涩。

宫侑不由自主地往前迈了一步，鞋底在地板上发出摩擦的声音。日向立刻直起后背，但头却埋得更低，胡乱地擦着脸。宫侑见状，故意放慢了脚步，给他处理的时间。终于，他走到日向身边，开口时却发现，嗓音干涩得厉害：“日向。”

日向听到声音时，明显地愣住了。慢慢地，他回过头，眼圈还红着，努力挤出一个难看的笑容，却仍掩盖不了声音里的沙哑：“……侑前辈，是要出发了吗？”

宫侑想说些什么，但不知怎地，看着日向微微泛红的眼角，他脑海里拼不出任何词句，喉咙里仿佛有东西梗着。最后，他低低地“嗯”了一声。

直到第二天比赛结束后，宫侑坐上回兵库县的列车，男人沉默地望着窗外比夜色更深的连绵树影和偶尔闪过模糊成一团的光亮，脑海中浮现的仍是日向那小小的，蜷缩成一团的背影。

****

假期给紧张激烈的比赛按下暂停键，宫侑的生活节奏放缓了下来。不过，他依旧按部就班地进行每日训练，严格控制饮食，时刻使自己处于良好的状态，保持敏锐。

他也依旧会不时地想起日向。

周末夜晚，宫侑和北、阿兰、治等人小聚。聚会惯例地由双胞胎的争执开场，从点菜环节一路吵到酒过三巡，尽管差一点就要升级成为刑事案件，但阿兰久违的吐槽让宫侑身心舒畅。各自的近况聊了个七七八八，北信介开口问起了日向的伤势。“我看了比赛直播，”这位曾经的稻荷崎队长关切地问宫侑，“日向是扭到脚吗？”

“是啊。虽然不算严重，但也得放假回来看恢复情况上场了，”宫侑叹口气，苦笑了下。“那小子可伤心了。”

几个人面面相觑。尾白阿兰摇摇头叹道：“你啊，还真是一点没变。”

宫侑一脸迷茫。“我怎么了？”

北信介微微笑了下。“你刚才脸上的表情跟当年春高上看到日向退场时一模一样。明明前一秒还激动得不行，像自己在场上赢球了似的，结果日向一下场，你就立刻提不起精神来。”

“贼逊，”宫治评论道。

“快吃你的吧，”宫侑对宫治假笑道。他不敢对北造次——这位前队长的威严像尊花岗岩筑成的雕像，始终屹立在稻荷崎队员心头，风雨不动，无论男人身上是否披着那件1号球衣；但宫治可就不一样了。瞧，双胞胎的意义就在于此，可当做消耗品使用，折损了一个，还有另一个补上。于是宫侑夹了满满一筷子菜，看也不看地塞进宫治嘴里，差点把筷子戳进对方的鼻孔。“这么多吃的怎么还堵不上你的嘴。”

宫治模糊的抗议声被扼在喉咙里，但他在桌子底下狠狠踩了一下宫侑的脚。嗷呦。这混账杂种。

北信介挑眉看了他们一眼，二人立刻乖乖坐好，虽然宫治还在不噎死自己的前提下努力把嘴里的东西往下咽。“不用这么紧张，”绷着一张脸过了许久，北忍不住笑了。“不过话说回来，侑确实一直都很关注日向呢。”

宫侑放松下来的肩膀再次绷紧了。“有吗？”他尴尬地笑了几声，努力做出一副轻浮的表情。“我哪有啦。”

“这么一说确实，”阿兰思索道，“每次小聚的时候，你都喋喋不休地提到日向。去年日向刚加盟黑狼那阵，我记得你天天打电话来跟我们炫耀。”

“上高中那阵也没少提，我耳朵都快起茧子了，”宫治翻了个白眼，继续补充道。“说起来你们可能不信，有一天我半夜起来喝水，这家伙居然连说梦话都在叫日向的名字。”说着，他打了个冷颤，“这怎么着也算变态了吧？日向还得天天和这种家伙待在同一个队里，怪可怜的。”

“我操？”宫侑叫道，“怎么，要玩揭短大赛吗？”他眯起眼睛，威胁道，“治你小子别太嚣张，需要我把你第一次收到女生情书时痛哭流涕的事抖出来吗？”

“你他妈已经说出来了，而且我没有痛哭流涕，我说了很多次了是眼睛里进东西了，”宫治怒道。接着，男人指着宫侑转头对阿兰和北说，“前辈们不知道吧，这家伙三年级时，有次我们和乌野打练习赛，这白痴还试图把日向藏进背包里带回稻高。”

还不等宫侑愤怒地反驳出声，阿兰一边大笑着拍桌，一边叫道：“不愧是你。别说，我还想起来件事。咱们被乌野淘汰那年，后来侑是不是还想去医院探望日向来着？”

“有这事？”北感兴趣地问。

“可不是嘛！”阿兰拍了下大腿，“这小子甚至都跑去花店买花了，结果因为决定不了到底该写‘祝你早日康复’还是‘赶紧好起来然后明年IH等着受死吧’，最后放弃了。还有，你真应该看看他俩打联赛时眉来眼去那样，我站在网对面都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”说完，肤色黝黑的男人故意抖了抖，又笑着朝宫侑挤挤眼睛，打趣道，“真行啊你们俩，怎么搞的跟谈恋爱一样。”

宫侑想说哪能呢，但他张了张嘴，却没能发出声音。饭桌上的气氛突然有一瞬间空白。

“我靠，你倒是赶紧吐槽接上啊，”阿兰夸张地挥舞着双手，大叫道，“不知道这个时候突然沉默的话，气氛会变得很尴尬吗？！”

“尴尬什么？”宫侑干巴巴道。他端起杯子，灌了口水，“别说些无聊的事。”看到阿兰愣住的表情后，宫侑也微微一怔，很快便调整了情绪，随口换了个话题，并大声招呼着给大家倒酒。在他的张罗下，桌子上的气氛很快便又逐渐热闹起来。

和北、阿兰道过别后，宫侑和宫治一道往家走去。看着街道两旁熟悉的建筑，宫侑渐渐放松下来，舒了口气。

“我说，”宫治突然开口道，眼睛却依旧直视着前面的路。“想表白就去啊。”

于是宫侑那口气差点呛在喉咙里。“什——什么？你说啥？”他咳嗽半天，“ ** _哈？_** ”

宫治斜睨着他。“胆小鬼。”

宫侑恼火起来。“你骂谁是胆小鬼？”

“难不成你觉得傻逼更好听？”宫治说。

宫侑破口大骂：“操你妈。”

“你疯了？！”宫治不敢置信地叫道，“那是咱妈！”[1]

他们又沉默地走了一段路。宫治突然说道：“其实，我挺羡慕你的。”

“哈！终于承认了？”宫侑立刻蹬鼻子上脸，得意洋洋地叫起来“我早就说过，不打球后悔了吧！不过就算当初你接着打也没用，因为老子的技术绝对完爆你。”

“……你他妈差不多得了啊。”宫治的表情看上去纠结于动手打人还是忍忍算了之间。他做了次深呼吸，接着说道：“从很久以前就开始觉得了，侑你的精神世界很强大。还记得我们初中那时候么？因为你那种臭屁性格，大家把你孤立了。”他举起一只手，阻止了宫侑的开口反驳。“可你却一点也不觉得。被孤立，被讨厌，明明是很辛苦的事情，可你却像什么也没发生似的，完全不受影响。问你的话，你也只是说‘那种事情无所谓’。开始的时候，我还担心过一阵，后来发现完全用不上。你大概就是这种人：假使全世界只剩下你自己了，扔给你一个排球，你也能自己对着墙玩得自得其乐。始终清楚自己想要什么，并且自己动手去实现，相信且坚持自己的判断，所以从不去在意别人——老实讲，你也不需要。学生时代，总有些人在背后说你是个自私的杂种，当面大骂出口的也不少；可有时候我看着你，感觉就好像看到一座坚固的城堡，你在里面建立起一个王国，强大，自信，自给自足。外界的东西干扰不了你。没有什么能击倒你。说老实话，这着实让我嫉妒。”

男人仰起脸来，微微呵了口气，在半空中形成一团白雾。十一月的夜晚已然很冷了，暗色的夜空中堆积着几团深灰色的乌云，像给黑色绸布打上不均匀的补丁，这是下雪的预兆。他望着天空中那些深深浅浅的色块，继续道，“……可是我又同情你。你那个又厉害又傻逼的城堡把所有东西都给挡在外面了，所以你从不知道让人走进来是什么感觉，即使已经开始感到了不满足。所以在嫉妒的同时，我也庆幸我不是那样的。”

虽然宫治没有明说，但宫侑知道男人是什么意思。想要让别人进来，首先你得打开门。有些时候，你甚至还得走出去，去拉住对方的手。而这一切意味着宫侑必须打破那个一直支撑着自己的强大、独立、自我运作的精神世界。潜意识里，他曾拒绝过几次，因为那是他的锚定点，他的安全屋，只要扎稳了这个，便什么都可以创新、变革，什么都能够尝试、舍弃；然而现在他被告知自己得拔掉它、推倒它本身的时候，他迟疑了。

_胆小鬼_ ，宫治的声音回荡在他脑袋里。 _自我中心的混蛋_ ，他仿佛听见那些在他背后的窃窃私语。宫侑闭上眼睛，在那一片纷杂中渐渐清晰地浮现出来的，是日向的身影：日向对他微笑，温暖的眼睛里闪烁着揉碎的日光。日向高高跳起。日向突然沉默。日向坐在空荡荡的体育馆里。

宫侑攥紧了拳头。

不知什么时候，宫治已经走到前面去了，此刻正站在路灯下，转过身看着他。“喂，”男人喊道，语气里透着些许的不耐烦，“冷死了。你就不能走快点？在那儿发什么呆呢。”

“要你管，”宫侑说，缓缓地松开手掌。

宫治看见了。 _逊毙了，_ 他远远地朝他做了个口型。

宫侑则向自家兄弟竖起中指。然后他跑了几步，两人并肩往家里走去。

****

下定决心后，接下来的事几乎顺理成章——起码宫侑是这么认为的。虽然他还没有彻底考虑清楚整件事情的利弊，也完全不知道，当自己把那扇门打开、让日向走进来后，这套系统未来将会如何运转，但他告诉自己，那些都可以以后再去考虑——他可以和日向一起思考，尽管他不确定后者的脑子能否胜任这种工作。

于是，宫侑开始频繁地给日向发起邮件来，从一些小事情开始。他会询问日向今天过得如何，关心日向的伤势，发一些自己耍帅的照片（最好还要在背景里附带上宫治恰巧很傻逼的样子），还有当然了，无数他觉得超好笑但是佐久早听了大概会觉得跟他待在同一个星球上都是在浪费生命的冷段子。

以及，时机好的时候——一些夜深人静的时候，或是当他们聊到某件事情、而日向兴致正高的时候——宫侑会似不经意地发给日向：最喜欢翔阳了;)。而日向则总是一板一眼地回复：我也最喜欢侑前辈了！

为此，宫侑很是沾沾自喜了一阵，再加上自己和日向已经是那种关系，他觉得这简直是水到渠成的事情。感情生活的良好进展让他整个人都飘飘然，觉得自己球场得意情场也得意简直无所不能，连走路都带风，甚至蹬鼻子上脸地不时以一种混合着炫耀和怜悯的目光看着仍旧单身的宫治，后者大约在对金发男人得意洋洋的笑脸骂了十次“恶心”和五次“妈的恶心”之后，终于忍无可忍地对亲兄弟饱以老拳。宫侑捂着鼻子大叫道，妈的，治你就是嫉妒老子脱单比你早！宫治仍在气头上，闻言也不甘示弱地吼回去：“脱单？你倒是说说，你这白痴什么时候脱的单？”

“上个礼拜就脱单了啊。喏，你看，”宫侑把日向写着我也喜欢侑前辈的邮件调出来拿给宫侑，扬起下巴炫耀道，“日向亲口说的。呃，严格意义上也不能算说，毕竟那是邮件。但总之，他可跟我表白了哦。”他拍拍宫治肩膀，做出一副安慰的样子，虽然语气里透着那么一股幸灾乐祸，“不过，治你也别太灰心，能忍受你这张白痴脸的人总会有的。”

“……你他妈不是跟我长得一样吗？说真的，这种自杀式嘲讽到底对你有什么好处啊。”宫治一把拍开宫侑的手，在后者的坚持下不耐烦地瞥了眼手机屏幕——讲道理，这疯子就差把手机戳进他脸里了，想忽略都难。“我还当什么呢，”他切了一声，“你管这个叫表白？你是什么，可悲的处男吗？”

“什么意思啊你，”宫侑叫道，同时也迷惑起来。“这有什么不对么？”

宫治懒得解释，掏出自己的手机按了一阵。“瞧，”他扔给宫侑，“这种东西还不是有的是。人家又没说对你是 _那种喜欢_ ，少在这儿自我陶醉了。”

宫侑接过来，宫治的收件箱里躺着日向几年前发来的邮件，还是高中时期。看内容似乎在询问宫治有关扣球的技巧。在收到答复后，日向在邮件里写道：多 _谢治前辈！前辈人超nice，又很耐心地为我讲解，太喜欢治前辈啦www_

宫侑盯着那行字，像是瞪久了就能把屏幕烧着一样。半晌，他突然狂戳按键，删除了宫治的短信。宫治立刻生气地将手机抢回。“幼稚鬼，”男人怒气冲冲地丢下一句话，走开了，只剩下宫侑一个人站在原地发愣。

当天晚上，当宫治回到房间时，宫侑已经躺在上铺了，头蒙在被子里，一声不吭。尽管两人成年已久，但每每回到老家时，还得挤在同一个房间里。父母们对此有自己一套理论，总觉得双胞胎一年到头奔波在外，至少回家的时候该多相处一阵。宫治对着宫侑露在被单外面的一小撮金发叹口气，关灯爬上床。

不知过了多长时间，宫治感觉自己好像已经睡过一小觉，正迷迷糊糊的时候，被宫侑在上铺翻来覆去的动静吵醒。

“……嗯？”他开口问道，嗓音嘶哑。

“我还有一个感叹号呢，”宫侑说。听起来可精神了，半点困的意思都没有。

“什么？”宫治完全摸不着头脑。

宫侑继续自顾自地说下去：“而且，我还有一个‘最’字——我还有一个感叹号呢！”

宫治强打精神地想了一阵，感觉脑子里就像在搅浆糊，几分钟后他恍然大悟，继而怒上心头。“操啊，就这事？！你知道现在几点了吗？”

上铺没有传来任何回应。但宫治知道这混蛋还没睡，毕竟，他在上面翻来滚去一个多钟头可不只是为了打扰宫治睡觉的。最好他不是。否则他就死定了。

房间安静了好一阵。宫治说：“我还有一个笑脸。”

“你没有，”宫侑立刻道。

“我有，”宫治翻身，打了个哈欠。“如果某个傻逼没把我的短信删了的话，现在我就能调出记录给他看了。”

宫侑扔了个枕头下去。宫治踹了宫侑床板一脚。宫侑骂道：“妈的你个小崽子——”

忽地，手机震动起来，双胞胎同时收到了来自老妈的邮件。群发。 _你们在房间里搞什么？？？？好不容易回家来过个年，要是把所有人吵醒的话就趁早给我滚出去睡。_ 数个问号显示出了妇人的心情，虽然只是文字，但仿佛有声音，两个人不约而同地颤抖了一下。

宫侑小声嘟囔地下来捡起枕头，又轻手轻脚地爬回上铺。房间再一次安静下来，宫治把被子拉高，渐渐地，他感觉意识沉入睡梦中。

“你没有。”宫侑说。

宫治啪地睁开眼睛，瞪着上铺床板，认真地开始考虑在新年前谋杀同胞兄弟的可行性。

****

宫侑的忧心忡忡是显而易见的。他迫切地希望搞清楚宫治是否只是个特例，但说实话，无论答案肯定与否，都会让他的困扰只增不减。尽管如此，男人还是对阿兰和角名旁敲侧击起来，至于前队长北信介，他还没那个胆子去骚扰。于是在又一次和阿兰的小聚时，那位肤色黝黑的高大主攻听完了他的问题，爽朗地笑了起来。日向啊，男人露出一脸回忆的样子，点头道，那家伙一向很热情啊，总是会围在身边问这问那的。角名则在电话里一头雾水，他两天前才回来兵库老家，听声音似乎有点没睡醒——也可能只是因为这人听起来一贯无精打采，他想了阵说还好吧，我记得，集训那阵日向总缠着我，让我给他看那个扭过身子的快攻，然后大概七、八次里有一次吧，因为实在躲不过就答应了，然后会抱着我大叫什么前辈太好啦、超喜欢前辈什么的。他带了点回忆的口吻感叹道，说起来还挺可爱——

宫侑挂断了电话。

他早就应该知道。这事情早有预兆：自日向加入黑狼队至今——甚至早在高中时期，那仅有几次的合宿时，日向几乎每次都会开心地对宫侑说自己喜欢他，可与此同时，那男孩也对很多人说喜欢。他喜欢大王牌，喜欢接球厉害的前辈，喜欢食堂里会将他碗里的饭堆成一座小山的女经理，喜欢阳光，喜欢止痛喷雾的气味，喜欢摇晃着尾巴的小狗，甚至有一次宫侑撞见他对着两个微微融化的巧克力冰淇凌球大叫我爱死你们了；他对喜欢的定义似乎很广。并且，就宫侑所知，喜欢日向的人也不少，无论是 _哪种_ 喜欢，而且在回复他的句子结尾想必也会加上笑脸，或是爱心，或是什么他妈的装可爱的颜文字。而在这之中，宫侑的喜欢并没有什么特别的。 _他早该知道。_

然而像个懦夫一样站在原地自我怀疑并不是宫侑的风格，他果断发邮件给日向。

_喜欢我吗？_ 他问。

_喜欢w。_ 日向的回复来得飞快。

_最喜欢？_

_最喜欢！_

宫侑顿了几秒，又问： _那你喜欢治吗？_

那花了日向一会才回复，似乎在疑惑这个问题的走向。 _也很喜欢治前辈，_ 对方回复道， _怎么了吗，侑前辈？_

宫侑咬牙切齿地忽略了它，像有什么深仇大恨似的用力戳着手机键盘： _那佐久早呢？_

_也喜欢啊。_

_木兔呢？_

秒回。 _超爱师傅的！_

_那影山呢？_

这回的邮件来的慢了一些： _不。我干嘛喜欢影山那混蛋_

宫侑提到嗓子眼的心脏刚放下来几秒钟，日向第二封邮件接踵而至： _……虽然想这样说。但果然还是很在意那家伙。毕竟影山对我来说是非常重要的人。_

宫侑把手机扔掉床上，抱着胳膊在房间里走来走去。坐在书桌前的宫治奇怪地看了他一眼。过了会，宫侑低低地诅咒了一句，又抄起手机，走到门外，拨通了日向的电话。

日向听起来有些惊讶。寒暄几句后，他问他：“怎么了吗，侑前辈？”

“没什么，”宫侑支吾了几句。听到对面背景里传来其他人的声音，他皱起眉头：“你没在家？”

“在家呢，月岛和山口来探望我，”日向笑道，听上去神采奕奕地，“一会要跟他们一起出去运动。我恢复得不错，过年回来后就可以上场了。”

宫侑眯起眼睛在记忆里搜索这两个人名，脑海中浮现出总是闪现在网前的阴魂不散的拦网和无数路线诡异到让人恨得牙痒痒的飘球，男人的脸色越发难看了。“那你小心些，”他硬声叮嘱道，完全忘记了自己打电话过去的初衷。

日向应了一声，接下来却和旁人聊了起来。几秒钟后，宫侑才意识到，日向大约是按错了还是怎么着，没有挂断电话。

就在宫侑叹口气打算结束通话时，听筒另一边传来的对话让他的手指迟疑了下。好奇心使得他再次贴上去。电话那端，月岛似乎说了句什么——大约是嘲讽一类的话，按那小子折磨人的性格来看毫不意外——而日向恼羞成怒地啊啊啊叫起来。山口在打圆场，听上去又附和了月岛，又给日向找台阶下，然而不知怎地，这让日向嚷得更大声了。

“月岛你个混蛋，打击我就这么让你有成就感吗？”日向抱怨道。“真是的，你就不能学学山口？对人耐心，温柔，替人着想，而不是把他们的自尊心踩在地上摩擦。”

“啊，我也没有你说的那么好啦，”山口不好意思的笑道。“再说，阿月其实也很担心你啦，只是他没——”

“我不管总之月岛你小子就是个性很难搞，”听上去，日向似乎在对月岛吐舌头。接着电话里传来一些窸窣的声音和山口微弱的抗议，似乎日向一把抱住了后者：“还是山口最好！我 _最_ 喜欢你了！”

宫侑似乎听见自己的下颚响了一声。他的心跳在加速，但头脑却转得缓慢，拼不出任何想法，只在一遍遍地回放着日向说的那个字，仿佛有人正在拿着一把小刀戳刺着他的神经。他攥紧手机，没注意到快把那玩意捏碎了。在做出任何愚蠢的事情之前，他挂断了电话。

在另一端，日向终于拿起手机后，咦了一声。“通话时间这么长？”他自言自语道。还没等他想明白这是怎么回事，手机震动了下，显示收到了宫侑的邮件。日向奇怪地点开，邮件里只写了两个字： ** _坏人。_**

“怎么了，日向？”山口有些担忧地凑过来。“你脚踝痛？要不要坐一会？”

“没什么，”日向放下手机。“走吧。”

****

原本只是因为烦躁的厉害，想出门散散心，然而等回过神来的时候，不知怎地，已经坐上了开往宫城的列车，宫侑呆呆地盯着手上的车票，长叹口气，揉了揉鼻梁。

已是元旦前夕，列车上较平时空一点，多数人早在圣诞前后就已经回到老家。走出车站，寒冷的空气叫人精神一震，宫侑呼出的哈气将昏黄的路灯、车辆、树影和地平线处将尽的日光晕成一团模糊的色块。不久前刚下过一场雪，但没存下来，只在墙角或屋脊的夹缝中还能窥见一些灰白的痕迹，微微融化的表层在落日的照射下泛出暗黄色的光。风不算大，可是冷得厉害，宫侑把外套领口往上紧了紧，又将下巴和鼻子埋进围巾里。 _坏主意，_ 他在心里对自己说， _12月末的时候跑来东北，还要 **翻一座山** ——没人告诉他去日向家还要翻一座山，而在走了快二十分钟的上坡路后才得出这个事实显然有些晚了——你真是脑子进水。_

_不对，你现在是脑子结冰啦。_ 他又想，然后自顾自地乐了起来。

宫城不像兵库，夹在大阪和京都之间，算是半个不夜城；临近傍晚，四处荒芜而谧静，只有寒风吹动干枯而光裸的树枝，传来几声晃动和拍打的轻响，偶尔有车辆驶过，尖啸声一闪而过，又重归寂静，像是被投入石子的湖面，只剩红色的尾灯在渐暗的夜色中摇曳得老长。昏黄的路灯疲倦地投下圆形的柔光，将宫侑的影子一会压得很短，一会又扯得很长。他搭了会车，又走了些路。不知走了多久，他有些喘，但却奇怪地一点也不感到疲累，或许是因为那些卷过他面颊的冷风，又或许是因为雪后新鲜而带着些潮湿的空气，又或许只是这纯粹的安静，让他的头脑从未有一刻像此时这般清醒。他想到很多事情，在鼻尖上团成一团的雾气让他开始思念温暖的被炉和橘子，这个时间，厨房里大约会传来煮荞麦面的香气，紧接着他想起自己好像还没有吃饭。这让他花了几分钟再一次感叹自己为什么要跑到宫城来，还要在新年夜晚爬一座山。许多细小琐碎的画面浮现在眼前，他想起高中时的比赛，北信介的笑容和阿兰的吐槽，想起和宫治的争吵，记忆里，他们俩似乎总是在争吵，但他爱自己的兄弟，他很难不爱他，即使有些时候他发现自己同时还恨他，但这不就是兄弟的意义吗。他还想到前不久发出界的球，更衣室里木兔的后空翻，佐久早警告的眼神，和枚方公园里，太阳斜斜下沉时，细密而交错的树影。

他还想到日向。他用了很长、很长的时间去想日向，去思考他们两个人以后是怎样的。

宫侑眺望着山下都市里闪烁的点点灯火，它们遥远而不真实，如同另一个世界，这是这条漫长、寒冷而安静的夜路终于吝啬地施舍给他的这么一点好处：它不急，它像被包裹在一个静止的气泡里，宫侑的时间仿佛被拉得很长，足够让他好好地、慢慢地想清楚。

****

日向接到邮件的时候，第一反应以为自己看错了。他又把那几个字读了一遍，不知道那究竟是个最新的冷段子，还是宫侑真的正站在自己家门口。他抓了件外套，却忘了换鞋子，匆忙出了门，待看到门口高大的身影时，他揉了揉眼睛。又揉了揉。

“你不如掐自己一下，验证的比较快，”宫侑笑道，尽管听上去他的牙齿好像在打架。

“你怎么来了？”回过神来，日向惊叫道，“侑前辈，你不是在——你怎么来了？”

宫侑走过去，站在日向面前，微微低头。“想你了，”他轻声道。

日向愣了好一会，似乎大脑还是没能够很好地处理掉这个事实。“可是…不，”他困惑道，“我是说，明明打电话不就行了？”

宫侑蹙眉，又上前一步，几乎和日向贴在一起，日向这才发觉，男人仿佛从冰窖里挖出来一样，浑身散发着冷气，身体还在微微发抖。“电话不行，”宫侑听上去似乎有点生气，固执地重复道：“我想你了。”

老实讲，这让日向更糊涂了。假使宫侑回答他说被家里赶出来了，或者表示自己希望在宫城求签转运、度过新年——见鬼，哪怕男人说自己如果没在新年前吃上一口仙台牛舌就会悲惨一年，日向都能表示理解，并乐意提供帮助。 _但眼前这个？_ 坦白来说，即便这是一个理由，鉴于对方之前表明的态度，日向也从没想过它会发生在他们两个身上。然而金发男人正定定地看着他，似乎在等一个答复，可日向不明白，对方到底在期待着什么。就像他也搞不明白，在他们说好那只是性之后，那些恼人的、却又让他小心翼翼地胡思乱想起来的莫名邮件，那些欲言又止的对话，还有那些在小巷背后、在公园里、在每一个他们相处的时刻，宫侑看着他的眼神——日向不傻，也没瞎，他读得出那些眼神是什么意思，但让他不理解的是，这男人说出来的话却总是和它们相反。而在这一切之后，现在站在他面前的是这个不知道抽了什么风、从关西大老远跑过来的男人，正一脸严肃（如果他没看错，还有些害怕？）地说他想他了，仿佛之前他抱着他说这只是性是句他妈的屁话，而日向因为这句话不得不花了些时间才重新打起精神的事，现在看起来好像是个滑稽又悲惨的笑话。日向皱起眉头，一股小小的怒火在他胸中跳跃，有那么一瞬间，他想厉声叫对方滚回去，可不知道为什么，当他看向宫侑的脸，却没能说出口。眼前的男人似乎有什么地方不一样了，可日向又说不上究竟是哪里，因为那并非对方新打理的发型，并非那套他没见过的冬季常服，也并非男人那冻得通红的鼻尖，和干裂起皮的、微微颤抖的嘴唇。

日向咽下原本想说的话，硬邦邦地开口，仍旧不太开心地板着脸：“侑前辈，进来暖和一下吧。你在发抖。”

宫侑没动。他仍只是直视着日向的眼睛，像个倔脾气的小孩，或是只恼人的鹦鹉，一遍又一遍地重复道：“……日向，我想你了。”

_——是了，_ 日向想， _确实是不一样的。_

他胸中因恼火而鼓起来的气球慢慢瘪了下去，一股发酸的苦涩和某种细小的、却迅速膨胀起来的希冀替代了它，但同时，他仍将信将疑，不敢轻易开口，在外国独自打拼的那几年时间教会他的不仅是知识与技巧，还有忍耐。沉默落在两人之间，宫侑略带疲倦的尾音消失在空气中，因为迟迟得不到答复而显得有些尴尬。日向知道自己应该说点什么，至少该邀请宫侑到家里去，在温暖的被炉里暖暖脚，天啊，这家伙冷得像一块硬邦邦的冰块；可他又舍不得从那种他模糊地察觉到、却又搞不清楚的变化上移开视线。“抱歉，”最后，他咬咬嘴唇，声音软了下来，在心里责备自己的任性。“侑前辈，快进来坐坐吧。”

宫侑的手颤了一下。甚至，在听到“抱歉”两个字的时候，他一瞬间觉得不能呼吸，但很快，他便意识到是自己理会错了。像有股热流突然从头浇下，卷过全身，他差点站不稳，只觉得紧绷了那么久的身体变得轻松，酸痛感几乎立刻扑了上来，直到这一刻，他才意识到之前自己有多僵硬。他看着日向，不停地在心里骂自己傻。 _看看他的眼睛，_ 他对自己说， _你究竟是瞎到什么程度才没早看出来，那双眼睛几乎说明了一切。_ 他几乎微笑起来。

有些不安地，日向又催促道：“再不进去，你会发烧的。”顿了顿，他小声补上一句：“有什么…什么话，可以进去再讲。”

宫侑叹了口气，但同时又微笑起来。“不是这样的，日向，”他说。他拉起日向的手，橘发青年的手很暖，在触到他冰冷手指的瞬间，下意识地缩了下。宫侑放缓了语速，记忆里，他从未有这般耐心过。他轻柔地、慢慢说道：“让我们重新来一遍。我对你说，我想你了，你回答我说，我也想你，接着你问我，侑，今天你过得怎么样？然后我就会告诉你，我很不好，头疼，很累，还被冻得要死，连脚指头都在发抖，走山路差点要了我半条命，你家门口怎么还能有座山呐？我还很饿，大约半个钟头前肚子就开始叫了，上车的时候忘了买便当，现在又错过了新年荞麦面，这事都够治那混蛋笑话我一年了，”他掰着手指头，数道，“再往前，也不算好，感觉最近一直都心情不好，总是莫名的烦躁，焦虑，容易生气和走神。”

“再接下来，你会同情地安慰我，拍拍我的胳膊或是后背，或者，如果我的运气足够好的话，可能还会在脸颊上得到一个吻。你会无奈地叹气，但同时又忍着笑——别插嘴，因为你就是那么 _坏_ ——然后你问我怎么会这样。”遥远的地方传来模糊的钟声，似有若无的回响仿佛是某种奇怪而低沉的吟唱，原来这附近有寺庙的吗，宫侑心想。他继续说道，“我会告诉你没关系，那些都不重要。虽然我现在又饿又累，还冷得像根他妈的冰棍，但你现在正站在我面前，看见你的时候，我感到很开心，心里像是沉甸甸地，很充实，想要微笑——不，想要大笑，我很久都没这么高兴过了。然后你会问我为什么。而我会告诉你，因为我喜欢你。”

他深吸口气。“我喜欢你，日向。不是随便对谁都会说的那种喜欢，不是喜欢一个小物件、一只可爱小狗、或是什么他妈的闪闪发亮的漂亮球鞋，而是只喜欢你、想跟你一直一直在一起的那种喜欢，”他说。“而如果这是我今年的最后一个愿望的话——或是明年的第一个，哪怕需要我花掉明年一整年的运气，该死，哪怕要我花掉以后所有的运气，我不在乎，我也要许愿它成真：就在我语无伦次地说完了所有这些话之后，你告诉我，你也喜欢我，也是只喜欢我、想跟我一直一直在一起的那种喜欢。”

日向呆呆地看着他。有那么一瞬间，宫侑甚至做好了再说一遍的准备，可下一秒，那男孩几乎撞了上来，紧紧地抱住了他。宫侑有些感谢这寒冷的冬季，要不是他浑身僵硬地冻在地上，简直要被撞倒了。

日向将脸埋在他的胸前，宫侑怀疑男孩偷偷地哭了，但是他感觉不出来，他太冷了，而胸前又那么暖，像是一团热烈的火在烘着他的心。“我一直都说喜欢你，说了那么多次，那么久，”日向的嗓音有点发哑，“你都听哪去了？”

宫侑愣住了。这不是他许愿的结局。完全不是。但是没关系。他僵硬的胳膊用力圈住日向，像个傻瓜一样流下眼泪。

第五章完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】双胞胎吵架的梗来自我有缸和莉娅的经典对话，这梗我想玩好多年了，终于实现了！


	6. Chapter 6

元旦后的第一个周末，常规赛继续，黑狼队拿下前两场后，在第三场也率先拿到了第二个技术暂停。替补席间，教练拍拍日向的肩膀吩咐道，“再去跑两圈。”日向愣了下，马上反应过来是怎么回事，兴高采烈地脱下长外套。宫侑望过去，一边喝水，一边忍不住咧嘴傻笑。巴恩斯佯装悲痛地叫了一声，夸张地捂住胸口，“偏心，太偏心了。你就这么想看日向换我下场吗？我心都碎了。”

“巴恩斯，别谋杀我的眼睛，求你了。这种哭唧唧的表情一点也不适合你，”宫侑看着两米高的壮汉接应，“只要能得分，谁上场我都高兴。”

“那为什么你对我总是一脸不耐烦的样子？”木兔插话道。

“你看错了，”宫侑斩钉截铁地胡编道，“我看你的眼神里满满都是爱。”

“放屁，”木兔细品了一会，骂道，“你是不是当我傻？别的不说，你看我的眼神肯定跟看日向的不一样。”

“他看谁的眼神都跟看日向的不一样，”佐久早翻了个白眼。

“那是因为日向矮，” 宫侑露出胜利的笑容和闪亮的牙齿，很好，从各种层面上来说，今天的宫侑选手也是无懈可击。“你看那家伙的时候，不也得把视线往下移么？”

“这倒是，”佐久早说，“但通常我看日向的时候不会笑得那么恶心。”

“嗯？有人叫我吗？”日向做完了热身，哒哒地跑过来。他的脑袋从木兔和佐久早身体之间的缝隙里钻出来，像颗过早露头萝卜似的，可爱极了。宫侑没忍住摸了把那颗橙色脑袋。“热身好了？”他故意板着脸问道。

日向啪地立正，敬了个礼，“报告，引擎启动完毕。接受下一步指示。”木兔嗷嗷地叫了起来，双目发光地连声说好有大片既视感，明暗和犬鸣也被逗得直乐，佐久早的嘴角有点危险地上扬，但很快便被男人清清嗓子掩饰过去。

“很好，”宫侑故作严肃地摸着下巴，“那待会日向选手上场之后，可不要放跑了进攻的时机哦？”末了，他又忍不住朝日向眨眨眼。

“嘿嘿嘿，这话我可就不爱听了，”木兔掐着腰叫起来，“怎么搞得像我就失配了似的？侑侑，你可不能含石射影啊。”

“是含沙射影，”宫侑说，“而且我没——”

“咦？侑前辈含着石头吗？”日向问。

“没有吧，他不是说他含着沙子吗？”木兔纠正道。

日向哦了一声，“那不会硌到牙吗？”

宫侑试图挽救对话的走向。“不是，我没——我说，听人说话啊你们这帮蠢——”

“他怎么又生气了？”木兔像个电视评论员似的指着宫侑，对日向道。

日向耸耸肩，摆出窃窃私语的八卦架势向木兔倾过身子，却以一种所有人都能听到的音量说道：“他老是生莫名其妙的气。真的很麻烦。”

木兔嗤嗤地笑起来。“谁要是跟他谈恋爱，一定烦死了。”

日向点头如捣蒜。“烦得要死。超级烦。非常特别无敌极其…呃，反正，就是烦。”不知怎么办到的，他说话像哼歌，还一边说着，一边笑嘻嘻地望着宫侑，似乎在说 _快来反驳我啊_ 。

“瞎他妈说，我明明是个超贴心又帅气的完美恋人，”宫侑气得牙痒痒。

“……侑前辈，不是我说，”日向露出一脸复杂的表情，“但是你在自我认知上是不是有什么问题……”

木兔补充道，“而且还喜欢含着石头。”

“是沙子，”日向纠正道。

“沙子，”木兔点头，“侑侑，你这人有时候真的挺怪的，你知道吗？”

“妈的我都说了我没有，那只是个成语—— **成他妈的语** ，它跟我嘴里有没有沙子石头或者一块体育馆那么大的妈的陨石没有半点关系，”宫侑悲愤交加地挥舞着双手，“而且我是个超级甜心的恋人——闭嘴日向让我把话说完，否则今晚你等着瞧，呃，我是说， _你们_ 等着瞧，因为很显然，还有木兔。操，我说到哪儿了？对，木兔光太郎，你说我怪？嗯？你说我怪？！刚刚上场的时候你试图让日向骑在你肩膀上玩摇摇扔，可不是说我在嫉妒什么的啊，但就是，你居然说我奇怪？！好吧，虽然我也想跟日向那样玩，再说一次，绝对不是出于嫉妒，而且我待会就能跟日向配合超厉害的速攻了，哈，没辙了吧？反正，总之，我就是跟恋人关系会超级甜蜜并且会有happy ending的，排球技术屌炸天的，嘴里啥也没有的，呃，人。”

木兔完全静止地呆了几秒，某些正收看直播观众可能会以为电视卡了。他回过神来，用胳膊肘怼怼日向，问道：“你听懂了吗？”

“没有，”日向诚实地摇摇头。“但是他刚才好像说他的嘴里能装下一颗陨石。”

“哇哦，”木兔露出敬畏的神情。

“我他妈没——”

“抱歉，”佐久早走到裁判面前。不知为何，男人的语气里透出一点绝望。“暂停时间还剩下多久，我们能跳过它快点开始吗？”

****

第三节后半，日向终于被换上场。他超开心地屈膝蹦了几下，又朝欢呼的观众席挥挥手，拿着球跑到底线后站好。“好发！”宫侑大喊道。日向咧嘴。他深吸口气让心跳平静下来，抛球，助跑，砰地一声，球高速砸向对方半场的底线。对方主攻手接到了一传，但球却弹回黑狼队半场，宫侑上前一步，将球快速向后传出，而日向早已飞在半空中。

“漂亮！”解说员赞叹道。“黑狼队日向翔阳得分！因脚伤而缺席节前比赛的日向选手，看起来状态恢复得非常好。刚刚和二传宫侑打了个非常精彩的配合。”

队友们纷纷聚过来同日向击掌。等日向走到宫侑面前时，宫侑的双手却从年轻人高举着的双手外侧擦过去，给了日向一个拥抱。“欢迎回来，”他轻声说。

日向也用力回抱住宫侑。“再来一球！”他看着男人的眼睛，信心十足地说道。“让我们痛痛快快地拿下这场比赛。”

宫侑咧嘴。说真的，除了笑得像个傻瓜以外，他还能怎么办呢。

比赛结束，黑狼队再积3分。由于今年赛程为了奥运会而大幅压缩，决赛采用梯级挑战制，因此，常规赛中积分越高的队伍便越有利。今天的比赛结果自然让球队十分满意。作为获胜的一方，赛后黑狼队球员们留场接受采访，宫侑把手中的吉祥物抛向呼声最高的观众区，日向则被粉丝们的尖叫冲昏了头，捏着棉花玩偶不知所措，左边的女孩们朝他拼命挥舞着双手，可右边也有几个学生模样的少年不甘示弱地高举着队伍的应援头巾，他左看看，右瞅瞅，犹豫着不知道往哪里扔好。宫侑见他这纠结的模样直想笑。“你扔给我得了，”他还象征性地把手笼在嘴边，掐着嗓子，装模作样地叫了几声，“好帅啊，日向选手！喜欢你哦！”

“才不要，”日向被逗得咯咯直笑，又故意板起脸来，“想当我的粉丝没那么容易，起码长相要过及格线。”

“及格算什么，”宫侑响亮地吹了声口哨，对着观众席捋了捋刘海，引得人群阵阵尖叫，“我简直就是你粉丝俱乐部的颜值天花板好吗？”

日向想作出一个翻白眼的表情，但因为憋不住笑而失败了。“不过，”他转了转眼珠，道，“我还有身高要求哦，不可以比我高。”

“哎呀呀，这就难办了，”宫侑咂嘴，以一种商量的口吻道，“如果比你稍微高一些，但作为补偿，能给你托很多很多超棒的球，可以吗？”

日向假装思考了一阵，“但是我已经有研磨了哦。”

_我讨厌猫_ ，宫侑想。“还会一直陪你练习也不嫌烦。”

“影山体力不错，当然，如果不一直骂我就更好了。”

“飞雄能当你的粉丝会员？怎么，他是因为看不懂汉字才手滑点的报名键吗？”宫侑无视了日向的抗议，接着道：“再说了，飞雄脾气又不好，所以，比如有这么个人，给你托球，陪你练习，还对你很温柔的话…”他暗示地眨眨眼。“你考虑接受一下吗？”

日向唔了一声，认真地点点头，“赤苇前辈确实人很不错。”

“什么？那家伙甚至都没在打球啊！”宫侑备受打击，夸张地摊开双手。

“哈哈哈，”日向再也忍不住，笑得前仰后合。他一边擦掉笑出来的眼泪，一边戳了戳宫侑，示意对方侧耳过来，小声说道，“……不过，如果对方是一个金发的，性格很坏很坏，段子冷得让人发抖，从关西那边来的坏家伙，我倒是可以勉强考虑一下哦。”

宫侑立刻换上了一副得意的嘴脸，大大方方地朝日向伸出手。“我就知道！喏，快来拿吧，吉祥物。”

日向打了一下他的手。“少得寸进尺了，坏蛋前辈，”他捏起拇指和食指，“都说了，只是 _勉强_ 哦。”

宫侑哪里肯依，扑过来就去抢日向手里的玩偶，日向连忙藏在背后，两个人傻笑着闹成一团，你撞我一下，我捅你一下。拜托，佐久早开口道，你们都是成年人了。木兔则双眼放光地叫道，很好哦，徒弟，侑侑，你们今天格外有精神哦，没过多久，男人不出所料地也加入了闹腾中。

粉丝本就沉浸在球队获胜的喜悦中，看到喜欢的球员在互动，更是将体育馆的气氛炒到新的高潮。日向感觉自己挥手挥得胳膊快要断掉，扬起的嘴角也直发酸，但仍止不住地开心。他拿起一个海洋球，签上自己的名字，正打算扔向观众席，突然被宫侑抢了过去，由于场面热闹又混乱，几乎没有人注意到，宫侑亲了下那颗小小的圆球——正是写着日向名字的地方，然后他抡圆胳膊，将球扔向了欢呼的人群。

“你疯了？”日向瞠目结舌，紧张地小声道。“你刚刚——你怎么——”

宫侑则面不改色地继续朝观众挥手致谢。“没人会注意啦，”他带着那种招牌式的游刃有余的笑，促狭地挤挤眼睛，“就算被看到了，我们也不过是在庆祝嘛。人们庆祝的时候，总是喜欢做些傻事。”

终于，人群散去，黑狼队从另一边离场，往更衣室走。日向拉着宫侑走在队伍的最后方，他们拐上楼梯，日向拽拽宫侑的衣角。“侑前辈，我眼睛里好像进东西了。麻烦你帮我吹一下。”

宫侑低头俯身，贴近日向的脸，一边絮叨着：“怎么这么不小心，日向你——”

毫无预警地，日向亲了他一口。宫侑像被烫了似的弹起来，飞快地捂住嘴，震惊地瞪着日向。过了几秒钟，他才想起来，慌忙扭头往四处看，队友们还在往上走，没人注意他们。

“你更疯，”他瞪着日向。

日向咯咯地笑着。“ _人们庆祝的时候，总是喜欢做些傻事，_ ”他有模有样地模仿着他的关西腔。

“小疯子，”宫侑骂道，然而嘴角却止不住上扬。

他们爬上大巴，宫侑拉着日向坐在同一排，他一面朝车窗外的粉丝挥手，一面又用空余的那只手，偷偷牵住日向的手，和他十指相扣，用拇指轻轻地摩挲着对方的手背。尽管日向只给了他一个后脑勺，但宫侑仍能从对方微微发红的耳尖推测出他的脸颊一定是种漂亮的粉红色。这让男人的心情更好了，变本加厉地朝日向倾过身，看上去似乎在贴近窗户和粉丝道别，然而只有他们两个自己知道，身体碰撞、紧挨着的力度有多让人心跳加速，而日向故意向后靠上他的胸膛，和回应般地落在他们交错的手指上的轻抚，让宫侑更加着迷。

终于，在驶过隧道时，他找到了机会。隧道沿途的指示灯将车子包裹在一层黯淡模糊的光晕里，队友们戴着眼罩和耳机，在行驶带来的轻微摇晃中沉沉睡去，而他们便在这片安静的昏暗中轻柔地接吻，只是轻轻磨蹭着嘴唇，没有深入，不敢发出任何声响。

大巴驶出隧道，宫侑坐直身子。

_就像吃饭，_ 宫治的话突然在他脑中响起， _饿的时候，随便吃上一口，只会让肚子更饿。_

“睡会吧，”他轻声告诉日向，自己也摸出眼罩带上，尽量不在余下的路程中想着日向嘴唇的热度。

****

在用房卡刷了两次才刷开酒店房门后，宫侑和日向几乎相互推搡着跌进房间，小腿不时地磕碰在一起，双手则在抚摸对方皮肤的间隙撕扯着衣物。

“先洗澡，”日向从火热的亲吻中艰难地找回声音。宫侑不高兴地哼唧了一声，试图用更多的亲吻转移日向的注意力，同时捏住对方的裤子拉链往下拉，结果被橘发青年撇着嘴将手拍开。

“好，好，先洗澡，”宫侑嘟囔道，垂了一下墙壁上的电灯开关，但转瞬间便有了个更棒的主意。他拉着日向走进浴室，三两下脱掉了衣服。面对青年疑惑的眼神，宫侑咧嘴，有理有据地说道：“一起洗更快。”

日向眯起眼睛，显然在思考这到底是个善意的邀请，还是个裹着糖浆外壳的甜蜜陷阱，但话说回来，就他们待会要做的事情来看，早点晚点又有什么分别呢？再说，宫侑已经趁着他没回答的时候，飞快地把他的T恤拽过头顶，不给他任何拒绝的机会。

空气中晕开层层白雾，热水敲打在皮肤上，让酸痛的肌肉得以舒缓，但宫侑一刻也不敢放松注意力，他仔细地用手指帮日向做着扩张，弥漫的水气和甜腻的亲吻已经足以让他呼吸困难，而日向的后穴用力地箍紧、挤压着他的手指，则让他忍不住地叹息，光是想想一会埋进去时的挤压感，他就要发疯。

“差不多了，”日向艰难地吞咽了下，抵在墙壁上的手指蜷曲起来，显然也忍耐得困难。宫侑拔出湿漉漉的手指，走到洗手台前，从洗漱包的夹层里翻出套子。日向似乎有些惊讶，看他的眼神活像是在看变态，“……一般人会在洗漱包里放那种东西吗？”

“我是一般人吗？”宫侑得意道，炫耀般地晃了晃小袋子，“瞧，这不就派上用场了么。”

“你到底是怎么做到能把别人的每一句话都当成赞美的啊？”

“因为我确实有很多 _过人之处，而且我知道你喜欢，_ ”宫侑意味深长地说道，并故意在日向的股间磨蹭着自己的阴茎。那热度和触感让日向迅速地闭上嘴，过了好一阵，才小声地嘟囔了一句，“…下流前辈。”

宫侑看着对方因撑墙姿势而翘起的浑圆、紧实的屁股，忍不住拍了一巴掌。日向惊叫一声，回头不满地瞪着宫侑，但姿势却没变，这让他的瞪视变得毫无说服力。宫侑扬起嘴角，附身贴近了日向的耳朵。

“你喜欢这个，嗯？”说着，他扶着勃起埋了进去。日向发出一声细小的呜咽，先前充分的扩张起到了用处，在短暂的颤抖后，他很快便稳住了自己。宫侑又在日向的臀瓣上落下一掌，察觉到内壁挤压得更加明显，不由得倒抽了口气。他按住日向的背，开始缓缓抽动，同时试着抚慰日向稍稍软下来的阴茎，想给彼此一点适应的时间，然而自制力一向不是他的强项，更何况日向里面热得要命，柔软却紧窄的肠壁色情地包裹着他，挤压着他，让宫侑无法克制地握住对方坚实柔韧的腰，快速而用力地撞击日向的臀瓣。或许因为隔了段时间没做，日向很快便射在他手里，扶着墙壁大口喘气，腰也塌陷下去。

宫侑将手上黏腻的液体抹过日向的小腹，又去揉对方的乳尖，忽地，恶意满满地咧嘴道：“……这回是谁体力不行了？”

日向还处在射精过后的不适期里，只象征性地发出了几声抗议的哼哼声。过了一会，才声音暗哑地反驳道：“这跟体力又没关系，反正打球的时候我比你体力好就行了。”

“是吗？”宫侑挑起眉毛，下一个瞬间，他抓住日向的腰，猛地往上提，同时狠狠地挺入，日向啊地大叫出声，继而有些慌张地呜咽道，“别——那里不行，别磨蹭那儿，我……啊！”

宫侑磨蹭着那折磨人的一点，然而自己也忍得辛苦，日向高潮时的内壁剧烈地吸紧了他的勃起，这会儿，肠壁变得更加滚烫，后穴肌肉又一颤一颤地抽动，仿佛在将他往外推挤，整个甬道又回到一开始绞紧的状态，挤得他快发疯，这甜蜜的痛苦让宫侑不得不大口喘息来平复快感堆积出的激烈心跳，他感觉自己的血管里奔腾着炙热的岩浆，大脑成了一块化开的软糖，他下意识地闭上眼睛，亲吻着日向不知被汗水还是淋浴打湿的肩头，只想更深更用力地将自己埋进对方体内。

日向难受地呻吟着，射精后的不适感让他想要逃跑，可宫侑偏偏要命地摩擦着他的前列腺，让他加倍难熬。他咬住了下唇，试图忍耐，奇怪的是，几分钟后，后穴那股又酸又胀的感觉渐渐被一种麻木替代，快感再度袭来，虽没有先前那般强烈，但却极其舒服，他忍不住因为这奇妙的感觉而呻吟起来。

感到后穴肌肉不再抵抗，缓缓放松下来后，宫侑便加大了抽送幅度，他调整了角度，每次抽出来时，都能看见日向穴口的肉被他微微拉扯出来一点，这幅色情的画面让他克制不住地吸了口气；而日向则似完全放弃了忍耐，语无伦次地叫了起来，听不清到底是“不要”还是“用力”，他的身体火热紧绷，阴茎半勃着，摩擦前列腺带来的冲动一层一层地堆叠起来，让人快要爆炸，他下意识地随着宫侑抽送的节奏收紧和放松，以试图纾解射精的快感，却只让胀在后穴里的东西更加火热。渐渐地，一股难以忍受的瘙痒聚集在尿道口周围，还带着微微的刺痛，难以启齿的失禁感随着宫侑的每一次深入而变得越发强烈。

“等、等一下……啊，侑前——侑！”日向发出含混不清的呜咽或尖叫，“我要——我快要……停、停下！求你了，再这样下去，我就要——”

“翔阳，”宫侑喘息着抓住日向的肩膀，使对方绷紧的上身直起，他的胳膊用力环过日向，胸膛紧紧贴上对方火热的后背，姿势上的变化使得他坚硬到发疼的阴茎几乎以一种向上的角度骤然挺入日向的后穴。强烈的刺痛感传来，日向再也忍不住，长长地尖叫了一声，尿液像射精一样，随着宫侑的插入而一股一股地喷出，身体也跟着大幅度地颤抖起来。他每一次的泄出，都使得后穴抽搐般地绞紧，宫侑被推到高潮的边缘，呻吟着勉强退开。

“翔阳，”他一把摘掉套子，手有点发颤，声音也是，“我要射了。”

没等他彻底说完，日向便跪下来，张嘴含住了他勃起，柔软火热的舌头迅速而热情地舔过柱身上鼓胀着的血管。宫侑抓着日向的头发，微微摆动腰部，日向的脸颊被他戳得凸出来一块，色情至极，又透着罪恶般的可爱，日向的眼睛却从下往上地看着他，还带着一丝高潮的恍惚，但更多的是柔软的爱意。宫侑的心脏像是从高速的跳动中戛然静止，极其缓慢、清晰地重重撞上他的胸膛，下一个瞬间，高潮接踵而至。

日向捂着嘴退开，有几滴精液落在他的下巴上，但大多数都射进了他嘴里。宫侑花了几秒钟才从云端降下来，立刻去摸日向的脸，慌张地想道歉，紧接着，他便看到了他迄今为止人生中所见过的最色情的画面。日向朝他张开嘴，小巧而红润的舌尖翻搅着白色浊液，发出下流而黏腻的水声，两瓣因亲吻而透出深粉红色的嘴唇闭合，再微微张开，吹起一个带了些促狭与可爱、但绝对色情至极的精液泡泡。泡泡破掉的时候，宫侑仿佛听见自己的神经也发出了轻微的啪的一声，日向把它们咽了下去，虽然皱着眉头，但嘴角仍是翘着的。

宫侑的喉咙奇怪地响了一下。他一把拽起日向，咬住了日向的嘴唇。他不介意尝到味道，他只想深深地亲吻他，一遍又一遍。

“ _……下流后辈_ ，”唇齿厮磨间，他轻声对日向说，又喜爱又烦恼地咬了下日向的嘴唇。

日向笑了。喉咙里的震颤感从两人贴合的嘴唇一直传到宫侑的心脏。

“那不正合适？”日向说道。

****

预兆是某种奇妙的东西。有趣的是，人们往往把它跟疑神疑鬼搞混。有人出门时看到一只乌鸦叼着耗子，便觉得是某种预兆，但那只是平常；如果耗子叼着乌鸦，那才叫预兆。宫侑忍不住回头又看了一眼停在枝桠上的乌鸦，才继续往训练馆走，惴惴不安到不至于，但他心里始终有股奇怪的悬空感。

说起来有些滑稽，上学那阵，大家多多少少都会有些迷信，比如雪糕棍上印着中奖星星什么的，每回大赛前也有队员偷偷跑去求签。哪怕是宫治，也跟着大家一起买了祈福用的御守带在包里，虽然宫侑觉得他多半是在装模作样，只是因为其他人都那么做了而已。完完全全不打算相信、并且公开表示与其花时间去烦恼那玩意还不如多练几球的，只有宫侑一个。说那话的时候，他收获了队友们怨声载道的吐槽。北信介拍着他的肩膀说，道理大家其实都懂，只是为了图个心安。当时宫侑不明白，为什么大家被一个甚至称不上是可能性的东西搞得坐立不安，无论是为坏的担心，还是为好的沾沾自喜。比起那些虚幻的、不确定的东西，他更相信自己的技术、训练和经验。

然而眼下他却奇怪地感到了犹豫。今天他并没有比赛可打，所以那些玩意——那些个所谓的“预兆”，如果真的有这种东西的话——多半是关于什么排球以外的事情。没来由地，他想到日向。自从确定关系以来，他们度过了甜蜜又疯狂的几周，场上场下都契合得要命，而佐久早已经放弃了对宫侑洋溢着傻笑的脸做出任何评论，因为大约一个礼拜前他就已经把自己用来打击人的词汇库用光了。想到待会就能跟日向一起训练这件事，多少冲淡了萦绕在宫侑心头的不安，他摇摇头，但脚步却无意识地越来越快，想见到日向的心情比以往更加强烈。

通向更衣室的那条走廊，宫侑几乎是跑过去的。“日向！”他推门大叫道。

日向正坐在队员们中间，不知聊到了什么而哈哈大笑着。听见叫喊声，他转过头来，见是宫侑，嘴角咧得更大了。“侑前辈！”

像是一直悬空的双脚踏上实地，宫侑松了口气，紧接着又觉得自己傻，为了奇怪的理由而紧张兮兮的。但不管怎么说，日向看起来一切都好，这场和“预兆”之间的无谓比赛，是他赢了。他走到自己的衣柜前，开始换衣服，而日向则回头继续和木兔激烈地辩论着什么。

“巴恩斯，”过了会，日向远远地喊道，“国外一般是不是谁的老二最大，谁最有话语权？”

巴恩斯点点头，想严肃地绷着脸，但是显而易见地没能忍住笑。

“那就是老子了！”宫侑哈哈笑着，把外套轮得像台直升机螺旋桨似的，啪地甩进衣柜。

“卧槽？你怎么知道？”木兔说。

日向则点头说：“侑前辈确实是的。”

“卧槽？你怎么知道？！”木兔说。

佐久早自始至终抱着胳膊站在一边，八成因为场面过度傻逼而不想加入谈话，但他的努力隐隐有失败的可能，因为木兔试图搂着他的肩膀寻求第三方意见。按过往经验来看，这名发型长相都肖似猫头鹰的主攻大概只需要五分钟就能把佐久早气到尖叫起来，宫侑和日向对视一眼，搓搓手加入战场，成功地把这个记录缩短到了三分钟。打闹中，日向的胳膊和宫侑的挤在一起，皮肤上传来美好的热度，使宫侑彻底将先前那番胡思乱想抛到脑后。这是一个再寻常不过的早上了。

“宫侑，”突然，更衣室门口有人喊，“经理找你，叫你去一趟办公室。”

“什么？”宫侑脸上的笑容还未褪去，直到对方不耐烦地说了第二遍，他才反应过来。“经理找我什么事？”他不解地问，前一秒还因嬉闹而洋溢着快乐的语调急转直下。

“不知道，”对方耸耸肩。“反正说你来了就叫你过去。”

日向碰碰他的胳膊。“怎么了吗？”男孩的声音里带着几分疑惑与关心。宫侑眼前恍惚闪过早上那只蹲在光秃的树干上的乌鸦，一动不动地盯着他，几根灰黑色的羽毛令人不舒服地翘着。

_预兆，_ 他想。继而又唾弃自己。 _什么时候你也信那种乱七八糟的事了？_

“没事，”他捏捏日向的日向的肩膀，故作轻松眨眨眼，用一贯轻飘飘的语调说道：“估计是想给我加薪，毕竟我人帅球技好。”

在木兔大叫着“快拉倒吧，侑侑你什么时候才能认清现实”的吵闹声和佐久早像要把整个肺都叹出来的叹气声中，日向最后碰了一次宫侑的胳膊，“那谈完后快点回来，我还等着你托球呢。”顿了顿，他也学着宫侑的样子眨眨眼，微笑着小声道：“我还有个东西想给你。等你回来再说。”

“好，”宫侑坚定道。不知怎地，这句话听起来像是个承诺，而承诺——你知道，一旦大声说出，似乎总会陷入到变坏的趋势里，最后人们得费尽全力才能维持。“等我回来再说。”

宫侑走到门外，无意识地摸着手臂，日向触碰带来的那股温热感还停留在皮肤上，他面前是一条寂静得让人不安的走廊，经理办公室在最末端。门紧闭着，像一张面无表情的脸。

_预兆，_ 他再次想，然后深吸口气，推门走进。

办公桌后，球队经理正在低头处理文件。经理四十岁上下，正是发展事业的好时候，外表收拾的十分干练，只有在办公时才戴上眼镜。男人似乎忙得厉害，直到宫侑拉开椅子坐下，才从文件中抬头，匆匆地打量了下他。

“水？”经理淡淡问道，听上去根本不在意这个问题的答案。

宫侑摇摇头。不安像层层叠叠积累的砂石，沉甸甸地压在他的胸口，但他强硬地没有显露出半点。“什么事？”他挪了挪，试图坐得更舒服一点。

经理问了一些宫侑的近况，对赛季的看法，以及来年的打算等等。这都是些老生常谈的话题，宫侑心不在焉地答着，事实上，他根本不知道自己回答了什么，听起来一定都是些没有逻辑、翻来覆去的屁话；而且他怀疑对方也没有在听，因为男人在他说话的时候，又低头继续翻看文件，宫侑瞥见了一些数字，似乎是财务报表之类的玩意。不管那是什么，反正对经理来说，那都比宫侑的话有趣得多，就好像他只是在尽职尽责地把问题像个不需要的皮球一样抛给宫侑，而对能收回来什么完全不在意。

在宫侑第三次觉得自己好像把半分钟前的话又颠倒语序说了一遍后，不耐烦和小小的焦虑终于战胜了他。毕竟，对方叫他来办公室，不可能只是为了听听他的声音之类的吧——虽说很多人都迷恋他的声线（不是他自吹自擂），但是这位野心勃勃、想借势黑狼队在业界往上爬的球队经理总不至于也是其中一员。再说了，他看上去 _真的_ 很忙。

宫侑忍不住又挪了下椅子，轻咳一声，终于成功地把经理的注意力从那堆数字报表上吸引过来。“训练开始有一阵了，”他暗示道，语气中配上恰到好处的催促，“如果你没什么其他的事，我就——？”

经理从黑框眼镜上方盯着他，活像那只见鬼的乌鸦。宫侑吞了口唾沫。就在他忍不住要开口时，经理移开视线。男人缓缓地摘下眼镜，揉揉鼻梁，叹了口气，听上去十分疲倦。而这真不是个好现象。

_不是个好预兆_ ，或者说。

“我知道你时间紧张，所以我就直接问了，”经理终于开口道，“你跟日向是怎么回事？”

宫侑搁在腿上的手微微颤了一下，差点要紧握成拳，还好有桌面遮挡。“什么意思？”他蹙眉问道，希望声音听上去和脸上的表情一样疑惑。

经理面无表情地盯了他一阵后，哼了一声，不辨喜怒。男人打开抽屉，拿出一个牛皮纸信封，倒出里面的东西扔到桌上。宫侑低头，是一打照片。日向跟他在逛某个商场，日向拉着他的手沿街飞奔，日向和他站在一处僻静的公园，交错的树影和干枯的叶子被踩在脚下，但无人注意，他正稍稍倾身，而日向则扬起脸对他微笑。宫侑一没拿稳，照片掉在桌上，日向的笑容好像烫到了他的手指。

“如果你想解释，”经理说。

但那声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来的。宫侑的反应有些慢，他的大脑里面只剩下一片嗡嗡的噪音。下意识地，他摸了摸手臂，正是几分钟前，日向触碰过的地方。那些虚幻的热度尚未从他身上彻底褪去，他似乎还能感觉到男孩温暖干燥的皮肤贴着他，烤着他。但他越盯着照片看，越冷了下去。最后，他浑身冰凉地坐在那里。

“这……证明不了什么，”他机械地说。有那么一瞬间，他好像突然认不出自己的声音来，他听上去陌生的很。他的视线在最近的一张照片上停留片刻，又匆匆移开，假装忽略掉照片中自己望着日向的眼神。无论他有多擅长说谎，想要掩饰这个实在太难了。不管是谁，只要不是瞎了，都能在那照片里看出点什么。

所以说，从现在开始祈祷经理突然变瞎是不是太迟了？而且这也不太人道。

经理的声音将宫侑从胡思乱想中拉了回来。“别搞得太过火了，”男人说，语气里，警告的意味十分明显。“你也清楚，一旦出了岔子，这种事情的结局是什么。”

被转会。被雪藏。被取消合同。 _是啊，_ 宫侑告诉自己， _不然你还在不切实际地期待着什么呢_ 。真奇怪。他明明什么也没吃，但是嘴里却尝到了苦涩。

在经理戴上眼镜，继续埋头于文件后，宫侑沉默地走了出去。他不记得自己是怎么回到更衣室的了。呆呆地坐在板凳上，他仍有种处于现实和虚幻夹缝里的感觉，既感受不到担忧，又不觉得愤怒或难过，好像对周围的一切都没实感。或许因为他太过惊慌。又或许他只是不知所措。球打得不好，可以再练，比赛输了，下一次赢回来就好；可这个呢？这不是热情、努力和不服输能够解决得了的事情。这超出了他的认知。

浑浑噩噩地，宫侑环顾四周，更衣室里空无一人，他的手机还躺在板凳上。宫侑机械地按亮屏幕，倒不是为了看时间，只是为了能有点事做。提醒画面蹦了出来，是日向发来的邮件。

_给你买了个礼物！放在你更衣柜里了;)。_ 日向写道。

宫侑翻来覆去读了几遍，才弄懂这话的意思。眼下他的脑子运转得很慢。他站起身，打开柜子。有一个纸盒，里面躺着一双球鞋。黑色鞋面，白色窄边。稻荷崎的配色。是那天他和日向一起逛商场时，盯着看了很久的那双。是因为赞助商不同而没有买的那双。

宫侑抱着盒子安静地站着，抬了抬手，却最终没有去摸鞋帮上那道他念念不忘的、漂亮的白色窄线。

喜欢又有什么用呢，他想，又没法穿。

第六章完。


	7. Chapter 7

在闹钟响起之前，宫侑就醒了。他翻了个身，仍不打算睁开眼睛，一直拖到闹钟叮叮当当地叫起来，才摸索着关掉了它，差点打翻床头的水杯。他睡眼惺忪地花了几分钟找拖鞋，却没找到，因不得不赤脚站在冰冷的地板上而抱怨起来。某个理所应当地一直在那儿的东西突然不见了，这感觉糟透了。

他走进客厅，在餐桌旁坐下来，椅子在地板上划出一道刺耳的噪音。“我的鞋不见了。”

妻子没有回答，只是把盘子摆在他面前，里面是面包和炒蛋，已经有些冷了，宫侑没有闻到香味，而它们吃起来就和闻上去一样乏味。他伸手拿过报纸，收回来的时候，袖子上蹭到了番茄酱，于是，他不得不又花了几分钟试图擦掉那些暗红色的印迹，却没能成功。

“我看上去像刚刚和别人鬼混过似的，”他试图打趣道，“这像不像口红印？”

女人像没听见，亦或听见了也没有回应，安静地吃完了自己的早餐，便走到水池边收拾碗筷。宫侑叹口气。草草吃完早餐后，他把盘子往中间一推。“我走了，”他朝厨房说。依旧没人回答。这个早晨和许许多多个早晨一样，无聊而平淡。

宫侑走到玄关，却没找到任何一双鞋。这真是太奇怪了。他拉开每一个抽屉，又趴在地上去看柜子底下的缝隙，鞋子却全无踪影，它们 _应该在那儿的，可现在却不见了。_ “喂，”他问，“你瞧见我的鞋了吗？怎么一双都找不到了。”

又四处翻了一遍后，宫侑恼火地掏出手机，拨通木兔的电话。“是我，”他说，“你能给我送双鞋来吗？我知道我听上去像是疯了，但我找不到鞋穿，它们好像突然就他妈的从地球上消失了。”

“你在说什么呀？”电话那端，木兔说。“你不是正穿着呢么？”

宫侑困惑地低头看去，他脚上正穿着一双黑色的球鞋，崭新而漂亮，细窄的白色斜线交叉在鞋帮附近，像是狭长的刀锋。记忆被切开，他脑中恍然响起一个名字，继而神色大骇，不明白为什么直到这一刻前他都忘了他。

_应该在那儿的，可是不见了。_

“日、日向呢？”宫侑慌忙问道，声音尖得像从喉咙里挤出来似的，“他人呢？他怎么——”没和我在一起。没有消息。没在这儿。“他现在在哪里？”

“你怎么了？”木兔奇怪地问。“日向不是早就被交易走了吗？多少年前的事了。”

宫侑差点握不住手机。他心跳如雷，头脑却发晕，像是信息过载，可明明听到的只有一句，一种茫然的膨胀感充满了他，古怪至极。 _这不对，_ 他想， _这全错了。日向怎么会被交易走？_ 他记得就在前几天，日向还在和他——

_——和他干嘛来着？_

宫侑用力回想，却惊恐地发现自己记不起关于日向的任何事情。 _应该在那儿的，可是不见了。_ 他的大脑像是在试图用手指抓住沙子，徒劳且混乱，甚至没法好好理出一点头绪。手指颤抖着，他调出日向的电话打了过去，等待的铃声像是迟钝的刀刃在锯着他的神经。在鲜血淋漓的十几秒钟后，无人接听的电话转入语音留言，日向欢快的声音响了起来：“这里是日向，请留言。还有，侑前辈，我早就不打球啦。”

宫侑手忙脚乱地按掉电话，似乎多听一秒都会让他发疯。他慌乱地拉开门，冲下台阶，“不行，我要去找——”

忽然间，他踩空了一级，失重感让心脏猛地漏了一拍。他从高处急速下坠，转眼间四周漆黑一片，而在黑暗的尽头，床垫和枕头稳稳地接住了他。

“——日向。”他惊醒过来，手滑稽地伸在半空中。是梦。他翻身坐起，看向床头，闹钟显示才凌晨三点，背心因为汗水的缘故黏在后背上，此刻他才渐渐察觉到那片令人不愉快的冰冷潮湿。宫侑重重地砸回枕头上，他的头仍眩晕着，胃像是翻了个个儿，他躺在一片冷汗里，疲倦地捂住眼睛。

****

宫侑几乎耗费了他这辈子全部的耐心才熬到早上。六点刚过，他便抓起手机给日向发了邮件。 _你在哪？_ 他写道。

等待的时间痛苦得像是钝刀子割人。宫侑盯着手机屏幕，等它稍暗下去时，又急忙按键使它保持亮起。大约五分钟后，他等不来回复，又拨了日向的手机，依旧无人接听。宾馆的前台在电话里再三向他保证日向没有退掉房间。 _宫先生，_ 前台接线员礼貌的声音里带着朦胧的睡意， _日向先生可能只是出门了，我们没有收到任何来自于他或是贵司的订房变动通知。_

宫侑在床上呆呆地坐了一阵，最后决定去训练馆等日向。他知道那只是个梦，那当然是，甚至现在想来，除了木兔一如既往地像只蠢兮兮的猫头鹰以外，那个梦里就没有什么对头的东西；但宫侑仍忍不住去想它。

_我早就不打球啦，_ 梦里，日向说。经理的声音在他脑中响起： _你知道这种事的结局是什么_ 。

于是，宫侑加快脚步，向体育馆跑去。

待到了体育馆，面对锁上的大门，宫侑又不知所措起来。时间尚早，空气里带着清晨特有的寒意，四周一片寂静，只偶尔传来几声鸟鸣，场馆附近连人影都没有。宫侑傻呆呆地站在场馆门口，像是座滑稽的雕像。他在待在原地等和回宾馆之间犹豫了阵，最后开始绕着场馆跑圈，半是热身，半是为了打发时间，况且，跑步能使他集中注意力，而他也确实需要好好清空脑中浑浑噩噩的杂音，来想清楚一些事情。等队长明暗修吾拿着钥匙来开门时，他已经喘得上气不接下气。

“早，”明暗看清是他，吓了一跳。“今天怎么来这么早？”

宫侑弯腰，双手撑在膝盖上，大口地喘着气，呼出的一团团白雾很快消散在空气中。“起得早。昨晚没睡好。”

“你吃早饭了吗？”见宫侑摇头，明暗用手指圈着钥匙圈转了几下，走过来拍拍宫侑肩膀。“还是得吃好睡好才能保持精神充足啊。走，咱们吃点东西去。”

尽管语气柔和，但这位队长的搭着宫侑肩膀的手，并没有留给宫侑太多拒绝的空间。明暗修吾让宫侑想起一个更具亲和力版本的北信介，如果说那位稻荷崎前主将总是简练直接地陈述事实，那么这位黑狼队队长则在处事上要更圆润一点，虽然二者表达的方式不同，但他们的关切和固执在某种程度上十分相似，而且更重要的是，他们在对付宫侑这种让人头疼的家伙上面，都很有一套。

“日向一会来吗？”宫侑问。

“来吧？我不知道。”明暗奇怪地反问道。“你们不是一起住宾馆吗？”

“是，但是……”

没等宫侑说完，明暗把热牛奶塞进他手里。“趁热喝，”男人盯着他道，语气活像宫侑的老妈。

宫侑心不在焉地端起杯子喝了一口。令他惊讶的是，这股暖流让他迅速地放松了下来，纠缠了他一整个早上的不安感被冲淡了许多，胃里也不再像是有上千只蝴蝶混乱地煽动翅膀，而暖洋洋的。他舒服地叹了口气。

这股安定感并没能持续太久。在第三次焦虑地望向场馆门口后，不安像是块冰冷而沉重的石头，坠着宫侑的心往下沉。日向没来。没人知道为什么。明暗再三表示没听说球队有什么安排，而宫侑也不敢问得太直白。焦躁与担忧缠着他的手脚，使他绕场跑圈的每一步都像是踩在烤人的火焰上，难耐至极。他想冲出去找日向，想对场馆内的每个人大吼大叫日向为什么不在；然而他不能，“宫侑”这个名字下面首先是二传手，其次是黑狼队球员，而“日向的恋人”这个标签还要往后靠，如果它还继续存在的话。

_我早就不打球啦。_

宫侑的脚步慢了下来。恐惧撕扯着他的内脏，像是有一只冰冷的手，缓慢而折磨人地将他的肺部压扁，让他喘不过气来。他摸索到自己的大腿，用力掐了一下，不切实际地期望这只不过是另一场噩梦，可如果真是这样的话，那他早就应该在半分钟前、当他的指甲抠进手心里时醒过来了。周围的一起好像被隔开在很远处，只剩下宫侑被浸在全然的、浓稠的恐惧里，它们困着他，压着他，还要拖着他往下沉。他感到自己正在缓慢地崩溃，碎掉。

就在这难熬的一刻，他恍惚地听到了日向那熟悉的，声调较一般人稍高的声音。宫侑猛地抬头望去，橘发青年正推着一架装满球的推车走进体育场，边走边对身后的教练说着什么。待停好球车，日向环视一圈，目光落在宫侑身上。青年的脸上立刻绽开一个大大的笑容，伸长了胳膊挥手，这让他看上去傻乎乎的，有些滑稽。

宫侑呆呆地站了一会。他的心跳有点加速，手脚却发软，像是突然被从水里捞出，他需要大口呼吸，但他不确定在此之前他是想要大笑还是哭泣。在这漫长的一刻，许多感情像潮水般涌向他，将他的心塞得满满的，又酸又苦；可是他确实在一点一点黏合起来。感到鼻子发酸，宫侑仓皇低下头，盯着自己的鞋尖，等待着感情的冲击减弱。

他再也不想经历这个了。而他知道怎样才能停下。

****

在稍后的训练中，宫侑比平时给日向传了更多的球，次数多到连木兔都开始感觉到不对劲，而佐久早圣臣则早在几个小时前就投来审视的目光了。

但那都无所谓，宫侑想。因为日向很开心。橘发青年高高跃起，击中排球时发出砰地一声，看着球漂亮利落地落在底线，他开心地冲向宫侑，跳起来和男人击掌，脸上的笑容仿佛能点亮整个体育馆。

宫侑向后走，准备发球，擦肩而过的时候，佐久早挑眉问道：“任性的一天？”

“任性的 ** _一天_** ，”宫侑点点头。“不是也挺好吗。”

“我倒是觉得你一直都挺任性的，”佐久早冷哼道，“像个被惯坏了的小孩。”

“可能吧，”宫侑只是笑笑，没有反驳。佐久早难得地露出了些惊讶的表情，对着走向球场边缘的宫侑，微微皱起眉头。

到傍晚时分，训练结束了。宫侑管明暗要了钥匙，拉着日向留下来加训。明暗习惯性地睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是再三叮嘱了要保证休息的时间。木兔有些跃跃欲试，想一同留下来练习，并且一如既往地强行无视了宫侑的眼色和臭脸。毕竟那是木兔。宫侑望着咋咋呼呼一唱一和的师徒组，有些头疼，想不出来还有什么借口能赶走那只大型猛禽类，他只想留下那只小乌鸦。就在他第三次考虑打晕木兔伪装成意外事故的可行性时，出乎他意料，佐久早站了出来。

佐久早带着手套拽住了木兔的领子，半拖半拽地将后者带出了体育馆。临走前，他面无表情地扫了宫侑一眼，宫侑沉默地回望着对方，不知道男人到底是什么意思。宫侑自打春高起就认识佐久早，交手过数回，后来又在同一个球队打了几年比赛，但他从来都没能搞懂过他。黑发男人除了有些神经质的洁癖外，看上去对一切都漠不关心，甚至时常露出厌恶的神色，可事实上比谁都要敏锐。这让宫侑有点怕他，像怕北信介，但这不妨碍某些时候他也爱他，比如现在。

多亏佐久早，现在宫侑得以和日向两个人奢侈地使用一整个空旷的体育馆。“你想做什么？”他问日向，声音带了点奇怪的回响。

“发球！”日向想都不想地回答道。“侑前辈让我看看侧包发球吧，我感觉自己总是抛不到位。”

宫侑演示了几次，又叫日向来做。“停，”他走到日向身后，拉住对方手腕，“别那么用力，不需要过度旋转，就按正常跳发抛球就好。”他轻柔地覆上日向的手背，来回模拟着击球动作，让日向熟悉正确的力道和速度，“推压的动作要快。你再试一下。”

日向哒哒地跑到球场边缘，深吸口气，抛高球后助跑跃起，砰地一声，排球飞过网后急速下坠，拐出一个漂亮凶猛的弧线。“成功啦！”他兴高采烈地跳了起来，欢呼着抱住了宫侑，眼睛亮闪闪的。宫侑也笑弯了眼睛。

“再来一个？”他问日向。

“再来一个！”日向抱了只球在怀里，想了想又问，“侑前辈你要练吗？我帮你抛球。”

宫侑笑着摇摇头。“我喜欢看你打球，”他说。“我喜欢看着你。”

日向脸有点红，“干嘛突然说这些……我知道了，你这家伙故意想分散我注意力，想看我发球出糗。”他朝底线跑了两步，又转过头来朝宫侑吐舌头。“大坏蛋。”

“哎呀，等说了真话却没人信了，真伤心。”宫侑假装生气地撇嘴，但眼角的弧度却是藏不住的。宫治常常指责他爱说谎，但宫侑觉得那更多地像是下意识地反驳和开脱；其实他比常人所认为的更加不懂得隐藏。

等两人的肚子叫起来的时候，宫侑和日向一起把球车推回器材室。日向拍拍手上不存在的灰，就要去关灯。他站在器材室里，体育馆的亮光从门口洒进来，像给他的轮廓镀上金边，宫侑一怔，脑海中恍然浮现出许多年前的某个夏日傍晚，他们俩挤在一间狭小黑暗的器材室里，那时，日向迟疑地停在门口，四周的空气闷热得不像话，而宫侑的心跳是比那更火热的鼓点。

“走吧，”日向去拉门把手，宫侑抢上前一步，一如当时那样，他攥住日向的手，砰地把门合上，却动作急躁，远不如过去从容。

“别走了。”一片黑暗中，他搂住日向，“我们就这样一直待着好不好？”

大约把这当成是在撒娇，日向任由宫侑抱了一阵，然后轻巧地挣脱了他。“侑前辈什么时候变得这么粘人了？”日向打趣道，假装抖了抖，“呜哇，真不适应。”

日向留在他怀里的温度很快便消散了，宫侑看着男孩的笑脸，也慢慢微笑起来。“是吧，我也觉得，”他说，“走吧。”

****

宫侑把日向翻过来，仰躺在宾馆床上，炙热的吻顺势覆上，堵回一记甜腻的呻吟。他抬起日向的腿架在肩上，像是要把对方折弯过去，激烈地撞击着日向的臀瓣。原本他是打算慢慢来的，想温柔一些，但不知从什么时候起，事情被层层堆叠的快感推着一路走向失控。日向像溺水般地死死攥紧床单，快将它撕碎了，但男孩无暇顾及，正哑着嗓子胡乱地叫着什么，听不清到底是停下还是用力点，激烈的抽插撞碎了他脑中任何可能成型的想法，他被情欲如狂风骤雨般地冲击着，推来推去，血管中奔流的不是血液而是滚烫的岩浆，身体仿佛不是自己的，他被推挤，碾开，又拉伸至极限，从一个高潮的边缘攀上另一个，云端的飘忽感让他晕头转向。

宫侑整个抽出来，穴口裹在他的柱身周围，随着他的动作被薄薄地拉扯起来一点，炙热柔软的内里像是挽留般吸裹着他，让他忍不住又深深挺入。他的汗水落在日向起伏的胸膛上，顺着肌肉的轮廓滑进沟壑里，像是流淌的小河，闪闪发亮，他着迷地用指尖沿着它的轨迹描绘，有个瞬间，他多希望自己是个画家。大概是感觉到痒，日向在他的指尖下颤抖，晒成金棕色的皮肤性感而凶猛，像只伺机的野兽。宫侑摊开手掌，紧贴着日向因汗湿而滑腻的皮肤，从窄瘦的腰身抚向紧实的胸肌，拇指在暗色的乳晕上打转，又将小巧凸起的乳尖夹在指间揉碾，拉扯的力道带着些鲁莽和不管不顾，日向吃痛，叫声骤然拔高，颤抖得像片叶子。感觉到裹缠着自己的肠壁用力绞紧，宫侑俯身，将日向用力嵌在怀中，他抵住男孩湿漉漉的额头，滚烫的鼻息交织在一起，他闭上眼，任由高潮如汹涌海浪般冲刷过他。

喘息渐缓，宫侑却没从日向身上撤开。他甚至将日向搂得更紧，疯狂而无措地亲吻他。宫侑完全不知道自己在做什么，脑子里混沌一片，为即将要说的话而惴惴不安。他从不是怯懦的人，也不喜欢犹豫和拖拉，但这一刻，他却绝望地祈祷他能多亲吻日向一下，让时间变得慢一些，再慢一些，该死，他希望他们能一直这样，但显然这只是个不切实际的幻想，因为日向咯咯笑着推开了他，神情餍足而疲倦，“快起来。你很重，知不知道？”

“哦。”宫侑呆呆地回答道，然后机械地爬起身。日向故意像卸下重物似的长出一口气，尝试着起身去洗澡，宫侑伸手拉住他，让他躺回自己身边。他从背后轻柔地环住日向，胸膛贴着橙发青年的后背。

“怎么了？”日向的声音带着困惑和笑意。

“……我有话想和你说。”宫侑开了个头，声音却卡在喉咙里。他的视线从日向乱糟糟的后脑勺，移向床头无聊的装饰板，又落在远处的墙壁上，盯着其上单调的花纹。他心不在焉。他的注意力总是在某些时候毫无征兆地崩掉。只此一次，他却希望自己永远也不要回神，去继续他没能说下去的话。

沉默在两个人之间浮浮沉沉，刚才激情所带来的美好热度逐渐冷却下来。日向在他的怀抱里一动不动，安静得像块石头。空气愈发变得沉闷，压抑，令人不安。在难熬的几分钟后，日向开口打破了这片折磨人的沉默。

“我明白的，”男孩缓缓地、低声说道。“早上来的时候，教练找我谈了谈。所以……侑前辈，我明白的。”

宫侑的心脏骤然收紧。出乎所有人意料，看上去带着点幼稚的傻气的日向，其实比谁都懂得揣测他人的心思，对待感情时，这男孩敏锐至极。在双方的关系中，自己才是被悉心照料的一方——宫侑早就知道这个。他不禁去想，今天早些时候，日向是带着什么样的心情走进体育场，又是作了多大努力，才对自己露出若无其事的微笑。宫侑低头埋进日向后颈，眼睛又酸又胀，他用力收拢手臂，直到感觉到日向的骨头硌疼了他。

“昨天晚上，我做了个噩梦，”他缓缓开口道，“梦见你被球队卖掉了。我则像个又老又无趣的中年男人，娶了个记不清长相的女人，过着停滞不前的乏味生活。感觉不到自己在活着，如果那样也叫活着的话，仿佛只是在度过时间，然后死掉，我不知道该怎么形容，但我知道你能懂——你几乎总是能懂我，你把我给惯坏了。不管怎么说，在梦的最后，我打电话给你，疯了一样地想见你，可是你告诉我，你早就不打球了。”奇怪的是，当他开口时，声音却远比自己想象得更加平静。“日向，”他说，“我不想变成那样。你知道吗，事实上，直到刚才一刻前，我还在犹豫不决，但是现在……”

男人的话尾消失在空气中。日向越发沉默。半晌，他转过身，摸了摸宫侑的脸，叹口气。他的嗓音十分轻柔，几乎像是安慰。“我明白的。”他一字一顿地，又重复了一遍。

宫侑深吸口气，可听上去却像一声叹息。“我果然是个烂人。”

“可不是么，”日向笑道。但他下垂的嘴角尽是苦涩。

宫侑直直看向日向的眼睛。“因为我发现，我居然在这一刻，想的还是自己。明知道你可能会被卖走，甚至最糟糕的，和梦里一样，你不再打球了——可是尽管如此，尽管如此，”他喃喃道，“我还是不想和你分手。”

日向怔住了。他抚摸着宫侑脸颊的手戛然停住，整个人像是被按下了静止键，只一双眼睛微微瞪大，难以置信地看着宫侑，神色迷茫，仿佛不明白自己听到了什么，但同时，他看上去却又像是被吓到了。过了会，他的嘴唇动了动，好像要说些什么，又似乎只是无意识的颤抖。宫侑不知道这些反应是好是坏，他从不像日向那般擅长揣测人的心思，唯一能做的，只有继续说下去，把自己的一颗心剖开来给日向看。

他停顿了一阵，似乎在思考要怎么组织语言。“这些天我想了好久，然后这就是我的结论：日向，我没法忍受不能和你在一起。哪怕一秒也要杀了我。我知道，尽管这段关系会给我们——可能更多是给你——的职业生涯带来影响，多半是不好的影响，毁灭性的，或许吧，但我还是想和你在一起。骂我混蛋吧，或是指责我的自私，但是我爱你。这会—— ** _我会_** 毁掉你的职业生涯，甚至很有可能让你再也没法尽情地打你视如生命般热爱的排球，尽管那样…尽管那样，翔阳，我也要捆着你，抱着你，就算你死命拉开我的手，就算你要掰断我的手指，打折我的胳膊，连指甲都抠进我的手臂里，我也不打算放手。因为我就是这样自私。圣人的名单上从没有我的名字，我不在乎被以坏人称呼。但是我爱你。”

“我想说的话说完了。”他深吸一口气，闭上双眼。“现在，你可以揍我了。”

他在一片黑暗中屏息等待，但预想中的拳头并没有砸在自己脸上。日向没再说话，也没有挪动，而在这段没有半点反应的沉寂里，宫侑不知道日向在做些什么。但头一次，他内心一点也不感到焦急，或是惴惴不安。想清楚自己想要什么，下定决心，然后执行。他没什么可不安的。他什么也不怕了。

一阵细小的、古怪的声音传来，仿佛有人正努力把哽咽埋在喉咙里。脸颊被温热的手掌捧住，宫侑听到了更多响动：抽鼻子的声音，颤抖不稳的吸气，从齿缝间漏出的模糊的音节。他甚至不需要睁开眼睛，也能拼凑出画面。日向哭了。

宫侑想睁开眼睛，吻掉日向的泪水。他差一点就成功了。如果日向没有正捧着他的脸颊，温柔地亲吻他流泪的眼睛的话。

****

“这能行吗？”日向怀疑地问。

“大概吧，”宫侑咕哝道。“不然呢，你有更聪明的主意吗？”

日向摇头。“我看起来像是能给出那种主意的人吗？”

宫侑认命地叹口气，“说的也是。”

“喂，你倒是犹豫一下啊！干嘛赞同得这么快，”日向忿忿地嚷起来，立刻被宫侑嘘了一声。两人正站在球队经理办公室门外，在走廊里来来回回踱步，模拟着一会进门后的交涉。他们花了几个晚上，绞尽脑汁凑出了一篇洋洋洒洒几页纸的保证书，大意是二人想保持关系，但也明白球队的担忧，他们保证不会影响比赛。事实上，日向只用了半页纸就把这些内容写完了，但显然，宫侑觉得区区半页纸不足以表达二人史诗般严肃的决心，并且缺乏一些打动人的细节（“你得让经理读完后油然而生一种我可以被炒鱿鱼但是我推的cp一定要幸福的想法，”男人说），于是，金发二传手详尽地描述了两人的感情和心路历程，这不是件易事，因为他不得不动用了高中国文课上的全部词汇积累，还得小心翼翼地刨除掉垃圾话的部分——这使得他的词汇量大幅度地减少，但总之，当他把一份难以轻易滑到底的文档发给日向看的时候，日向惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“ _‘——他那耀眼的头发让我想起一颗可爱又香喷喷的橙子，但并不像橙子表皮那样坑坑洼洼的，因为那样就不可爱了，而且日向也不坑坑洼洼的。还有，他的个头也比橙子大，你可以想象一颗巨型橙子，可是也不能太巨大，毕竟他才一米七。总之，不管怎么说，橙子补充维生素C，而人类不能缺少维生素C，所以我不能离开日向，另外既然都写到这儿了，我希望咱们淋浴间里的洗发水能换一个香型，最好是橙子味儿的，’_ ”日向艰难地读道，似乎正有人用刀架在他脖子上似的，“……这段是在形容我吗？”

“怎么样，文笔不赖吧，”宫侑得意道。“我把你描写得可传神了。”

“……谢谢，”日向扶着额头站起身，“我有点头疼，可能得休息一下再看。”

“你还没读到最精彩的地方呢，”宫侑把他拉回来。

“ _‘——还有，如果你在担心更换洗发水的成本，’_ ”日向别无选择地坐下，继续读道，“‘ _那么佐久早的可以不用换。_ ’”

“你觉得怎么样？”宫侑问。

“我觉得，”日向看了看宫侑满怀期待的神情，又看了看电脑屏幕。他吞了口唾沫，努力让自己听上去不那么绝望。“我们可能需要一个校对。”

他们最先考虑的是赤苇京治。虽然赤苇其实是个漫画编辑，但好歹占了编辑二字，四舍五入后差的不算多。但是问题在于，如果赤苇知道了，那么木兔就知道了，而木兔知道了，就意味着大家都知道了，这个大家甚至还包括隔壁邻居家的狗。菅原孝支也不行。并非因为八卦或是怎么，而是这位温柔和蔼的小学教师很有可能在收到消息后第一时间从宫城冲到枚方来暴打宫侑，八成还会拉上泽村大地一起组团暴打。即便日向反复解释他跟宫侑是两情相悦，菅原和大地也会认定是宫侑拐骗了日向。这俩人就像对忧心忡忡的父母，从高中时代起就经常为一年级生们担惊受怕，其中，对日向的担忧还要更多些，因为他个子小，又一根筋，他们总是怀疑日向是不是在外面受了欺负，或是哪里不高兴。每每日向单独行动时，隔三差五就能收到菅原的邮件，问他到哪了，吃饭没，是否一切顺利，日向若是回复道走丢了，菅原忧心；若是回复都挺好，菅原更忧心，因为这很可能说明日向已经走丢了但男孩自己还不知道。宫侑觉得自己有时能够理解他们的心情，日向在大部分时间里都像是那只装在盒子里的倒霉的猫，你永远也不知道当他安静地站在某处时是字面意义上的“老老实实地站在那里”还是“我虽然人在这里站着但是有一个史诗级的我操要完的篓子正在发生”，他身上常年笼罩着这个邪恶的叠加状态，像是某种固有buff。或者，从宫侑、菅原、明暗等一堆不得不为此操碎了心的人的角度来看，debuff。

最后，在日向的极力推荐下，他们把草稿发给了日向的乌野同期们（当然了，并没有在针对谁，但他们发给的是 **国文课及格** 的同期们）。月岛在收到邮件后秒回了一个“恶心”。

_你都还没点开看呢！_ 日向指出道。

_恶心。_ 月岛再次秒回。

_……_ _很早以前就想问了，你这家伙是不是把‘恶心’设置为自动回复了？_

这次的回复收到的晚了一点。 ** _呕。_** 月岛回道。

_月岛！_ 日向咬牙切齿地戳着手机键盘。 _我在拜托你耶！_

过了大约半个小时，日向收到了月岛的新邮件。 _我看完了，_ 月岛写道， _抱歉，更正一下：宫侑恶心。_

“靠，你再说一遍！”宫侑怒道，毫无意义地瞪着手机屏幕，就像能透过它点燃对面的月岛似的。“而且，明明是我俩一起写的，为什么只骂我？”

那你是希望他连我一起骂？日向表情复杂地瞥了宫侑一眼。

仿佛看见了两人的反应，月岛的下一封邮件不期而至。 _因为很显然，以日向的脑子，写不出三行以上的东西。这种又长又傻逼，拿来当厕纸屁股都嫌疼的垃圾小论文显然是宫的手笔。_

“……我竟然一时间不知道是该高兴还是生气，”日向喃喃道，然后他不得不飞身扑向宫侑，抢在男人把手机摔碎之前将它抢过来。

山口忠则要善良一些。这位乌野前主将认认真真地把稿子读了一遍。 _感情丰富，诚意十足，_ 他评论道， _但是逻辑混乱，语句拖沓，过度夸张，而且，错别字还有点多。_ 他甚至还拉了个群，起名叫拯救宫侑和日向的死亡演讲稿好让这俩憨憨被MBSY黑狼队接受而不是引发大面积心肌梗塞写作冲刺群，简称起死回生冲刺群，并邀请了谷地仁花。谷地刚进群时一脸莫名其妙，看群名还以为是不是误入了什么医学部研讨，差点拉了白布贤二郎进群。在被日向和山口及时阻止了之后，这姑娘终于弄懂了宫侑和日向的关系。

“ _‘放心吧，翔阳，宫前辈，这事交给我了’，_ 瞧瞧，”宫侑读着谷地的回复，啧啧称赞对方职业化的态度，成熟女性就该如此，处事淡定自若，待人波澜不惊。结果他刚夸完，转头便发现谷地把签名改成了： **我就知道！我就知道啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！**

“你刚刚说什么不惊？谷地吗，我没听清？”日向问。

“……那不重要，”宫侑把谷地仁花移出了聊天群。“一点也不。”

不过，后来当谷地仁花把一篇文从字顺、感人至深（还贴心地纠正了所有的错别字）的润色稿发回给他们时，宫侑觉得自己又重新喜欢上这姑娘了。他才不肯承认自己看哭了呢。

但不管怎么说，这是个好迹象，起码说明他们现下手里这份稿子确有些可圈可点之处，而不至于让经理在听了半分钟之后就将他们扫地出门。

“再复习一下，我们进去后要注意什么？”进门前，宫侑和日向相互提醒道。“礼貌，成熟，克制。”

“不要脏话，”日向补充道。

“不要脏话，”宫侑点头。

“也不要垃圾话，”日向说。

宫侑沉默了。

“好吧，”日向叹气，“尽量把垃圾话的分量压缩到日常的一半，好吗？毕竟他还给我们发工资呢。”

宫侑勉为其难地答应了。 **礼貌，** 他默念一遍，然后轻轻敲响了经理的房门。 **成熟** ，他大步走到经理桌前，每一步都踩得极稳，像在准备发球。

**克制。** 他提醒自己。然后把一沓文稿啪地拍在了经理的桌子上，连带碰翻了笔筒，签字笔危险地朝桌子边缘滚去，五颜六色的曲别针撒的到处都是，像一个堆满了巧克力彩针的蛋糕刚刚爆炸了似的。正埋头批阅文件的经理没有丝毫防备，被吓得猛地一仰，差点从椅子上翻下去，他的笔尖在某些看起来很重要的文件上划出长长的一道。

日向捂住了脸。

但宫侑没工夫管那个。他深吸口气，开始了狂风骤雨般激烈的演讲，把那些经过谷地等人润色后催人泪下的句子一股脑地扔在经理目瞪口呆的脸上。讲至激动处，他身体前倾，夸张地挥舞着双手，站在一旁的日向不得不及时低头躲过，以免被抽到脸。

“所以，综上所述，”临近结尾，在一连串的排比句把两人难舍难分的感情烘托至最高峰后——顺带一提，这是谷底的功劳——宫侑下定结论：“我和日向不想分手，但我们绝对不会搞砸比赛，或是影响到球队其他人。”稿子到这里就结束了，但宫侑意犹未尽，毕竟情绪都到这儿了，不再升华一下总觉得差点意思。他一脚踩在凳子上，挺起胸膛，气势十足，“我发誓，我们会配合得更加完美，把什么阿德勒傻火箭统统踩在脚下，让这帮妈的弱鸡渣渣——”

日向重重地咳嗽了一声。

“—— **这帮球队** ，我是说，要让这帮球队，呃，”被噎了一下之后，宫侑忘记了自己想说的话，“就是，要赢。对。你知道我的意思。”

这个不怎么完美的结尾让他先前营造的气势像个微微漏气的气球一样瘪了。经理依旧大睁着双眼，似乎仍没有从震惊中缓过神来，而日向则一直捂着脸。在一片令人尴尬的沉默中，宫侑灰溜溜地把脚从椅子上拿了下来。

“宫选手，”终于回过神后，经理叫了一声。

“是。”宫侑下意识双手背后，像个小童子军。什么也别问，拜托了。他也不知道自己为啥会有这反应。日向神色复杂地看了他一眼。

“关于刚刚你说的意思，我想我明白了，”经理冷静地说道，“我也感谢你和日向为球队做出的考虑。只是，”男人顿了顿，声音里透出一丝困惑，“我没搞懂你为什么要找我说这些。怎么，有人让你俩分手吗？”

宫侑张大了嘴。“什么？”他摸不着头脑地问道。“不是经理你吗？上次找我谈话的时候。”

“什么？我？”经理看上去也相当震惊。

日向看了看宫侑，又看了看经理，在两人震惊彼此的无声对视中，举起双手捂住了脸。

“不是，那你上次找我说的那些话……”宫侑试图提醒道。

“什么话？哦，那些啊，”经理哭笑不得地摆摆手，“我只是想告诉你，别玩得太疯，别影响比赛，”他看上去似乎想把手放在桌子上，但面对着被五颜六色的回形针、笔和散落的到处都是的文件弄得像被飓风袭击过的桌面愣了几秒后，他放弃了。“你瞧，我关心的只有比赛，”男人摊开双手道，“比赛赢了，我有工资拿，我开心，你们也开心。除此之外，我不会、也没权利干涉你们的个人生活，你们爱做什么做什么，只要别给我搞出大麻烦就行。说真的， **只要能赢** ，就算宫选手你去环球影城裸奔我都没意见——这只是个比方，请你别真的去，好吗？”

“最后这句真的有必要说吗，你那一脸不放心的表情是怎么回事？”宫侑目瞪口呆，继而阴沉着脸，“还有，凭什么我去裸奔不是个大麻烦，我他妈——”

日向跳起来一把捂住了宫侑的嘴。“——他他妈明白，呃，对不起经理，我的意思是，他说他明白了。”经理扬起眉毛，日向紧张而讨好地笑笑。

“总之，”经理清清嗓子，又重复道：“赢得比赛，这才是唯一重要的。不过，我希望你们尽量低调点，别太张扬，要知道，并不是所有人都能良好地接受你们的关系，而且，我真的不想每次一到文春发刊日就提心吊胆。”

“该死的小报，”宫侑嘟囔道。紧接着，他眼前一亮，“那如果我和日向主动公开的话，就不会总上小报头条了吧？”

“然后发现自己出现在月排和日刊体育的封面上？”经理怀疑地问。

“哇，真的吗？”日向插嘴问道，眼睛闪闪发光。“我还从没上过月排封面呢！”

“不，日向选手，那不是……”经理捏住鼻梁，重重地叹气。“我的重点是——”

“真逊，我可是上过不少次呢，”宫侑朝自己竖起拇指，对日向咧嘴嘲笑道：“羡慕不？翔阳你还差得远呢。”他想了想，又自言自语起来，“不过日刊体育到还真没上过。”

“好啊，”日向握紧拳头，情绪高昂起来，“那侑前辈来比赛吧，看看谁先登上日体的头版！”

“当然是我了，”宫侑哈了一声，志得意满地：“老子球技那么棒！最近发球的手感也好。经理你说呢？”

“我觉得也是，”经理干巴巴地评论道，“只是我一直有个疑问想请教一下宫选手和日向选手：如果你俩是因为公开恋情而被报道，那为什么不是一起上头版呢？”他从表情凝固了的宫侑看到张口结舌的日向，从容地掸掸袖口上不存在的灰尘，假笑了一下，“没关系，其实我也没那么想知道答案。”

“还有别的事吗？”享受了一阵二人的沉默后，经理又问。

“没、没有了，”宫侑说。日向也拼命摇头。

“那就回去训练吧。对了，”经理朝一片狼藉的桌面无奈地挥了下手，“你能把你这本，呃，小说或是抒情诗带走吗？它跟我的合同混在一起了。说实话，文笔不错，有些地方挺感人的，但我实在不想待会和签约方解释为什么他得在一整页关于橙子的描写下面签字。”

日向的脸腾地红了起来。“我还以为你把那段删了，”他嘟囔着抱怨道。

“才不！那可是我写得最满意的一段，”宫侑辩解道。他收拾完纸张，在桌面上拢好，又拯救了几根摇摇欲坠的签字笔，把它们和各色小别针一起安安稳稳地收回到笔筒里。“妥了，”他拍拍手，对经理道，“稿子我拿走了。如果你还想再看的话，可以从我昨晚发给你的邮件里下载，我贴成附件了。”

“什么邮件？”经理问。

“什么？”宫侑问。

经理奇怪地看了宫侑一眼，然后继续投入到合同审阅中。“我没收到过什么邮件。”

“什么？”宫侑问。

“老天，孩子，你就跟个复读机一样。”

“可是，”宫侑挠挠后脑勺，“我记得我发了啊？”

“什么？”这回轮到日向了。

有那么一瞬间，球队经理看上去似乎想把他们俩踹出办公室。往屁股上踹的那种。但是良好的修养和成年人的理智阻止了他。他朝他们摆摆手，示意他们赶快滚蛋。

宫侑朝疑惑的日向耸耸肩。“难道我记错了？”一边自言自语着，他一边拉开门，下一秒，他被跌进来的木兔仰面扑倒在地上。

“搞啥啊，你这只蠢猫头——”宫侑被撞得头晕眼花，一把将木兔掀下去，他抬头望向门外，脏话卡在了喉咙里。黑狼队员们正挤挤挨挨地趴在门口，似乎也被突如其来的展开惊呆了，纷纷露出惊慌或是不好意思的表情，试图抽身离开，但并这不是件易事：因为看起来，在过去的十几分钟里，这些身高接近两米的大块头们在狭窄的门框间挤作一团，看上去快把它撑坏了，巴恩斯的胳膊肘以一个奇怪的姿势架在托马斯的肩膀上，而犬鸣的脑袋则艰难地从明暗咯吱窝下的空隙里钻出来——就这么说吧，他们卡住了。

场面一度十分尴尬。

在一阵手忙脚乱和许多“靠靠靠别动你卡住我的脖子了”的痛苦嚎叫后，男人们终于挣脱了彼此（和门框）。明暗清清嗓子，像没事人一样地和宫侑打起招呼：“嘿，宫侑，日向，你们好呀。”他说话的语气就像在街上跑步时遇到队友一样轻松平常，丝毫看不出这是一个几分钟前偷听被抓包、脑袋还挤在门框上人。但话说回来，毕竟这是明暗修吾，长期面对宫侑木兔等人锻炼出了他钢筋混凝土般强健的心理素质，就是脸上被门框挤出来的红印也不能撼动他半分。

“……你们怎么在这儿？”宫侑问道，面色不善地打量着的队友们。

“来支持你啊！”犬鸣说。“知道你和日向要公开关系，大家都来了！”

巴恩斯和托马斯在一旁猛点头。明暗带头鼓起掌来，笑得一脸欣慰。木兔噌地从地上爬起来，挥舞着不知道从哪掏出来的两条毛巾，摆出拉拉队的造型，边挥边叫道：“嘿嘿嘿！侑侑你刚刚那番表白超帅的！我超感动啊！”几名替补队员远远地站在后排，也跟着雀跃叫好，甚至有人放了个拉炮。砰地一声后，呆立在原地的宫侑和日向被五颜六色的小纸屑淹没了。但是情绪高涨的人们又把二人挖出来，然后用更多的掌声和欢呼活埋了他俩。

我不是。在一片热热闹闹的混乱中，佐久早干巴巴地说道，我是被拉来的。木兔威胁我说，如果我不来，他就要用我的毛巾擦厕所。说完，佐久早似乎还想补充点什么，但有人在他头顶上拉响了个拉炮，还塞给男人两根充气啦啦棒。“高兴点佐久早，敲起来！”他们说。于是宫侑看着佐久早站在一堆飘飘扬扬的彩虹纸屑下，一下一下地敲着手里的啦啦棒，脸上挂着宫侑平所见过的最恐怖的微笑。

托这笑容的福，宫侑终于从呆愣中回过神来。“嘿各位，听着，虽然我很感激，”他朝着欢呼的队友们胡乱比划了一下，“但是你们是怎么他妈知道这事的？”

“不是你群发邮件通知我们的吗？”木兔说。

“什么？”宫侑说。

“什么？！”日向说。

在他们身后，球队经理大声地叹了口气。

“什么什么，”木兔掏出手机按了几下，“喏，你昨天半夜发的。侑啊，兄弟，我看了超感动，你写的真棒。瞧，我还给你设置成星标邮件收藏起来了！”

“什么？！”宫侑知道今天他已经说了太多次这话了。但眼下，他脑袋里除此以外一片空白。“你是说，我…”他气息渐弱，像被人哽住喉咙一样，“…把应该发给经理的邮件，发给了你们所有人？”

犬鸣点头。托马斯点头。巴恩斯边点头边竖起两根拇指。木兔点头点得像个他妈的嗑了药的啄木鸟。

“可是我——我不——”宫侑虚弱地说道，“那不应该——”但是他没能说完，木兔不小心对着他的脸拉了个拉炮，在众人新奇的目光中，他源源不断地从嘴里吐出五彩斑斓的小纸片，就像一台任何五岁小姑娘都会哭喊着希望拥有的梦幻彩虹碎纸机。

“日向，”在一片混乱中，佐久早语重心长地说，“你得仔细考虑一下，是不是真的要把自己的人生托付给这种白痴。现在后悔还来得及。”

****

二月将尽，终于迎来决赛轮。黑狼在常规赛中积分排名第四，在梯级挑战中先后击败了EJP和Red Falcons，一路上攀至第二位。宫侑每每望着日历上的总决赛日期，便感到血液在体内急速奔流，胸腔里那股跃跃欲试的激昂让他手脚发烫。他像持剑的勇士，披荆斩棘而来，离最高只剩一步，他抬头向上观瞧，此刻正坐在那宝座上的，是意料之中的老对手施怀登阿德勒。明星云集，天才辈出，球风稳健，队伍成熟，再加上多次大赛磨砺，这只球队自带一股王者的威严。

而宫侑喜欢挑战王者。

“最强的挑战者，”休息室里，日向对宫侑眨眨眼：“对吧？”

“嗯？”

“高中时，教练和前辈们这样评价稻荷崎，”日向咧嘴，“那时候我就觉得这称呼很帅。怎么说呢，有种一直在往前冲，无所畏惧的感觉。”

“那是因为他们千年老二，换了个好听的说法而已，”佐久早从他们身边路过，评论道，满意地望着宫侑沾沾自喜的表情僵在脸上。

“喂臣臣，”宫侑捂住胸口，悲愤道：“你顺着日向说会死吗？好歹我和你搭档这些年，你接我传球打得也挺开心，你就不能夸夸我？”

佐久早的回应是一声冷笑。“那是因为我别无选择。哪天你成功劝说教练不打五一配改打四二了，我会考虑给你写感谢信的。”

“你认真的？四二少个进攻点，对我们有什么好处啊？”

“这样我就可以让一个我没那么嫌弃的二传手传球给我？”佐久早指出道，“而且，也不会有人拿混我的毛巾、借走我的洗手液不还、故意往我身上蹭汗。照我看来，好处不少。”

“不喜欢我的坏习惯？”宫侑眨眨眼。

“不喜欢你还在呼吸。”佐久早瞪他。

宫侑给日向使了个眼色，日向会意地上前，两人无视了佐久早的挣扎，将黑发男人亲亲热热地挤在中间。宫侑嘿嘿笑着，试图去搂佐久早的肩膀。“哎呀小臣，”他拖长了调子，关西腔的尾音转了个甜腻腻的弯，“别傻啦，你当然喜欢我的嘛。”

有那么一瞬间，佐久早面露绝望，好像他终于对宫侑的逻辑思维彻底放弃了。看着搭在肩膀上的胳膊，他满脸阴郁，认真地考虑了一下，到底是该把宫侑的头按进柜子里，还是直接用柜门扇宫侑的脸，但这让他陷入了极其困难的抉择中，因为他既不想碰宫侑脑袋，又不想碰宫侑的柜子。最终，他只能怒气冲冲地瞪着宫侑，朝对方发射死亡视线，但收效甚微。就在佐久早决定拿起止痛喷雾呲这个仍在喋喋不休的金发男人的双眼时——尽管这很可能让黑狼队在即将开场的比赛中损失宝贵的二传手，不过没关系，他们还有日向，但话说回来，那个橘子头小矮子帮凶也正挤挤挨挨地贴着他，啧——队长明暗修吾走过来，及时制止了即将发生的惨剧。“宫侑，日向，别烦佐久早。”男人顿了下，又道：“都准备好了吗？今天除了比赛要赢以外，侑你不是还有件大事要做？”

“对哦，”木兔凑过来，用肩膀撞了撞宫侑，双眼放光：“侑侑你是不是要对日向公开表白？我们老早就准备好了。”犬鸣、托马斯等人在一旁猛点头。木兔掰着手指头继续道：“花买好了，小亮片也足够洒，哦对了我还拜托小香和雪绘做了横幅——”

“——啊啊啊啊别说出来啊，”宫侑一边试图以高分贝的大叫盖过木兔的声音，一边去捂日向的耳朵。“你搞啥啊蠢猫头鹰！说了不就没惊喜了！”

“本来也没有，”日向举手发言道：“上周木兔前辈拉着我去买花的时候我就知道了。”

宫侑难以置信地看向木兔，后者立刻扭头望向别处，像是突然对天花板产生了浓厚的兴趣。“往好处想想，”日向拍着宫侑的胳膊安慰道，“起码我可以挑我喜欢的花，不是么。”

“……日向，记得提醒我，等咱俩结婚的时候一定不要让这只蠢禽类帮忙干任何事。”宫侑简直恨铁不成钢，“有谁会去带着被表白的对象一起去挑花的啊，啊？！”

“呜哇，好过分！”木兔叫起来。“我明明很用心的好吗。我还教了犬鸣和托马斯后空翻，等你表白的时候，我们仨可以给你助威。”

“后空——不。 **不！** ”宫侑警惕道，“你就老老实实呆着就好。别动。也别说话。”最好别呼吸。拜托。“你有在听吗？”他怀疑地问。

木兔随意地耸耸肩，但脸上仍写满了跃跃欲试。宫侑不满地怼了他一胳膊肘，警告道：“再说，我本来是打算赢下冠军之后再表白的。你可别给我在球场上掉链子。”

明暗拍拍他的肩膀。“这个简单，”年长的男人笑着朝宫侑眨眨眼，“知道你对自己的技术有信心。不过，偶尔也相信一下我们哦。”

宫侑一愣，举目环顾，队友们都笑吟吟地望着他。这让他心下一暖。日向碰了碰他的手背。

明暗继续道：“我们都希望能全力支持你和日向。但这不是促使我们赢下比赛的全部原因。走到这一步，我们就是 ** _要赢_** 。”

宫侑捏紧拳头。心跳声在耳边放大，紧张混合着兴奋在他的血管里急速奔流。无论多少次，他都会为竞技体育带来的激情与不确定性所心情激荡。几分钟后，他就要踏上那片橙黄色的球场，指尖将再一次触碰到熟悉的球面，顶尖选手们站在他身边，由他调配，日向会高高跃起，快到难以置信，而他会将球丝毫不差地送到——

_我不是。_ 在他身后，佐久早凉凉地说， _我是因为想看木兔后空翻时宫侑的表情。_

“臣臣你妈的——”

“好了，好了，”明暗揉着额头站起身。 _幼儿园大班，不能更多了，_ 他想。他深吸口气平复了下情绪，然后拍拍手，目光坚定地大声道：“黑狼队，我们出发！赢下赛季冠军！”

“是！”众人齐声应道。

哨声响起后，观众们默契地停下加油的呐喊，宫侑站在发球处，除了自己的心跳声，什么也听不见。他的视线扫过前方那颗鲜明的橙色后脑勺，又落在阿德勒球员严阵以待的表情上，深吸口气。

_来吧_ ，他想。

砰地一声，球高速砸向底角，阿德勒队来不及反应，宫侑的发球直接得分。面对冲过来庆祝的日向，宫侑忍不住扬起嘴角，又望了望对手侧，不愧是老牌强队，阿德勒队员们脸上丝毫不见动摇。 _这只是个开始_ ，他扬起头，大步走向球场后方。

宫侑再次发球，没能直接得分，但阿德勒的一传接得并不到位。越是不到位的一传，越喜欢剑走偏锋地打快攻，未及宫侑大吼要注意影山传快球，日向早已和明暗封住了阿德勒副攻索克罗夫，但没能直接拦死，球被救起后，影山顺势光速拉开给星海，明暗扑过去撑了一下，未能卸掉星海的大力扣杀，宫侑的一传没能接稳，眼睁睁地球向后场飞去，忽地，面前人影一闪，日向飞奔而至，却来不及接球，情急之下，竟伸脚一钩，将球踢回场内，有如神助，但却没法有破坏性的进攻，最后由影山和星海再传再打得分。

刚开场便是激烈的攻防战，观众瞬间沸腾起来。星海和影山击掌庆祝后，又冲网对面的宫侑扬起眉毛，“一上来就打得这么猛？”

宫侑咧嘴，比起他惯常那种轻飘飘的笑容，弯起的嘴角边凶狠的意味更多些。“彼此彼此。”

大约是被这个反常的笑容吓到了，星海瞪了半天本来就比常人大一圈的眼睛却愣是什么都没说出来，小声嘀咕着什么走开了。明暗上前拍拍宫侑的肩膀，宫侑在队长眼里看到和自己一样的决心。

**_要赢。_ **

牛岛的发球依旧难接至极，直接破坏了黑狼队的一传，球直奔球网飞去，宫侑立刻起跳，用力伸长手臂，将过网的球拨了回来，多年和副攻的较量，使得明暗能够很好地预判拦网形成的位置，迅速到位起跳后，面对对面索克罗夫的盯防，立刻调整打回手线，适应得非常快，却被阿德勒的自由人抓到了，影山将球巧妙地一推，试图造成二次攻，被日向识破，这是黑狼队的机会，宫侑立刻加速，给出一个又平又快的平拉开，木兔下手也极快，抢在拦网形成前就将球扣下，黑狼队得分。

**_要赢。_ **

_加速，加速。_ 宫侑继续加快传球速度，经过对数月前那场失利的总结后，持续苦练的效果终于显现，配合默契的攻手几乎没怎么撤步，抬手就打，快速的进攻逼迫对方拦网形成的速度也在加快，在阿德勒一传将球顶回后，他几乎就地组织反击，一个近体快帮助球队再下一分。下一球，他假装二次，却给了一个背飞，影山反应也极快，又或许是因为他本人也属于常年在真假二次球之间反复横跳的选手，扑过去把球将将撑起，星海背传给到罗梅罗，拉高点打长线，佐久早在后排单手接起后，又立刻准备自己打后三，过硬的技术和灵活的手腕支持他调整球打手出界。阿德勒也不甘示弱，牛岛在接起黑狼的发球后，飞快地爬起来跑上前参与进攻，影山十分默契地火速平拉开，整个节奏非常完美，日向扑过去拦网，几乎没有晚，却没能拦住阿德勒得分，这种时候他的身高劣势便显现出来。看着对面的欢呼庆祝，日向沉默地站在原地。

“喂，”宫侑看到了，远远喊他。日向回头，宫侑朝他点点头。“下一球，”金发男人说，用保证一样的语气。

日向愣了下，然后僵硬的肩膀放松下来。他回望着宫侑，用力点点头，捏紧拳头坚定道：“下一球。”

**_要赢。_ **

日向高高跃起，阿德勒拦网三人已经就位，他咬紧牙关，一口气憋在胸腔里，在空中稳稳撑住，瞄准拦网的指尖，非常精准地只打一点点，极其漂亮的打手出界。得分后，日向兴奋地跳起来在空中挥了下拳，还未等落地，就被冲上来的木兔抱起来转了好几个圈，晕晕乎乎地站不稳，宫侑恼火地扒拉开木兔，又踹了对方一脚，但当他看到日向头晕目眩的笑容时，自己也跟着傻乎乎地笑起来。

“这球真难受，”索克罗夫边叹气边抱怨，“又不能不拦，拦了又非常恶心。”

“我就说嘛，”星海看着日向，表情又高兴又恼火。“黑狼怎么这次打得这么凶，简直跟疯狗一样。”

“别急，”阿德勒的教练叫了暂停，对围成一圈的队员们说：“相信自己的实力，稳扎稳打。一传一定要稳，还有，注意对面的反击速度。”

双方球员回到场上，黑狼气势不减，阿德勒也奋起反击，稳健成熟的球风和强大的球员实力逐步显现，很快便咬住了比分，双方各下一局后，比赛更加焦灼。黑狼队以2:1领先，进入第四局。观众们纷纷屏住呼吸，跟随着场上精彩的比赛时而高兴地欢呼，时而惋惜地叹气。

木兔的扣球被拦住，自己立刻保护了一下，反应速度非常快，日向跟进，把球垫到4号位，佐久早的扣球被昼神和并过来的星海拦住。

阿德勒换人发球，第一发跳发速度极快，黑狼准备不充分，球在队员的手上弹飞。第二发换成了飘球，却擦到了网，托马斯扑过去将球救起，宫侑蹲下身子，上手将球拉开给4号位，木兔果断打直线，被阿德勒防起，球飞回黑狼队半场，却因为众人太想进攻，站位过于靠前，中间竟留出空挡，无人垫调的情况下再丢一分。输掉了第四局。比分来到2:2平。

“啊啊，失策了。阿德勒果然很狡猾。”木兔懊恼地感慨道，连发梢都耷拉下去不少。

宫侑立刻给了木兔后背一记重拍。“喂，给我打起精神来！你要是敢在这个时候蔫了，我就把你这只蠢猫头鹰的毛都拔光。”

“嗷，”木兔吃痛，哀嚎道：“侑侑你下手太狠了。放心啦，我现在已经不会因为一点挫折就没精打采的了。”像是回忆起什么，他挠挠脸，笑了下。

“不过说真的，阿德勒确实强，”自由人犬鸣一边擦汗，一边气喘吁吁地说：“扣球又快又狠，发球也是，尽往难受的地方打。”

宫侑啧了一声，但不得不承认犬鸣说得对。获胜从不是件易事，尤其是当面对施怀登阿德勒时。技术成熟，经验丰富，板凳深厚，无论从哪方面来说，相比黑狼队，阿德勒都是更为热门的夺冠人选。但他太想赢了。站在决赛场上，谁都想赢，而宫侑的理由还要多出一条：比起所有的鲜花、祝福和可爱的亮闪闪的多到能把他活埋起来的梦幻小亮片，他更希望用一场胜利，用一个冠军，来对日向表白。反之亦然。

只是这从来都不是件易事。

宫侑望向记分牌，红色的比分显示出他们只剩最后一局的机会。不对，他心想，是 _还有_ 最后一局机会。可这话听起来也不对头。汗水从发梢滑进他的眼睛里，有点痛。他生气地把它们擦掉。

“喂，日向，”托马斯打趣道：“万一——我是说万一啊，最后没赢，那宫和你不就表白不成了？”

“这叫什么屁话？”宫侑把毛巾扔到托马斯脸上，叫道：“你就不能说点好的？”

“我都说了是万一嘛！”托马斯佯装委屈地叫起来，“我这不是替你俩操心么。”

“用你？”

“哈哈，你别逗侑了，他气到连关西腔都忘记说了，”犬鸣打圆场，又撞了撞日向肩膀，挤眉弄眼道：“日向，其实这个事也不是没有办法。就像你给我们说的你那个巴西朋友的故事，如果真的不成了，宫侑没法跟你表白，那你还可以反过来跟他表白嘛。这样就保险啦。”

宫侑张了张嘴，又闭上了，转头去看日向的表情。日向却一脸疑惑。

“为什么？”男孩歪着头，认真地问。“会赢的哦？”

人们都愣住了。几秒种后，大家不约而同地笑了起来。甚至连佐久早都微微翘起嘴角。

“好！”明暗拍拍手，示意大家围成一圈，把手叠在一起。宫侑将手覆在日向的手上，掌心暖暖的，很踏实，一如他此刻的心情。“就像日向说的，我们去拿下最后一局！”

“加油加油阿德勒，第一第一阿德勒！”宫侑走回场上时，阿德勒的支持者们扯起横幅，拼命挥舞旗帜，奋力高呼，气势瞬间淹没了球场。

“不愧是‘王者’，人气真高啊。”在宫侑身后，犬鸣感叹道。

人气有什么用？能赢球？宫侑撇嘴，但是……好吧，他承认他有点嫉妒。只有一点哦。

“嘿，”日向碰了碰宫侑的胳膊。“最强的挑战者，”他仰起脸对他微笑，“我更喜欢这个。”

宫侑扬起嘴角。他想了下，对日向眨眨眼，“我更喜欢你。”

日向的脸红了。但这也可能是运动的缘故。日向的脸蛋一直是种健康漂亮的粉红色，像宫侑这辈子所见过的最可爱诱人的苹果。而最令人难以忍受的是，这男孩自己却不自知。

“坏家伙，”日向红着脸说。

“彼此彼此，”宫侑笑眯眯地回答道。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！感谢各位阅读www！
> 
> 一开始只是想写个pwp，想尝试下各种姿势♂，但果然还是忍不住想了想侑日到底是怎么走到一起的，以及他们到底能不能真的在一起。但话说回来，到底是同人，所以在最后一章里让球队经理和队员们很积极地对待侑日的关系，而现实世界里应该还是不会那么顺利的。不过我舍不得虐侑侑和小太阳嘛www（宫侑：但你迫害我的时候可不是这么说的！）
> 
> 宫侑在我看来是个非常有趣的人，我非常喜欢他的个性，也很能理解他的想法。在文里面我也对这一点有一些讨论，也做了些性格捏造的部分。希望不要太OOC。而日向...就是日向（笑）。我爱他。
> 
> 总之，非常感谢阅读！(ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪~

**Author's Note:**

> 没参观过体育馆的男浴室，但是我觉得应该是连排淋浴+挡板隔开的设计；在文里我给改成了独立淋浴间的设定，会和现实有出入。


End file.
